New Secret Avengers
by RomanogersArmy
Summary: Now with their retired parents, well, at least most of them. The Avengers children are teenagers that decided to follow the steps of their parents, but in secret, doing justice anonymously. They're all teenagers so first they have to learn how to deal with the personalities of each other, before becoming a real team, a real Avengers Team.
1. Chapter 1

A girl with long black hair and blue eyes, was arriving at school, carrying her books, accompanied by two friends, all dressed in black, with chains on the pulse and strong eye pencil, marking their gaze.

 **\- Hey, where's the funeral?**

The three ignored the boy who was making fun of them and kept walking, while another dumb ass did another joke.

 **\- Who died this time?**

 **\- Obviously their hair.**

His girlfriend completed the joke.

They continued their way to the entrance, as if no one was talking to them.

 **\- I still can't believe that this year, we'll not be in the same room.**

 **\- Yeah, just Torunn is outside our room.**

 **Torunn: It's okay, guys. See you at recess.**

 **\- Bye, Torunn.**

 **\- Bye.**

The friends said goodbye and left. Torunn heard the signal sounds, all students who were still outside, came running. Always bumping into her, which made her angry.

A student with his group of friends, bumped in Torunn's arm on purpose, knocking all her books on the floor.

 **\- Pay attention where you walk, weirdo.**

Torunn stared at the girl with and eyebrow raised.

 **\- Wow, I think she's some kind of witch. Look how she is looking at us.**

A boy who was together with this group, kneeled down at the same time that Torunn kneeled to pick her stuff and they pick the book at the same time. Torunn looked at the red-haired boy with blue eyes and frowned.

 **T: I don't need your help, James.**

 **\- You're so rude, he just wanted to help.**

 **James: I'm sorry, I thought...**

 **T: You thought wrong! As usual!**

 **\- James, where is your class?**

James looked at his card.

 **J: Room 3.**

 **\- It's our room too! You can sit with us if you want.**

 **J: Thank you.**

The girls grabbed James by the arm and led him to the class.

 **T: Bitches!**

Torunn whispered to herself, while finishing picking her books. She looked for her card and she didn't find it anywhere and she doesn't remember which class she should be attending now.

 **T: Damn it!**

 **\- Hey, I think you dropped this, princess.**

A boy also dressed all in black, pierced nose, blond hair, almost white hair and brown eyes, was staring at her, holding her card in hand. He winked and smiled at her. He handed the card to her, and when Torunn was about to catch, he hid behind him.

 **T: Francis!**

 **Francis: Calm down, evil queen, what do I gain in exchange for this?**

Torunn sighed.

 **T: You're lucky that I can't use my powers here. Give it back, or do you want me to call the inspector?**

 **F: Oh! Take it easy, Queen of Darkness. Take it.**

Torunn took her card and looked that she would have class at the room 3. At the end of the corridor. _Damn_ , she thought. She was in James' room and his nosy friends. Torunn ran because she was late.

She entered noiselessly and walked on tiptoe, so the teacher wouldn't see her, since she was facing the blackboard. Torunn sat in the back and smiled at herself for not being caught.

 **\- Miss Odinson!**

Torunn slid in the chair and put the hood over her head.

 **\- I will only reveal to be the 1st day of class, the next, you're not going to watch the class.**

Torunn snorted, she took the pencil and began scribbling the table. James was sitting in the middle of the room, near the window and among the most popular girls and boys of the school, he was staring at Torunn.

 **\- Mr. Rogers did you lost something back there?**

James took a fright and look forward. Torunn pretended not to notice him staring at her.

After half an hour of class, the inspector stopped the class.

 **\- Sorry interrupt, teacher, but we hold this student skipping class.**

 **\- Go sit, Mr. Barton.**

 **F: Where? The room is crowded.**

 **\- No, there is still a place beside Torunn back there.**

 **F: Oh really? That's great. Thanks!**

Torunn crossed her arms, while Francis put the skate on the floor and skied to her. He sat beside her, and kept looking at her face.

 **T: What Francis?**

 **F: Nothing.**

 **T: What are you doing?**

 **\- Hey! You two! Silence.**

 **F: I'm watching you.**

 **T: Then stop!**

 **F: Nah, I wanna look at you.**

Torunn glared at him.

 **F: Why did you painted your hair in black?**

 **T: None of your business.**

 **F: You're looking like your surrogate mother, Maria Hill.**

 **T: God! For real, Francis. Leave me alone.**

 **F: I just want to be your friend.**

 **\- Enough! Barton and Odinson, out!**

 **T: But...**

 **\- Out!**

Torunn took her stuff and left the room, followed by Francis, who was happy to skip class.


	2. Chapter 2

A black luxury car, stopped in front of the St. Mary School. A woman with black hair, wearing sunglasses, dressed all in black, with a tight and sexy dress and stilettos came out from the car, followed by two agents.

The agents opened the school door for her to enter, she walked in and all the students stopped to watch the woman walking to the stairs. Some boys started flirting with her, but she acted like they weren't even there.

After climbing the stairs, the agent opened the door and the woman walked to the balcony. Torunn was sit with folded arms and when she saw the woman, she got up and went to her.

 **T: Maria, it's all Francis fault!** **I swear!** **He was annoying me in the classroom and the teacher got angry and kicked us out.**

Maria Hill lowered her glasses slowly and looked into Torunn's blue eyes. She said nothing, but her gaze indicated how much she was rebuking Torunn.

 **\- Miss. Hill, please, the director wants to talk to you. You may come in.**

Hill entered the director's room, she sat and listened to the sermon on Francis' behavior, since she was a friend of Barton, the director took the opportunity to complain about him too.

 **\- He just wants skateboarding and playing hooky and a lot of the girls complain about his flirtations.**

 **H: I'll talk to him.**

 **\- Good.**

 **H: And… What Torunn did?**

 **\- Well, she was talking in class, she never gave us trouble, but I notice how she is different now, she died her hair in black, she uses only dark clothes, these currents rocker. I'm worried.**

 **H: About talk in class, will not happen again. I'll guarantee that. As for her fashion style, I see nothing wrong with that, she's a teenager and it's normal change her look. Would that be all?**

 **\- Y-yes.**

 **H: They are suspended for the day?**

 **\- Yes.**

 **H: Sorry for what they did. Goodbye.**

Hill got up, shook hands with the director and left the room. She removed her glasses and looked at Francis and Torunn. She gestured with her head, indicating for them to follow her, and they obeyed.

By going through the school hallway again, a boy approached Torunn.

\- Is that your mom?

T: None of your business.

 **\- Your mom is very hot. You're kind cute too, you know but you should dress like the normal girls, you would be so hot.**

 **T: Well, I'm glad I don't care a shit about your opinion.**

Torunn, Hill and Francis was passing in front of James.

 **J: Hi Maria!**

 **H: Hello, James.**

 **J: Are they suspended?**

 **H: Just for today.**

 **T: Why do you want to know? Mind your business, Rogers.**

 **J: I-I….**

 **F: I-I… I… Stammering, James? Does Torunn make you nervous?**

James was red and looked angrily at Francis.

 **H: I'll see you later, James.**

 **J: Goodbye Maria. See you tomorrow, Torunn.**

 **T: Bye!**

Maria gave a ride to Francis, then she went to her house with Torunn. Maria was studying some documents of SHIELD and noted that Torunn was spying.

 **H: What?**

 **T: Nothing.**

 **H: Really?**

 **T: Yes.**

Torunn looked out of the car.

 **H: Torunn?**

Torunn looked at Hill.

 **H: Why did you died your hair in black?**

 **T: I dont want to look like him.**

 **H: Thor?**

Torunn nodded.

 **H: Well, you're looking like your mother with that hair.**

 **T: I'd know that, if she hadn't abandoned me.**

 **H: But you're looking beautiful, Torunn. You always have been.**

Torunn gave a small and shy smile and looked the streets again.

 **H: Have you considered where do you want your birthday party this year?**

 **T: I don't want a party.**

 **H: Hey, what do you want then?**

 **T: Nothing.**

 **H: Well I don't know how to organize surprise parties, so if this is some kind of test...**

 **T: I really don't want anything.**

 **H: It's not every day that we make 14 years. Don't you want to take a trip, then? Disneyland?**

 **T: I'm taking classes, I can't travel.**

Hill watched Torunn and sighed. Every year is a struggle on her birthdays, after she made seven years old, she decided she would no longer have birthday parties, she would accepted the gifts, tho.

...

 **\- James!**

 **J: Hi, Alyssa.**

 **\- I have something important to tell you.**

 **J: What is it?**

James asked while he put his lunch on the tray.

 **Alyssa: I don't want to talk about here, can you find me in 10 minutes behind the library?**

James frowned, but nodded. Alyssa ran out from the refectory. James was called to sit at the table of the athletes, he was a great runner.

 **\- Hey, James, did you know that she will ask you on a date?**

 **J: What?**

 **\- Yeah, Alyssa's crazy about you, and she said to Johnny's girlfriend she was going to confess that to you.**

 **J: And you spread for everyone?**

 **\- We didn't, but Johnny's girlfriend did.**

 **\- So… Will you accept?**

 **J: I don't know, I never thought of her that way.**

 **\- She's beautiful, James!**

 **J: I know. Well, I have to go.**

 **\- I think you should just… You know, make out with her and nothing more, don't get attached to anyone, James.** **Be like me, I'm free.**

James went to the library and found Alyssa sitting on a wooden bench under the tree. James walked over and sat beside her.

 **A: You really came.**

 **J: Of course, I said I would.**

 **A: James...**

Alyssa was completely red.

 **A: It's been a time I wanted to tell you this, since you entered the classroom for the first time, I was completely in love with you. I was only eight years, but I always liked you.**

 **J: Alyssa...**

Alyssa didn't let James answer, she leaned over James and pressed her lips on his. James was stunned and with his eyes open. Alyssa took off her lips.

 **A: Do-Do you want to be my boyfriend?**

 **J: Huh...**

 **A: Look, you don't have to answer me now, okay? Just think about it.**

Alyssa gave another peck on James and ran away.

James stood there a while, reflecting on Alyssa and about how she just took the virginity of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Friday, after the signal rang, Torunn gathered her things, put in her backpack and was about to walk out of the room. James saw her and tried to reach her but he was prevented by Alyssa, who entered in his way.

 **A: James.**

 **J: Alyssa... Hi.**

 **A: So, it's been a week since I asked you that thing and so far you haven't said anything.**

Torunn watched the beginning of their conversation, but left the room, while James looked at her, regretting not having had time to talk to her.

 **J: I know, I'm sorry.**

 **A: So?**

 **J: Alyssa, you're very beautiful and a very nice girl but I never thought of us that way.**

 **A: James! Do you have any idea of how many boys want to date me?**

James made a confused face and made negative with his head.

 **A: Almost the entire school!**

 **J: That's great for you. I'm sorry, I have to... I have to go.**

 **A: James!**

James left his things in the class and ran through the halls, searching for the girl with curly and blonde hair, but Torunn wasn't anywhere. Francis was coming skating behind James and knocked James cap on the floor.

James picked up his cap, angry and looking forward again, then he saw that Torunn was at the door with her friends. James ran and apologized for bumping into people as he ran.

 **J: Torunn! Torunn!**

Torunn heard James calling her, but she made a point of ignoring him and started down the stairs with her friends.

 **J: Torunn, wait.**

James finally reached her.

 **T: James.**

 **J: Hi.**

 **T: Won't you greet my friends?**

James was embarrassed because he really didn't look at their faces, he only pays attention to one girl in that school: Torunn.

 **J: Hi girls, how are you?**

They greeted James and they were blushed because they both have a crush on James.

 **T: So?**

Torunn heard a horn sound. When she looked at the street, a black luxury car was honking at her.

 **J: Tomorrow is your birthday.**

 **T: Yes.**

 **J: Are you going to do a party or celebrate in any way?**

 **T: You know I will not.**

 **J: Yeah, I know, but my mom asked if you want to travel with us this weekend.**

 **T: No, thank you.**

 **J: Why?**

 **T: I have homework to do.**

 **J: It'll be nice, we go to a house that has a lake behind and we can swim on it.**

 **T: Oh, God James. I don't want to spend time with your perfect family.**

They heard another car honking.

 **T: That car over there is your father, isn't it?**

 **J: Yes, it is.**

 **T: You better go.**

 **J: Yeah, See you, Torunn. Bye girls.**

James ran to the car, got in and went home.

Torunn's friends were euphoric.

 **\- He's super into you.**

Torunn rolled her eyes.

 **\- Wow, he's very hot, if I were you I would be kissing him all day long.**

 **T: Well, if you want be my guest. See you monday.**

 **\- What about your birthday? Let's go to the mall.**

 **\- Yeah, Torunn. Bring James.**

 **T: No. James will travel with his parents and I'm not in the mood for shopping.**

Torunn got distracted by the image of Francis, sliding the skateboard on the railing of the stairs, he jumped with the skateboard and all students watched the maneuvers he did.

Francis saw Torunn and slid to reach her.

 **F: Whassup, ladies?**

 **\- Hi Francis!**

The two friends also had a crush on Francis. Francis chewed bubble gum and winked at them.

 **T: You love to show yourself around, don't you?**

 **F: It's not me who is dressed as the queen of darkness.**

Torunn squinted and turned to get into the car, her friends left. Francis held the car door.

 **F: Torunn, wait.**

 **T: WHAT!?**

 **F: Here. Take it.**

Francis gave a bracelet to Torunn and it was no jewel, it was quite simple. Torunn took the bracelet and looked at Francis.

 **T: What's that?**

 **F: It's for your birthday.**

 **T: Thank you.**

Torunn gave a small smile, but soon she got serious again when she saw Francis's face approaching her face and he pouting his mouth as if he was going to kiss her. Torunn got red with rage and punched Francis' face who fell to the ground.

 **F: It's that how you thank me?**

 **T: That's why you gave me the bracelet? I hate you, Francis.**

Torunn entered the car and slammed the car door. Francis sat down, then he lay down and put his hand on his chest smiling. Francis was thinking about Torunn when he heard a car horn, he looked at who was hooting and it was his father, he jumped up.

 **F: What are you doing here?**

 **C: I've come to pick you, get in the car.**

 **F: What? No, I'm already old enough to go home alone.**

 **C: Not after being suspended. Get in the car!**

 **F: Clint, no! Everyone is watching, you want to destroy me?**

 **C: I don't want to know, Francis, get in the car.**

 **F: Clint, please.**

Clint moved into his pants pocket and took the phone.

 **C: Let me call your mother and then you solve with this with her.**

Francis rolled his eyes, snorted and got into the car, but he tried to hid, trying to avoid being seen.

...

 **S: What's wrong, pal?**

 **J: Huh? Nothing, Dad.**

 **S: Sure?**

 **J: Yes.**

Steve parked the car in front of a big house. Steve and James got out of the car and entered the house.

 **J: Hi, mom.**

 **N: Hi, mom?!** **What I said about the dishes?**

 **J: I don't remember.**

 **N: Don't remember? Let me refresh your memory. Come here.**

Natasha took James in the kitchen and showed the sink full of dishes to wash.

 **J: Oh yeah!**

 **N: You can start right now.**

 **J: After lunch, I'm hungry.**

 **N: Now!**

 **J: Mom.**

 **N: If you insist, I'll let you with no lunch, I swear.**

 **S: Nat? Why are you dresses like that, going out?**

 **N: Yes.**

Natasha went to the living room and Steve followed her, Natasha took her keys.

 **S: Can I know where?**

 **N: I'll buy some things for the trip. Sarah will come with me.**

Natasha called Sarah.

 **Sarah: I'm coming, wait for me!**

Steve looked at the stairs and a 6-year-old redhead girl with blue eyes, ran down the stairs hurried.

 **S: What dad talked about running on the stairs?**

 **Sarah: I'm sorry, Daddy.**

Sarah gave her hand to Natasha hold.

 **Sarah: Let's go Mommy, let's go.**

Natasha reached out to Steve and gave him a peck, while Sarah pulled her to the door.

Natasha left with little Sarah. Steve sat on the couch and turned on the TV. James washed just one plate and received a call from a friend calling him to go to the mall. James waited Natasha leave and went to Steve.

 **J: Dad.**

Steve looked at him.

 **J: Can I go to the mall with Mike and Matt?**

 **S: Did you done what your mother asked?**

 **J: Not exactly.**

 **S: James...**

 **J: I will do when I'm back. I promise.**

 **S: Okay, but don't be late**

James went to the mall and after a few hours, Natasha returned with Sarah, she ran to Steve.

 **S: Hey, princess.**

 **Sarah: Daddy, we passed in front of a kennel.**

 **N: Sarah, I said no. Do not even try with your father.**

Sarah made a sad face, Natasha went to the kitchen.

Steve encouraged Sarah to tell what she wanted.

 **Sarah: There was a beautiful and tiny dog there, Daddy. I want one, but Mom said no.** **She says no to everything!**

Sarah folded her arms, Steve smiled.

 **S: Well, ask her for a puppy when she's in a good mood.**

 **Sarah: Never.**

Steve laughed. Natasha called James in the kitchen.

Steve looked at his watch and was already night, and James hasn't returned yet, Steve jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen.

 **S: Baby...**

Natasha looked at him coldly.

 **N: Baby? Baby? You let him out, right?**

 **S: He said he'd be back in time to wash.**

 **N: Damn it, Steve! He always does that.**

 **S: Okay, I'll wash for you.**

 **N: No! It's his job.**

 **S: We have a maid, I don't know why you have to force him to do that.**

 **N: Steve, how he will learn to take responsibility? He's too lazy and it's your fault.**

 **S: My fault?**

 **Sarah: Are you fighting again?**

Natasha touched her forehead, sighed and then smiled at Sarah.

 **N: No, angel. Come on up to help mom with our bags.**

Sarah made positive with her head.

After making the bags, Natasha put Sarah in bed, she soon fell asleep.

Natasha went to her bedroom and Steve was drawing on the table.

 **N: James?**

 **S: Not back yet.**

Natasha sighed and entered in the bath, she put on her nightgown and laid in bed. Steve looked at her for a while and stopped drawing. He went to the bed and lay on her side. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

 **S: I'm sorry I let James out, when I picked him at the school, he was kind sad and I thought I should let him have some fun.**

 **N: Sad?**

 **S: Yes, he didn't tell me why.**

 **N: I didn't know, but it doesn't justify he disobeying my orders.**

Natasha began to became angry again, but Steve does know how to calm her down, he gave several kisses on her face, until she calmed down again. It worked, always does.

 **N: It's almost 8pm, call him to come home.**

But it wasn't necessary, James is entering in the house now, he took off his shoes and climbed the stairs on tiptoe to not make any noise, as the house was all dark, he thought that everybody was sleeping.

James opened his bedroom's door and put the shoes on the floor, doing the best to not make any noise, he closed the door and turned on the lights of his bedroom. As soon he lighted the bedroom, James almost had a heart attack.

 **J: M-mom. You scared the shit out of me.**

Natasha gave a smirk, with one raised eyebrow and a menacing look.

 **N: You know what you have to do, right?**

 **J: Yes, ma'am...**

James muttered and went downstairs to wash the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

On Sunday afternoon, James was coming home from the trip with his parents and sister. When he got out the car, he had a surprise. Torunn was in their house door.

Steve and Natasha greeted Torunn and entered the house.

James then stepped on the porch.

 **T: Hi.**

 **J: Hi.**

 **T: How was your trip?**

 **J: Good.**

 **T: Do you want to play videogame?**

 **J: Yeah, why not?**

Torunn looked down to stare at Sarah, she was pulling her.

 **T: Hi, Sarah.**

 **Sarah: You and James are boyfriend and girlfriend?**

 **J: SARAH!**

Torunn smiled and made negative with her head. James was completely red.

 **J: Go home, now.**

 **Sarah: You don't own me, You're not daddy!**

 **J: Go, right now!**

Sarah pulled the air slowly and with force, she trapped the air in the cheeks until it turns red.

 **T: Geez, what's she doing?**

 **Sarah: DAAAAAADDDDDYYYYYYY!**

 **J: Shut up, Sarah. Take this and be quiet.**

James gave three candy he had in his pocket for Sarah, she smiled and entered the house jumping.

 **J: I'm sorry.**

 **T: It's ok.**

 **J: I'll ask my mom if I can go to your home.**

 **T: No, I wanted to play here.**

 **J: Oh, so come in.**

James entered the house with Torunn.

 **J: We're going to play videogame.**

James headed for the stairs with Torunn.

 **N: Doors open!**

 **J: Mom!**

 **N: What?**

 **J: Dad, mom is embarrassing me.**

Steve pretended not to hear.

James felt it was the day of being embarrassed in front of Torunn. James and Torunn headed to James bedroom and after a fez minutes, Torunn went down again to talk to Natasha.

 **T: Natasha.**

Natasha looked at Torunn.

 **T: Hill said I could sleep here today. Can I?**

 **N: But tomorrow you have class.**

 **T: It's okay, I brought my books.**

 **N: All right, then. But you will sleep in Sarah's bedroom.**

 **T: James is very respectful, Natasha.**

 **N: Yeah, I know. It's not him I'm afraid of.**

 **T: Aunt Nat!**

Torunn now turned red. Natasha laughed and said she was joking.

Torunn went back to the bedroom and James handed the control to her.

 **J: What do you wanna play? I will not put Just Dance!**

 **T: No, you fool, some race game it's fine.**

James put the game. Sarah entered the room.

 **Sarah: Can I play too, Jamie?**

 **J: No.**

 **Sarah: I want to play.**

 **J: No! Go play with your dolls, Sarah. Get out of my room.**

James stood up and pushed Sarah out of the room, he pointed to the sign on his door.

 **J: You know what it says? Forbidden for Sarah Romanoff.**

Sarah frowned.

 **Sarah: I'm gonna tell Daddy!**

 **J: Go tell!**

James closed the door in her face. Sarah obviously ran down, making a scandal about James.

Steve looked at Natasha, who pretended to be busy with other stuff. She always let him solve all the fights. Steve picked Sara in his lap, and up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door.

 **S: James! What does your mother say about the door?**

 **J: Sarah is disturbing us, she is very boring.**

 **S: Door open.**

 **Sarah: Punish him, Daddy.**

 **S: I don't want you to mistreat your sister.**

Sarah pointed her finger to James.

 **Sarah: Punishment! Punishment!**

 **J: Dad!**

James looked at Steve and indicated Torunn with his head. Steve understood, and told him to not do that again, or he would be grounded. Sarah was angry that Steve didn't punish James and ran to Natasha, trying to make her fight with James, but Nat distracted her with other things.

When James sat back and looked at Torunn, she was completely red.

 **J: Are you okay?**

 **T: Yes.**

The two began to play.

 **T: Don't your father want to play with us?**

 **J: My father?**

 **T: Yeah.**

 **J: He can barely turn on the TV. He doesn't like, he prefers to draw or read books.**

 **T: Oh, okay.**

The two played and talked till dinnertime.

They were all sitting at the table and Torunn looked at Steve.

 **T: James said you like to draw.**

 **S: Yes.**

 **T: Me too.**

 **S: Oh yeah? I didn't know that.**

 **J: Since when?**

 **T: You don't know everything about me, James.**

Torunn continued to talk to Steve and ignored almost everyone at the table.

 **T: But I'm really bad at it, you could teach me some tricks.**

 **S: Oh I have no tricks, I do it for hobby. I don't know to teach, but your school should have arts class.**

 **T: It does have. It was just a silly idea.**

Torunn was red again. James noticed and Natasha too.

All finished the meal and Natasha did James wash the dishes. Torunn and Sara went to the bedroom to sleep, and James went to sleep in his bedroom after finish the dishes.

Natasha was in her bedroom, getting ready for bed. Steve was already in bed, waiting for her. Natasha lifted the blanket and snuggled in Steve. She laid her head on Steve's shoulder, who gave a lot of pecks in her mouth and then he kissed the tip of her nose.

 **N: Steve... Have you noticed something different with Torunn?**

 **S: No, what?**

Natasha raised her head to look at Steve.

 **N: Really?**

Steve made a confused face.

 **N: She has a crush on you. Like a huge one.**

 **S: What? That's so nonsense, she's a child.**

 **N: She's a teenager.**

 **S: I saw her grow, Natasha.**

 **N: Yes. But teenagers are like that.**

 **S: I think you're crazy.**

 **N: I know the mind of a woman.**

Natasha sighed and laid her head on Steve's chest.

 **N: She's going to break the heart of my son. I always knew that.**

 **S: What are you talking about?**

 **N: James is crazy about her.**

 **S: Yes, but she likes him too.**

 **N: As a brother.**

 **S: She herself said she was going to marry him when they grow up and James was always mad saying no.**

 **N: Well, the game turned. I think she likes Francis.**

 **S: No, she hates Francis. I lost count of how many times she hit him. Anyway, they are too young to date.**

 **N: They will make 14 years!**

 **S: Too young!**

 **N: Do you want them to wait 75 years to have their firs kiss, just like you?**

Steve now was offended.

...

The night was passing and at dawn, a car stopped in front of Steve's house. Natasha had received a call from Hill at midnight, asking if Torunn was there. Natasha was surprised because Torunn said that Hill allowed her to sleep there. But Torunn lied and Hill was furious.

Natasha entered Sarah's bedroom and woke Torunn and asked to Torunn go in the hall to not wake Sarah.

 **T: Hill!**

 **H: How do you decide to sleep out of home without telling me?**

 **T: You've noticed just now?**

 **H: I knew exactly where you were, do you forgot that your phone has tracker? Not even smart to fool me, you are.**

 **T: So what! You don't care anyway.**

 **N: What is it, Torunn?**

 **T: Why you're asking? You also don't care about me.**

 **H: I will not tolerate this behavior, young lady.**

 **T: No one is forcing you to tolerate me! I did not ask you to take care of me. You should have left me alone too, like my father did.**

Torunn ran out of Natasha's house and got into the car.

 **H: I am so sorry, Nat. See you later.**

 **N: I've never seen Torunn that way. What is going on?**

 **H: Adolescence is what is happening.**

Hill left Natasha's house and drove home, she didn't look Torunn and didn't talk to her all the way home. Upon arriving, Torunn went straight to her bedroom and slammed the door. Hill went straight to the bedroom too.

They don't know how to talk to each other, so they just ignore each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school, Torunn was as always, accompanied by her two best friends and her friends were completely in shock by the change in the look of Torunn.

 **\- I can't believe you died your hair.**

 **\- Me neither.**

 **T: Well, believe me.**

Torunn entered the school, and people were noticing the change in her look. James saw Torunn's friends, but didn't recognize Torunn at first because of her hair. When he entered the classroom and saw her face, he knew it was Torunn.

During recess, James ran to catch Torunn.

 **J: Torunn.**

Torunn said nothing, just looked at him.

 **J: You're redhead. It's different.**

 **T: Am I looking ugly?**

 **J: No, you would never be ugly.**

Torunn gave a half smile.

 **T: Can I come to your home, after school?**

 **J: Y-yes.**

 **T: Okay.**

Torunn left the classroom and went to meet with her friends. Instead of eating they went behind the auditorium. The three lay on the grass.

 **\- Why couldn't we eat before coming here?**

 **T: Gosh, Ashley. That's why you claim that you are fat.**

 **\- But I do feel hungry.**

Torunn rolled her eyes and stood up. She stood in front of her friends. Torunn turned on a music on her cellphone and began dancing, shaking her hair from one side to the other.

 _You're on your knees_

 _Begging please "Stay with me"_

 _But honestly_

 _I just need to be a little crazy_

 _All my life I've been good, but now_

 _Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"_

 _All I want is to mess around_

 _And I don't really care about_

 _If you love me, if you hate me_

 _You can't save me, baby, baby_

 _All my life I've been good, but now_

 _Whoa, what the hell_

 **\- I love this song.**

 **T: I need to tell you something.**

The two friends sat down to listen, they loved some gossip.

 **T: I'm in love.**

The friends looked at each other and then stared Torunn.

 **\- For who?**

 **T: I can't tell.**

 **\- But then what's the point?**

 **T: The point is that he is an older man.**

 **\- Older? How much older?**

 **T: I don't know, I think he has more than 30.**

 **\- Oh my God, Torunn! He is old!**

 **T: He's handsome and truly gentleman!**

 **\- Oh, Torunn, it feels wrong.**

 **T: You are very childish yet to understand.**

 **\- And are you an adult?**

 **T: I am a woman.**

Torunn raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Francis was coming skating, as always. Torunn was annoyed to see him.

 **F: Hey girls! So watcha doing?**

 **T: Nothing that interests you.**

 **F: Oh, then I will not share with you what I have here.**

Torunn frowned.

 **T: What do you have?**

Francis took out a pack of cigarettes.

 **\- My God, Francis! You can be suspended for one week if they catch you with that.**

 **F: They won't get me. Unless one of you denounce me and I trust you all fully.**

The girls blushed, except Torunn. Francis lit a cigarette and blew the smoke up, while looking Torunn in the eyes.

 **\- Torunn, we better go. I don't want to get in trouble.**

 **T: Go.**

The girls looked at Torunn without understanding.

 **T: Go.**

They withdrew. Francis held the pack to Torunn, she took a cigarette and put it in her mouth. Francis lit the cigarette for her. Torunn started coughing immediately.

Francis laughed at her.

 **F: Is this your first time?**

 **T: No!**

Torunn lied with wounded pride.

 **T: Yes, it is and I hated.**

The recess bell rang. Torunn threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, looking at Francis.

 **F: We should get together, you are like me.**

 **T: I'm nothing like you.**

 **F: You like to try new things, you're undaunted. It's what I like about you.**

 **T: Is it?**

 **F: Yes.**

Torunn gave a small smile as she leaned against the wall.

 **F: Torunn?**

Torunn looked Francis in his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

 **F: I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.**

Torunn smiled and looked away, feeling a little bit shy.

 **F: Why don't you like me?**

Torunn looked at him.

 **T: Why don't you like James?**

 **F: What does he have to do with it? Do you like him?**

Torunn shrugged.

 **T: Maybe.**

Francis was clearly sad. Torunn pushed away from the wall and kissed Francis's face.

 **T: I'm going back to class.**

Torunn turned and walked away. Francis didn't attend the class again.

At the end of the class, Torunn dismissed the car of SHIELD, and told the driver, she'd go with James on his dad's car, but today, Natasha was the one picking James at school. Torunn was already with an upset face.

Torunn got into the back seat and greeted Sarah, James sat on Natasha's side. Natasha watched Torunn from the rearview mirror while driving.

 **N: You look very beautiful with red hair, Torunn.**

 **T: Thank you.**

Torunn was playing with Sarah in the car. When they arrived, Torunn went inside with James and looked around.

 **J: Lets go to my bedroom, Torunn.**

 **T: Oh yes. Let's go. Where is your father?**

 **J: I don't know.**

They both went up to the bedroom.

 **J: What do you wanna do?**

 **T: James?**

 **J: Huh?**

 **T: Have you ever kissed someone?**

James blushed.

 **J: Yeah.**

 **T: Liar!**

 **J: I did.**

 **T: Who?**

 **J: Alyssa.**

 **T: A french kiss?**

 **J: No, she gave me a peck.**

Torunn observed him and concluded that he was telling the truth.

 **J: And you?**

 **T: I kissed Francis.**

James looked away, and felt sad and angry.

 **T: A French kiss.**

Torunn lied only to see James' reaction. She started laughing then, she really doesn't care.

 **T: I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back.**

Torunn never kissed anybody, not even a peck, but now she decided to torment James. Torunn went out of James's bedroom and went to Natasha's, Steve wasn't there. She entered the bedroom anyway and began to spy on Natasha's thing. She saw her perfume and sprayed it a bit on herself.

Torunn saw a picture of Steve, picked it up and smiled. She put back in place.

When Torunn opened the door to leave, she met with Steve. She blushed immediately.

 **S: Torunn, you're redhead now. What are you doing here?**

 **T: I… I… Did you like it?**

 **S: Huh?**

 **T: My hair.**

 **S: It looks great but you should be playing with James in his bedroom.**

 **T: I don't play! I'm not a child, I'm a woman!**

Torunn got angry.

 **S: You still have a lot of time ahead, enjoy your youth.**

 **T: Steve, I... I'm in love with you.**

 **S: Torunn... You're just a child and you're confused. You don't know what you're talking about.**

 **T: I'm not a child and you're an idiot!**

Torunn ran down the hall with tears in her eyes. James saw her walk by crying.

 **J: Torunn? What happened?**

Torunn down the stairs in a hurry, wiping away her tears. Torunn arrived at the living room and faced Natasha, who was with folded arms, just watching her.

Just the way that Natasha looked at her, made her feel bad.

 **J: Torunn!**

 **N: James go to your room.**

 **J: But mom...**

 **N: Go! And take Sarah with you.**

Torunn was afraid of Natasha for a short time, then she decided to take a more aggressive position. She stopped crying and lifted her head. James withdrew with Sarah.

 **N: Sit, please.**

 **T: I'm good here.**

 **N: I said SIT DOWN!**

Torunn looked at her angrily, she crossed her arms and sat on the couch.

Natasha sat on the little table in front of her.

 **N: What do you think you're doing?**

 **T: Nothing.**

 **N: Why did you died your hair red?**

 **T: Because I wanted to.**

 **N: To impress Steve?**

Torunn huffed and looked away.

 **N: You know this never gonna happen. You're like a daughter to us. We saw you grow.**

 **T: I'm a big girl, don't worry about me.**

 **N: I worry, I love you Torunn, just like I love my children.**

 **T: Liar!**

 **N: I don't lie to you.**

Torunn was trying hard not to cry, but a tear rolled down her face.

 **T: You said my father loved me and he would return.**

 **N: And that's not a lie.**

 **T: He never came back.**

 **N: I know, but he will return.**

 **T: Stop lying to me! I'm tired of everybody lying to me.**

Natasha touched Torunn's knee.

 **N: Well you're right, I don't know if he will come back, but I know that he loves you. You don't understand, but there are many forms of love. Several ways to express that love. One thing I am sure is that Hill loves you very much, and she doesn't deserve the way you've been treating her.**

Torunn looked at Natasha.

 **T: She doesn't care.**

 **N: She is the one who more cares, Torunn.**

Torunn sighed and was quiet for a few minutes.

 **T: I'm sorry.**

 **N: It's all right.**

 **T: I can't apologize to Steve.**

 **N: Why?**

 **T: I'll never have the courage to look in his face ever again.**

Natasha smiled.

 **N: Of course you will, don't be silly. It doesn't have to be today, tho. But today you have to apologize with Hill.**

Torunn consented to the head. Natasha reached for Torunn, that looked suspicious, but hugged her.

 **N: It'll be fine.**

 **T: I don't look good in red hair, right?**

 **N: I think you're beautiful anyway. That's why my son is in love with you.**

Torunn was embarrassed and looked down.

 **N: Don't hurt him, okay?**

 **T: I'll try.**

Torunn smiled.

 **T: Tell James that I'll see him tomorrow at school. I need to talk to Maria.**

Natasha nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, James miss Torunn in class. He asked her friends about her and they said Torunn warned that she wouldn't attend school today.

Today was physical education day, a.k.a Day of Girls sighing over James Rogers running, showing his defined muscles.

James stretched the central lawn, the race track was around the camp. The coach whistled and all the students went each to a race streak. James was for on line 5.

 **\- Come on, Barton! I don't have all day.**

The coach was talking to Francis, who don't ever participate of this class, but his father caught him with cigarettes and said he would now watch over him even at the school and Clint was there in the grandstand, wearing hat, sunglasses and a hood on top to disguise, but he let Francis know about his presence.

Francis was embarrassed because he is thinner than the other school athletes, and how he has this habit of competing with James in everything, he was already angry to be there.

Francis stood in line 2, that was a little ahead of James.

The coach whistled again and they got in position. All crouched and supported their hands on the floor, waiting for the start beep. Francis looked at James, who looked him back. Francis showed the middle finger to James, who frowned and made negative with his head. Francis laughed.

The coach whistled and everyone started running. James was already in second. And surprisingly, Francis was third. He gave his all to reach James and had moments that they were tied in the race, but Francis wasn't physically prepared for all this effort and he started to slow and stopped in the middle of the track and dropped to the floor, dramatizing.

James managed to come in first place. Clint clapped from the grandstands. James looked at him and smiled. Clint waved at James to congratulate him.

A group of older and more experienced athletes, approached James.

They were strong and very handsome boys, they wore white and red jackets, jackets that just who is from the football team, can have the honor to use.

 **\- James?**

 **J: Hi Peter.**

 **P: We saw you run, and we were impressed.**

Peter Stark announced.

 **\- We want you to come take a test to join the team.**

 **J: Really?**

 **\- Yeah, man.**

Confirmed Howard Stark, the twin brother of Peter.

 **H: Come tomorrow after class.**

 **J: I will. Thank you.**

James was super excited, he couldn't wait to tell his father the news.

 **\- Okay! Shower!**

Said the coach.

After school, James went home alone this time and when he got home, Sarah ran to him and embraced James's waist. James put his hand on her back and immediately understood the situation. He looked into the backyard and saw Steve and Natasha arguing fiercely and he didn't know why.

James left his backpack on the floor and looked at Sarah.

 **J: What is the reason this time?**

 **Sarah: My fault.**

 **J: Why?**

 **Sarah: I insisted with daddy to give me the puppy and he tried to convince Mom, but she said no, and he said that she is the only who rules the house always, and Dad left the house angry.**

 **J: But what then? What happened?**

 **Sarah: Dad came back… With the puppy.**

 **J: Oh God.**

 **Sarah: He said he paid for the house as well.**

 **J: Oh God!**

 **Sarah: Are they going to divorce, Jamie?**

James crouched down and looked at her. James smiled.

 **J: Of course they won't. Just because a dog? You know Mom gets mad, then everything is fine.**

 **Sarah: I don't want them to scream.**

Sarah covered her ears.

 **J: How about you play my game?**

 **Sarah: Can I?**

Sarah perked up.

 **J: Yes, go to my bedroom.**

Sarah ran up the stairs. James approached the backyard, he opened the glass door. Natasha and Steve stopped arguing when they noticed his presence.

 **J: Dad...**

 **S: See? He's scared.**

 **N: I scared him? You are screaming as much as I am, but it is easier to blame me, right?**

 **S: I'm not blaming you.**

 **N: Oh no?**

 **J: Mom! Dad!**

Natasha and Steve stopped arguing again and looked at James.

 **J: I was invited to the football team at school.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and turned her back trying to calm down, Steve forced a smile to James.

 **S: Congratulations, champ.**

 **J: Why are you fighting?**

 **N: Because your father brought a dog home, when I made it clear I didn't want dogs in this house!**

 **J: Mom, I want a dog too. I always wanted.**

 **S: See? 3 against 1. Accept, Natasha.**

Natasha gave up, she sighed and went up to her room without looking at Steve.

 **J: Dad...**

Steve looked at him.

 **J: Please don't divorce again.**

 **S: We won't, what are you talking about? And what do you mean by "again"?**

 **J: When Sarah was born you were separated.**

 **S: Yes, because a lot of things kept us apart, but after we married we never got away from each other.**

 **J: Mom is really angry.**

 **S: Don't worry, I know how to calm her. Come tell me about this football team.**

Steve and James talked for a few hours and Steve made dinner, he asked Sarah to call Natasha. Sarah knocked on Nat's door and approached the bed, Natasha was completely covered by the blankets.

 **Sarah: Mom?**

Natasha didn't answer.

 **Sarah: M-Mom, Dad. The dinner is ready.**

Sarah looked down.

 **Sarah: Mommy, don't you come?**

Sarah was sad because Natasha ignored her and left the room.

 **S: And where is your mother?**

 **Sarah: She's sleeping.**

The three ate and the kids went to sleep. Steve washed the dishes and went up stairs when her tried to open the bedroom's door, it was locked.

 **S: Natasha?**

Natasha didn't answer.

 **S: Natasha? Open that door.**

 **N: What do you want?**

 **S: Sleep.**

 **N: You can sleep on the couch.**

 **S: What?**

 **N: Or with the dog. Good night!**

Steve still knocked on the door a few times and called Natasha. Sarah opened the door, scratching her eye.

 **Sarah: Daddy.**

Steve looked at her.

 **Sarah: Are you still fighting?**

Steve picked her up, took her into her bedroom and put her lying in bed again. Steve covered her.

 **S: It's okay.**

 **Sarah: Dad, I don't want the puppy anymore.**

 **S: How so? Why?**

 **Sarah: Mom is upset with me and she's angry with you. I want Mom to like me.**

 **S: Hey, what's this about? She's not sad with you, she's just a little mad at me, but it will pass. And your mother doesn't like you, she loves you.**

 **Sarah: How much?**

Steve opened his arms.

 **S: This much.**

Sarah smiled.

 **Sarah: And you?**

 **S: Oh I love you so much like from here...**

Steve leaned against the wall, then walked to the door.

 **S: to here.**

Sarah laughed. Steve went close to her again and kissed her forehead.

 **S: Now go to sleep.**

Steve checked James who was sleeping all crooked on the bed, as usual. He turned off the lights and when Steve came out of James's room, he looked at his door and noticed that this time the door was open. He frowned and walked slowly.

Steve didn't know if Natasha had gone to the bathroom, or if it was an ambush and she would give kill him when he entered.

Well, it was an ambush. Natasha closed the door behind him, she almost rode on his back, but held her legs around his neck and made him go to the floor, she sat on his chest and put her foot on his arm so he would remain on the floor. Natasha looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

 **N: If you think for a second that you can contradict me, you're very wrong.**

Natasha pressed her lips on Steve's, giving him a peck.

 **N: I hate you, you know?**

 **S: I love you too.**

Natasha kissed Steve once again, Steve hugged her and he manage to calm her down right there on the floor during the night.

The next day, James was late for school, he would have to ask his father to take him to get in time. He ran down the stairs and get in the kitchen, Natasha was in a bathrobe hanging on Steve's neck, while Steve was giving a lot of pecks on her lips.

 **J: Ewwww! MOM! DAD!**

Natasha and Steve looked at him. Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

 **N: What, James?**

James was covering his eyes.

 **J: Please, I don't want to see this. GOD!**

 **N: We're not doing anything, James. Can I not kiss my husband?**

 **J: Nooo. DAD! Please.** **Stay away from her.**

Steve and Natasha laughed. James pushed Steve to stay away from Natasha, he's very jealous of him mother.

 **J: I need a ride.**

 **S: Let's go, I was already going to take Sarah.**

Upon arriving at school, the hall was full of students. James went to his locker to get his book, suddenly one of his friends, came over and put his hand on his shoulder. Another friend arrived soon after.

 **\- Wow, James, have you seen that goddess?**

James reached into the closet to get the book, then looked at the entrance to see who they were talking about, James dropped the book.

 **\- God dam she's hot! Is it a new student?**

 **\- No, man, I think I know her, isn't she…**

 **J: Torunn.**

Torunn was coming, she literally stopped the whole school. She was with blonde hair, smiling while talking with her friends.

Francis was skiing on the skateboard, then he saw everybody quiet, he looked at where everyone was staring, then he saw Torunn and got amazed. Francis didn't look to where he was going anymore, he faced the closet and fell on the ground.

Torunn walked by him, laughed and looked discreetly to him.

Torunn walked by James, looked at him and smiled too.

Friends of James began pushing and mess up with his hair.

 **\- She smiled at you.**

 **\- She's so into you, man.**

James wasn't even paying attention to what they said, he was also hypnotized, staring Torunn disappear in the hallway.

...

Later Natasha went pick Sarah at school.

Sarah approached the car, running and screaming.

 **Sarah: Daddy, Daddy, look what I did!**

Sarah noticed that it was Natasha who came to pick her and undid the smile. Natasha opened the door for her to enter.

 **N: Only your father can know what you did?**

Sarah handed the drawing to Natasha. It was a drawing of her and the puppy. Sarah didn't know if Natasha would fight over the drawing.

 **N: It's very beautiful. You did that?**

Sarah consented to the head.

Natasha started up the car.

 **N: I saw that you wrote Sarah, but don't put the name of the dog. He has no name?**

 **Sarah: No.**

 **N: Well, if we're staying with him, he needs a name, right?**

Natasha winked and smiled at Sarah. Sarah opened a huge smile.

 **Sarah: Well, I thought of a name.**

 **N: What name?**

 **Sarah: Sam.**

 **N: Sam? Because Uncle Sam?**

Sarah began to laugh.

 **N: He'll get mad and I think that he will tickle you a lot.**

 **Sarah: I know.**

Sarah laughed harder. Natasha parked in front of the house, she took off her belt and turned to see Sarah.

 **N: Can you forgive mom?**

Sarah turned serious again.

 **Sarah: You didn't answer me.**

 **N: I know, I'm sorry.**

 **Sarah: I was very sad.**

 **N: Aw, I'm so sorry, Mom will never do that to you again. Give me a hug?**

Sarah jumped to the front sit, then moved to Natasha's lap and hugged Natasha. Natasha kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

 **Sarah: Promise not fight with my father ever again?**

 **N: I can't promise you that, but I promise that I will never not make peace with him.**

Sarah smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

The young Sarah Romanoff dressed her black swimsuit, took a red scarf from her mother and wrapped around her waist. She also took a black scarf from her father and went downstairs running.

 **S: Sarah! Are you running on the stairs again?**

Steve called her attention from the kitchen.

 **Sarah: No, Daddy.**

Sarah put the black scarf covering her eyes, and began to do fighting moves, all gangly.

 **Sarah: I'm Captain Marvel! Take that, you villain mean!**

Sarah kicked the pad.

Steve went to the kitchen door, looked at her and laughed at her imitating her aunt Carol Danvers.

 **S: You're seeing something with this in your face?**

 **Sarah: Of course, I am very powerful, Mr. Rogers.**

 **S: Be careful, okay?**

Steve returned to the kitchen. Sarah continued kicking and punching the pads.

 **Sarah: Wait! If I am the Captain Marvel, I can fly!**

Sarah whispered to herself and decided to test. Sarah ran for the stairs, she moved to the top of the stairs and stood on the top step. She opened her little arms and jumped.

James was coming out of his bedroom just when Sarah decided to jump, he doesn't know how, but managed to run in time to hold Sarah. He grabbed her, but they both fell on the stairs. To protect Sarah, James hugged her, preventing her body to get hurt, but he ended up breaking his arm. Sarah was startled, screamed and began to cry loudly. Steve came running, and so Natasha.

Natasha took Sarah on her lap.

 **S: What happened?**

 **J: Ouch, I can't move my arm. Really hurts.**

Natasha looked at Sarah.

 **N: Did you hurt anything? What happened here?**

Sarah just cried, so Natasha thought the two had been hurt badly.

Steve approached James and squeezed his arm to feel, James writhed in pain.

 **S: It's broken.**

Natasha put Sarah on the floor and examined her, she was fine. Then she turned her attention to James.

 **N: I'll immobilize your arm. Come.**

 **J: No, it's hurting, Mom.**

Natasha looked at him blankly.

 **N: Did you broke your arm or your leg?**

Steve put his hand on his Natasha's shoulder.

 **S: It's okay, I'll take him to the hospital.**

 **N: Hospital? I can do this.**

 **S: Natasha! He is in pain, they will give some analgesic for him at the hospital. Remember that they don't have the same tolerance for pain that you have.**

Natasha now looked at James and stroked his face.

 **N: I am so sorry, James. You think you can walk to the car?**

James consented to the head.

 **S: How did this happen?**

 **J: That stupid girl tried jump from the stairs.**

 **Sarah: You Stupid!**

 **J: You are! You think you can fly, just because you're in this ridiculous outfit.**

 **N: James!**

 **S: Look at this language, boy. I told you to treat your sister well.**

 **J: But Dad, it's her fault!**

 **N: Okay, Okay. Let's go to the hospital.**

Steve drove to the hospital, James was attended, treated and released. On the way back, Sarah and James were in the back seat, Sarah was eating a bag of Doritos, she reached out the bag towards James, as sign of subsiding.

 **Sarah: Do you want some, Jamie?**

James didn't look at her. Sarah hates being ignored, even more knowing that someone is angry with her.

 **Sarah: Jamie look! There's Uncle Sam's home.**

Sarah pointed and looked at James, who was looking out of the car. Natasha watched them through the rearview mirror.

 **Sarah: Jamie, I learned a new song in school, it's like that...**

Now James looked at her angrily.

J: I don't want to hear, I bet it is stupid and I don't want you to talk to me ever again. It's your fault.

Sarah took a deep breath and made a huge beak, she was crestfallen and began to cry softly.

 **N: James, I know you're upset, but don't talk to her like that. She didn't know what she was doing, she didn't want you to get hurt.**

 **J: I was called to the football team and now I'm hurt, because of her. I hate her.**

Now Sarah has shrunk her legs, hugged her knees and cried louder.

 **S: Sarah, it's okay. He didn't mean it. James!**

 **J: You are always on her side!**

 **N: Not true. James, she is young, she's still learning things. Have more patience, please.**

 **S: You have to apologize.**

 **J: What?**

Natasha looked at Steve and made negative with her head, Steve raised his eyebrows at Natasha and made positive with his head.

 **J: I will not apologize, she's the one who has to apologize.**

Steve parked the car at home, Sarah opened the car door and ran into the house.

 **S: You were very rude.**

 **N: He's upset, Steve.**

 **S: So what? Not reason to treat Sarah like that.**

Steve looked James through the rearview mirror.

 **S: Go apologize.**

 **J: No!**

James frowned.

 **S: James, it's an order.**

 **J: I will not apologize!**

 **S: So you're grounded.**

 **N: No, he's not.**

Steve looked at Natasha, angry. Steve sighed.

James got out and slammed the car door, he knew that Steve and Natasha would spend hours discussing in the car.

...

 **H: Torunn.**

Torunn was lying in her bed, swinging her feet in the rhythm of the music she was listening on the headset, while swapping messages with her friends on the cellphone.

 **H: Torunn!**

Torunn was startled and looked at Hill. She removed the headphones.

 **H: I have a surprise for you.**

 **T: What?**

Torunn can't avoid having hopes to be her father suddenly appearing to get her or at least see her a little bit. Whenever Hill announces a surprise, she always thinks it's him. Torunn got out of bed, excited and smiling.

 **H: It's in the living room, come quickly.**

Torunn went to the living room and was disappointed. It wasn't her father, but the visit that was there made her very happy too.

 **T: Aunt Ororo.**

 **O: Oh my little princess, you've grown so much! I can't believe. Come here, give me a hug.**

Torunn went to Ororo and hugged her.

 **O: How beautiful you are, let me look at you. She was always beautiful. You must have several boyfriends. Is it James?**

Torunn made a face of boredom, getting awkwardly.

 **T: I have no boyfriend, Aunt Ororo.**

 **O: With a face like that? I doubt!**

 **T: Where's Azari?**

 **O: Azari! Azari, come here, my son.**

Azari entered the apartment, showing discouragement.

 **T: Azari!**

Torunn went to him and hugged him. She ran her hand in his braids.

 **T: I loved your hair like that. You're so big.**

 **H: You and Azari will study at the same school, Torunn.**

 **T: Really? That's cool, Azari! James is there too.**

 **A: But I don't know anyone there, only Pym.**

 **T: You will know. You can hang with me.**

 **H: But he is in another grade level from you.**

 **T: But we can see at lunch. It's going to be very nice! If you have any problems, just talk to me!**

Azari smiled. Ororo said goodbye and walked away with Azari.

 **T: Can I go to James house?**

 **H: At this hour?**

 **T: Natasha brings me home later. Please, Maria.**

 **H: Okay, but you won't sleep there. I'll get the keys.**

 **T: No, I'll walk to there. It's not even dark yet.**

Torunn got out of her apartment to go to James House. It was 3 blocks away. It was already getting dark, and the street was particularly deserted today. The shops were already closed, and a few people walking in the street.

Torunn went in front of a deserted alley, which is a shortcut to James home, but Maria always warned her to not go there, because it's dangerous. Torunn always had an attraction to danger. She stopped in front the alley and looked there. She always looks. It had something shiny calling her attention at the end of the alley.

Torunn tried to identify what it was and looked around to see if there were more people around, she almost entered the alley, but decided to follow her path.

When she reached the corner, she heard someone make some noise in the ally. Torunn frowned and looked back. There was no one. She heard someone running in the alley, she decided to go back and look again. There was no one. She thought it was something of her mind.

The shiny object began to move again. Torunn bit her lip, curiosity was too much for her. She walked slowly into the alley. In the alley, had some garbage and filth buckets. A cat ran past her, which scared her for a few seconds. When she stepped back, she felt her body bumped into someone. Torunn prepared to scream, but she was prevented by whoever was behind her. She got her mouth covered.

Torunn is very strong, she has the strength of Asgard, she was getting ready to fight, but the attacker turned her body to him. Torunn stood frozen, staring at the man in front of her.

He put his index finger on his lip, indicating for her to stay quiet.

Torunn could hardly believe what she was seeing, it was like she saw in the pictures, the long blonde hair, silver armor, long red cape and a shiny helmet, huge muscles, beard and blond eyebrows and blue eyes like hers. Yes, it was her father.

 _He finally came back for me._ Torunn thought while a smile took form on her face, although she didn't know if she should cry or smile.

 **T: F-father... Y-you're back! For me.**

Thor nodded.

 **Thor: You want to go home?**

 **T: Yes, I do. It's all I ever wanted. Where's my mother? I want to meet** **her.**

 **Thor: You will see her. Everybody is waiting for you in Asgard.**

A portal, full of lights, opened, a big strong wind was coming towards the portal. Thor reached for Torunn. Torunn held his hand but looked to the street and Thor noticed some hesitation from her.

 **Thor: Your grandparents are eager to meet you.**

Torunn didn't even know that she had grandparents. She wondered how it should be having a huge family that loves her. She couldn't wait to meet them. Torunn looked at Thor and smiled. Thor moved toward the portal, but Torunn remained motionless.

 **Thor: What is it, my princess?**

 **T: I-I... I have to tell Maria. I c-can't go without talking to her.**

 **Thor: Oh, Maria. She's not your mother, she's just a mortal.**

Torunn frowned.

 **T: She's the only mother I knew. I better go.**

Torunn tried to free her hand and moved away, but Thor hold her hand tighter.

 **Thor: Wait, wait. Okay, the portal can't stay open for long, Torunn. Why don't you come, and communicate with Maria when we get in Asgard?**

 **T: I don't know. Will I be able to come back to see her?**

 **Thor: Of course.**

 **T: Today?**

 **Thor: Sure! I promise.**

Torunn entered the portal with Thor.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late at night when the phone on Steve's house began to ring. Steve and Natasha were awake, but "busy" making "peace" in their bedroom.

 **S: Should I answer?**

 **N: No! Keep going.**

The phone was still ringing, again and again.

 **S: They are very insistent, aren't they?**

Natasha rolled her eyes, she curled up on the table and reached for the phone.

 ** _N: Hill?_**

 ** _H: Natasha, Is Torunn in your house yet? It's late. I came home now and I told her to get back home early. She loves to challenge me. Tell her I'm going to pick her right now!_**

 ** _N: What? Hill, Torunn is not here._**

 ** _H: No? What time She left?_**

 ** _N: None, she wasn't here today._**

 ** _H: How not? She said she was going to your house, and it was around 6pm._**

 ** _N: Hill it's already midnight, is she not at home?_**

 ** _H: No! Oh God, she must be on some friend's home! She will be grounded the rest of the year!_**

 ** _N: Hill, call me when you find her._**

 **S: What happened to Torunn this time?**

 **N: She thought Torunn were here.**

 **S: Oh she must have gone to some friend's house. And now can you come back here?**

Steve patted the bed, calling her. Natasha was thoughtful.

 **N: What if something happened to her?**

 **S: Nat? Torunn is a rebel, you know. Soon she will appear. Come on, come here.**

Natasha was idly, looking to the side.

 **N: Maybe she came and she didn't come in. I'll ask James.**

 **S: Natasha, can't you do it later?**

Natasha looked at Steve.

 **S: I need a little help here.**

 **N: I'm glad you have two hands to help yourself.**

Natasha wore some clothes and went to ask James about Torunn. Hill called again, saying she called all her friends and Torunn wasn't anywhere.

 ** _N: Hill, calm down._**

Natasha was on phone with Maria Hill, she grabbed a jacket and dressed it up. She took Steve's bike keys and went downstairs settling and holding the phone.

 **N: I'm going to your house, okay?**

 **H: No need.**

Natasha heard the bell ring.

She opened the door and it was Hill. Hill came in, clearly nervous.

 **H: What do I do?**

 **N: Hill. We'll find her.**

 **H: I lost Thor's daughter. Thor's daughter. I can already smell my hair being roasted with the lightning that he will hit me.**

 **J: Torunn disappeared?**

James appeared on the stairs.

 **N: James, you should be sleeping.**

 **J: Mom, why Maria is here? Has something happened to Torunn?**

 **N: We don't know. Why don't you call your friends and try to know if she is there?**

 **J: I'll do it.**

Sarah also appeared on the stairs, sweater and all sleepy.

 **Sarah: Aunt Maria?**

 **N: Sarah go back to your room and go to sleep.**

 **Sarah: But Aunt Maria is here.**

 **H: I'm leaving soon, go to sleep that tomorrow I'll speak to you.**

 **Sarah: Mom?**

 **N: What?**

 **Sarah: Can I have some milk?**

 **N: My God, Sarah, is it time for that?**

 **Sarah: I'm hungry.**

 **H: It's okay, Nat. Leave her.**

Natasha went to the kitchen to prepare a warm milk for Sarah. While Natasha prepared, Sarah went downstairs and sat on Maria's side. When Natasha came with her milk, Sarah laid her head on Hill's lap and slept again.

...

The trip through the portal took longer than expected. Torunn and Thor finally landed. Torunn closed her eyes during the landing. She was surprise by the cold she was feeling. The weather is not what she expected.

As she opened her eyes and looked around, she frowned, Asgard was nothing like she expected, much less as how everybody described it to her.

 **T: So... That's Asgard?**

 **Thor: It's not what you expected?**

Torunn made negative with her head, a little bland, but she smiled.

 **T: I thought it was different, but it doesn't matter, now. I want to meet my mother, my grandparents. Where is everyone?**

Thor just smiled sarcastically. Torunn looked at him suspiciously.

 **T: Where is Sif?**

 **Thor: Easy there, little girl.**

 **T: I will not be calm, open this portal, I'll come back to Maria right now.**

Thor approached Torunn.

 **Thor: Unfortunately, you want, but you can't. And you can get used to this place, you're not leaving here anymore. Forget Maria, you will never see her ever again.**

Torunn looked at him with rage. She was prepared to fight him, but an army appeared from nothing. It was a strange army, they seemed to be made of ice, it was terrible creatures with red eyes, she never saw anything like that in her life.

 **T: You're not my father!**

Thor started laughing, he crouched and revealed his true identity. He stood, looking at Torunn.

 **\- Well, you took some time to figure it out, but...**

 **T: Who are you?**

\- **Your precious Maria Hill did not tell you, that you have an uncle?**

Torunn made negative with her head, still in shock.

 **\- That's so mean of her.** **I'm hurt.** **I am your Uncle Loki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**T: Loki? My uncle?**

 **L: Yes. Don't you enjoy to know you have an uncle?**

 **T: I demand that you take me back immediately.**

 **L: So stubborn little girl, I already said you won't return.**

 **T: Do you think I'm afraid of you? How do you dare? I'm Torunn, Thor's daughter. You and these monsters don't scare me. My father will come for me.**

Loki started laughing.

 **L: You know what? I like you. I think we'll get along.**

Torunn looked around and she was surrounded. She wasn't sure how to act, she remembered she was wearing a spit in her. She removed it quickly and came toward Loki and tried to attack him, but he held on her wrist.

 **L: Look that! You are strong, but not smart, but what to expect being Thor's daughter?**

Loki pressed her wrist until she drop the spit, he pushed her and she fell to the ground.

 **L: A little annoying, too. Is there anything of Lady Sif on you?**

 **T: My father will get you and torture you for having touched his daughter. He will... He…**

Loki interrupted her speech with a sarcastic laugh.

 **L: Do you really think your father will come for you? He didn't come all these years... Honey. Do you think he cares about you?**

 **T: He loves me and will come for me.**

 **L: Oh, my sweet niece. You have what 14 years ow? And whee is he? Wake up...**

Loki snapped his fingers.

 **L: He won't come.**

 **T: He's coming! He will come! You're an idiot. Leave me alone!**

Torunn grabbed three stones that were on the floor and flung against Loki's army. Her Torunn force was able to hurt some of the Frost Army. The army prepared to fight back.

Loki raised his hand and the army stopped. Torunn looked at Loki, angry. She bore no longer be in his presence, she pushed the monsters who were around her and started running aimlessly.

The army would go after her, but Loki prevented them.

 **L: Let her go. She has nowhere to go or hide. Don't touch her. I can't get away from Asgard for so long. I don't want to arouse suspicion.**

 **\- Can we play with her, master?**

 **\- Yeah, yeah, let's play with her. Maybe take an arm.**

 **\- Or head.**

The creatures began to laugh.

 **L: I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!**

The creatures stopped laughing.

 **L: I have to go.**

Loki opened a portal and returned to Asgard, leaving Torunn alone amid the frost army.

...

On Earth, it had already spent more than 24 hours of Torunn's disappearance. Hill was inconsolable. Natasha called Clint, who brought Francis together. He was retired, but for Torunn, they will return to active duty. They needed to find her.

Sarah woke up and down the stairs rubbing her eyes, yawning and carrying Spider Woman's doll. She stopped on the stairs and looked at all the people gathered in her room. First she thought she was still dreaming, then she was confused.

 **Sarah: Where's my dad?**

Everyone looked at Sarah. Steve was in the room, but Sarah didn't see him. Steve went to her.

 **S: What is it, princess?**

 **Sarah: Are you having a party?**

 **S: No, my love. Why don't you go back to your bedroom and play there?**

Sarah didn't recognize most of the people present, but the person who was opening the door of the house and entering now, she recognized the face. Sarah smiled and ran to him.

 **Sarah: Uncle Sam, Uncle Sam.**

Sam picked her up.

 **Sam: Guys, don't you get tired to grow?**

Natasha came into the living room and saw Sarah in Sam's lap, then she looked at Steve.

 **N: What Sarah is doing here in the middle of the Avengers and SHIELD? STEVE!**

 **S: She doesn't even know what that is, Nat.**

Natasha went to Sam and took Sarah on her lap.

 **Sarah: I want to stay here, Mom.**

 **N: But you can't.**

Natasha went with Sarah on her lap and went up the stairs, when Steve stopped her.

 **S: Don't you think you're overreacting?**

N: Am I? I told you I don't want her and James involved with Avengers and SHIELD. The last time, we got 2 years without James.

 **S: Natasha...**

 **Sarah: I want to stay with Uncle Sam. Look at Aunt Carol! Aunt Carol! Aunt Carol!**

Carol and Jessica were entering the house, the two wave to Sarah, who waved back, while Natasha went up the stairs with her to her bedroom.

 **Sarah: Mommyyy, please.**

Natasha put her inside the bedroom. She looked Sarah in the eye.

 **N: I know you miss Uncle Sam and aunt Carol, but today they can't be with you. I promise that some other day, they'll come back to stay with you.**

Clint knocked and entered Sarah's bedroom.

 **C: Hi Sarah, do you remember me?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

 **N: Your fault, you never came to visit us.**

 **C: Your Aunt Laura sent it to you.**

Clint gave a doll to Sarah. She dropped her other doll on the floor and grabbed the new one. Not so new. Clint looked at Natasha.

 **C: It was Lila's.**

Natasha hugged Clint.

 **N: Thank you.**

Natasha and Clint went downstairs. James was in his room with Azari and Francis.

 **F: Your room seems like a little girl's room.**

 **J: No one called you here.**

 **F: Your father told me to stay here for us to "play." Baby boy.**

 **J: Shut up, Francis!**

 **F: Speaking of mother... Your mother is the hottest woman I've ever seen.**

Now Francis crossed the line, James got up and stood in front of Francis. James is extremely peaceful, but no one can talk about his mom. James punched Francis. Francis came to fall off the chair. Azari was laughing.

Francis got furious, he stood up and pushed James, the two began to beat themselves and break things. Azari climbed onto the bed and started jumping.

 **A: That's right, Jay! Hit him. Hit him!**

After Francis got up and recovered, he was winning the fight, because James has never fight is his life. He also punched James' face.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Scott was coming along and brought his young son Pym.

 **Pym: Captain America!**

 **Sam: No, I'm Captain America now.**

Sam began to grumble that children still drool over Steve.

 **S: How old are you?**

 **Pym: 12. I'm your biggest fan!**

 **Scott: He's nine actually!**

 **Pym: Dad!**

 **S: Thank you, Pym. How about you play with my son? Come I'll introduce you ...**

All the avengers took a fright, when they heard the noise of several things falling on the second floor.

 **Jess: Is there a party going on up there?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other and made heads or tails. Steve lost and had to go up to see what was happening, he took the opportunity to introduce Pym to the kids.

Steve opened the door and saw James and Francis fighting on the carpet.

 **S: James! Francis!**

They both stopped and looked at Steve.

 **S: Torunn is missing and the way you help fighting?**

 **J: Sorry, Dad, but Francis, he...**

 **S: I don't care, James. Talk with each other, deal with it alone, you're not a baby anymore.**

 **F: Who's that boy?**

 **S: That's Pym, Ant Man's son. Pym, that's my son James, this is the son of Clint, Francis. And that one over there is...**

 **Pym: Azari.**

 **Azari: Hi Pym.**

 **S: You know each other?**

 **A: Pym is in my class.**

 **S: I thought Azari was older than you.**

 **F: Azari is delayed several years in school. He's retarded.**

Azari frowned, he pointed his finger towards Francis and a small shock wave hit Francis.

 **F: Ouch!**

 **S: Azari! No powers.**

 **A: Actually, Pym is a nerd.**

Sarah appeared in the doorway.

 **Sarah: I want to play too.**

 **J: No! Father! She is small and a girl.**

Sarah frowned and looked at Pym.

 **Sarah: He is small too.**

 **F: But he's a boy.**

 **A: I'll play with you, Sarah.**

 **P: Me too.**

 **S: I'm going down. Behave. I don't want to come up here again to correct you.**

 **Sarah: Let's play?**

 **A: What do you wanna play?**

 **Sarah: We play house like Pym is my son and Azari is the father.**

 **J: Sarah!**

 **P: No! I am big and we do not play things like that!**

 **A: Why don't we play a game? What's there, Jay?**

 **J: Monopoly, War and Twist.**

 **F: Boriiiinnngg! I'm leaving, losers.**

The children looked at Francis, blankly. Francis opened James bedroom's window.

 **P: Are you crazy? You're going to get hurt.**

 **A: Probably die…**

 **F: Stop being such babies. I'll find Torunn while you are here, doing nothing.**

 **J: Our parents are taking care of it.**

 **F: They are hours down there, they don't solve anything. Will you join me or you're too scared?**

James looked at Francis with anger.

 **A: James that is a bad, bad idea. He's just testing you. You will get in trouble, don't listen to him.**

James looked at Azari, but decided to follow Francis. He was tired of being so straight. Pym went to the window after them.

 **A: Pym!**

 **P: Oh, come on, Azari. It will be cool.**

Azari sighed and also went out the window. They went down by the roof, then jumped to the grass. When they were all together, Francis looked up and almost had a heart attack.

 **F: My God, SARAH!**

 **J: SARAH! Don't.**

Sarah was with her legs already out the window.

 **Sarah: I'm going too.**

 **J: Of course you won't. You're small.**

 **Sarah: If Pym can go, I can go too!**

 **J: No!**

 **Sarah: So I'll call Mom.** **MOMMM!**

James hit his forehead, angry.

 **J: Come quickly, then.**

James helped Sarah to get on the floor, the five ran through the streets, looking for Torunn.

...

All the Avengers and SHIELD members were arguing among themselves, wanting to find a culprit. They thought it was Thor who came and picked her, but wouldn't he warn Maria or thank her for taking care of Torunn for all these years?

 **Jess: How can Thor did not show up for his daughter after all these years?**

 **Carol: Yeah, guys, his daughter disappeared. He should be around throwing lightning around.**

 **S: Yes, that's very suspicious.**

 **Clint: If she was truly missing, Thor would come back.**

 **N: Maybe… But… I don't know, Torunn would never accept go, without talking to Maria.**

While they were discussing, Sam went to Hill who walked into the yard, to disguise the sadness that she was.

 **Sam: Hey... How are you?**

 **H: Fine.**

 **Sam: Hill? Stop trying to be tough all the time.**

 **H: I don't make me tough, I am. Damn, if I could be any other way, I would. I wanted to be... I wanted to be a better person to Torunn, for you and all I could do is put you away from me and now Torunn.**

Sam reached Hill and held in her arms, forcing her to look into his eyes.

 **Sam: What's this? I never wanted you to change, I only wished you had let me in, you shut yourself completely. And Torunn... She couldn't have a better mother than you.**

 **H: Anyone is better than me as a mother.**

 **Sam: That's not true. James and Torunn they really loves you. Torunn specially, she would never leave you.**

 **H: So where is she, Sam? Where?**

Hill started crying and Sam held her, stroking her hair to calm her down.

...

Back to the meeting of the Avengers, SHIELD agents indicated the last place Torunn was seen by security cameras. Closer to her house, near the alley desert. This was possible due to the facial recognition engine, SHIELD hacked all neighborhood cameras looking for her.

 **S: Nat, It's very quiet up there.**

 **N: I noticed, I'm going up to check them.**

Natasha went up and opened Sarah's door, she wasn't there, Natasha opened the James's bedroom door, none of them were there. Natasha looked at the open window and felt a terrible anguish, she ran to her bedroom and didn't see the children.

Natasha shouted the name of their children. Steve ran when he heard Natasha screaming and just behind Sam came, then Clint and Hill.

 **S: Nat?**

 **N: They're gone!**

 **C: Gone? What?**

 **S: They're not. James! James! Sarah!**

 **C: Francis !**

They all started to scream, calling the kids.

 **N: I said it was a bad idea to get all the Avengers together again.**

 **S: Natasha calm down, we don't know what happened yet.**

 **N: I can't believe that I lost my children again.**

Steve went to Natasha and touched her arm, Natasha moved away from his touch, her whole body was shaking.

 **N: No! I can't... I can't lose them.** **Not again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Torunn ran for hours in the middle of the snow that was falling, she ran till her body get exhausted. She stopped and looked around, it was so dark, cold and lonely there. Nothing but snow mountains. Torunn felt her legs hurt from running, she knelt down and began to think about her childhood with Maria taking care of her and James, and about aunt Ororo too.

Torunn had nothing to complain about Maria, she was patient and impatient, but she was always there for her, and only because she thinks her father returned for her, she felt entitled to go with him, leaving everybody that she knows behind. How could she? Basically, Torunn think she actually deserved this punishment, for being ungrateful and spoiled.

Not that Torunn despised Maria, she just imagined what it would be like to have her father and her mother around. Torunn began to cry and remember the times she felt alone and abandoned and Maria just hugged her. Torunn always felt better after Maria's hugs, she knew she would never be alone. But why her father, who everybody says that love her, does not appear to save her?

 **T: FATHER!**

Torunn shouted, crying.

 **T: Maria told me you can hear me wherever I am. I don't even know if this is true… Father, please help me. I don't want to stay here. Father, if you love me, I beg you, come save me.** **Help me. Please.**

Torunn lay on the floor because of the cold and hugged her knees, she kept calling for her father, crying softly till fall asleep.

...

Francis and James were coordinating the searches through streets, asking people if they saw a girl with the characteristics of Torunn.

Sarah held the hand of James, because she's afraid of getting lost on the street.

 **J: Hey! Don't touch me.**

 **Sarah: But I'm scared.**

 **J: And why do you came with us, then?**

Azari held in Sarah's hand. Sarah smiled at him.

A man finally had Torunn's news, this man was wearing an overcoat and a hat that covered half of his face, not allowing them to see clearly who it was. He indicated that Torunn entered that alley.

 **J: Torunn knew that here was dangerous, she would not enter.**

 **F: If she knew it was dangerous, so she would go.**

 **J: Of course she was not.**

 **F: Of course she would.**

 **J: No!**

 **F: Yes!**

 **J: You think you know her better than me?**

 **F: You think you know everything about her?**

 **Pym: Guys! Guys! Look that!**

They saw a colorful cloud in the alley background, which called their attention.

 **A: We better call our parents and tell where we are, I'll be in so much trouble, folks.**

 **F: I'll see what it is.**

 **A: James, let him go, let's wait here.**

James was already going after Francis in the alley, and Pym was right behind. Azari rolled his eyes and sighed.

 **A: No one hears me!**

Azari came after them.

 **F: What is it?**

 **Pym: It looks like a three-dimensional portal.**

 **J: What?**

 **F: He must watch very cartoon. Three-dimensional portal… Duuuhhh. So dumb!**

Sarah looked to the cloud, then to her hand, she noticed that her doll wasn't with her.

 **Sarah: My Doll!**

The boys were discussing what that thing was and ignored Sarah.

 **Sarah: My doll, my doll!**

 **J: Sarah, shut up!**

 **Sarah: B-but my doll...**

Sarah pouted and was ready to cry when she looked at the street and saw her doll on the sidewalk, she smiled and saw a dog passing, the dog bit the doll and took it to the middle of the street. He dropped the doll in the middle of the asphalt and walked away.

 **Sarah: My Doll!**

Sarah frowned, with a determined gaze and she free her hand from Azari's, who didn't even notice, because of the discussion.

It all happened very fast. The portal began to shrink in size and sucking everything that was around, the boys were swallowed up into the cloud, which closed and disappeared, while Sarah ran to the middle of the asphalt and grabbed the doll, she hugged the doll and look at the street, she just closed her eyes and tried to protect herself from the truck coming toward her in high speed. The driver was trying in every way to brake in time.

...

 **H: Natasha, an agent located the children. It's all right, they just fled.**

 **N: They fled?**

 **S: They wouldn't do it.**

 **N: James not, but Sarah maybe...**

 **S: Maybe James has gone to protect her.**

Natasha and Steve climbed on the bike, Hill, Sam and Clint were in a car behind. Jess and Carol were in Natasha's house, monitoring searches for Torunn.

Once they reached the street. Natasha and Steve saw Sarah ran to the street and a truck going towards her.

 **N: SARAH!**

Natasha couldn't react, or Steve. They were petrified.

The same man who gave information to the Avenger's children, ran and took Sarah in his arms and left her on the sidewalk in time to save her. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw clearly who it was, because he was very close to her.

The man, seemed to be little older than her father and he was very beautiful too. He winked at Sarah, who smiled at him. Soon Natasha and Steve approached her, and a crowd of people had gathered around.

Natasha grabbed her strong.

 **N: Sarah, are you okay? Are you hurt?**

 **Sarah: I'm fine, Mommy, the man saved me.**

Steve looked around for the man to thank him, but he wasn't there anymore.

Soon, Natasha's concern changed to anger.

 **N: Are you crazy? What were you thinking? Running into the street? Leaving home without an adult?**

Sarah now was scared and her eyes filled with tears. Steve picked her up and Sarah hid her face in his shoulder.

 **S: Natasha, easy.**

 **N: Easy?** **You want me to calm down? You can only be kidd...**

Clint touched Natasha's shoulde and made her walk away from Sarah, she was very uncontrolled and was scaring not only Sarah, but everyone as well.

Steve moved Sarah away enough to look her in the eye.

 **S: Where's James and the boys?**

Sarah pointed to the alley.

 **S: There's no one there, and James knows he shouldn't enter this alley.**

 **Sarah: It had a very beautiful cloud. I think they went inside of it.**

 **S: Sarah, are you making things up?**

 **Sarah: No, it's true.**

 **C: Sarah, how was this cloud?**

 **Sarah: Colorful! Different, and had a black hole in the middle of it.**

 **S: You know something? Is that familiar to you, Clint?**

 **C: I saw something like that when Loki appeared on Earth for the first time.**

 **S: Loki? He's not stuck in Asgard?**

 **H: My God, this is something of Loki. Loki is with Torunn!**

 **Sam: And all the kids, then.**

 **N: I'll kill Thor that he had not killed Loki when he had the opportunity and then I'll kill Loki slowly.**

 **Sarah: Are you gonna kill, mom?**

Natasha realized the things she was saying in front of Sarah. Steve explained to Sarah that her mother was just kidding.

 **S: Sam, take Sarah home, we stay and look for the boys.**

...

James, Francis, Azari and Pym landed on the same planet where Torunn was, and in the same place where Torunn landed. There was nobody there.

 **Pym: It's so cold!**

 **A: Where are we? Why is it night? This is the Apocalypse! Punishment of my ancestors for running away from my parents. I'm so screwed.**

 **F: What place... Soooo cool!**

 **J: Cool? We get here because of you! How do we go home?**

 **F: Home, home, home... Relax! Our parents are the Avengers, they will find us.**

While they talked, the army of Frost Giants surrounded them.

 **J: What is it?**

 **Pym: Jesus!**

 **A: Apocalypse.**

Azari made the sign of the cross.

 **Pym: M-maybe they're good, right?**

 **F: For that spear ice forming in his arms, I'm not quite sure about that.**

 **J: Ruuuuuunnnn!**

And it was what they did, they ran like never before, luckily the ice army doesn't move at the same speed and they could divert them, and gain distance. They ended up going in the same direction where Torunn was.

Torunn was lying in the snow and woke to the sound of children screaming. She opened her eyes and sat down.

 **T: That voice... It can't be.**

Torunn looked at four points in the snow, running toward her. She got up and looked better. Yes, it was James, her best friend.

 **T: James!**

James spotted Torunn and everyone ran to her.

 **J: Torunn!**

James and Torunn ran toward each other and hugged tight. Torunn started crying of excitement.

 **T: James! How? I thought I'd never see you again. Azari what are you doing here? Francis! And who is this?**

 **Pym: Hi, I'm Pym.**

The Frost Giants approached.

 **J: We have to get away!**

 **T: All right! I got it. Stay behind me.**

 **F: Are you crazy?**

 **T: I am the daughter of Thor and Lady Sif, I am immortal.**

 **J: Immortal? No one ever said you're immortal.**

 **T: I'm saying. If my parents are gods, so am I.**

The army came and Torunn came in front of her friends and extended her hand in a gesture to make them stop, as her uncle, Loki did.

 **\- You are not the master!**

 **T: I am his niece and I command you to leave us alone.**

 **\- Command?**

The Frost Giants started laughing.

 **T: You doubt? Well, when my uncle return and he will, I will tell him, you disobeyed my orders!**

The creatures seem to have been confused.

 **\- Better wait the master back.**

 **\- Yes, better wait for the master.**

The Frost Giants went away grumbling.

Torunn was pleased with herself for having them away. She looked at James and the others, smiling.

 **T: Let's go home.**

 **F: How?**

 **T: What do you mean how? You have come here where? Let's get out there.**

 **J: We don't know. We just got here.**

 **A: So we're stuck in this place?**

Torunn was in denial, all hope she had ended. And now her friends were stuck along with her and she doesn't know what will become of them when Loki comes back, she can't protect them from Loki alone.

 **J: Torunn, are you okay? What's it?**

 **T: I... I just... I need some time.**

Torunn ran again toward a cave, she came and knelt down and began to cry again.

 **T: Father... Can you hear me? I don't know if this is true, or if Hill said to make me more cheerful when I was little. I will not ask you to come for me anymore, I just ask you to please help my friends, they are my family, like Hill is. Their parents does not deserve to be concern about them and I am sure they are. Please Father, help me to protect my family.**

Torunn waited and waited, she closed her eyes and sighed. She heard the boys screaming and looked at them coming running toward the cave. Torunn got up and left the cave and understood the reason for the uproar. An object came through the sky toward them, it had flames coming out of the object.

 **J: What is it?**

 **F: Flying saucer?**

 **Pym: No, that's a meteor! You idiot!**

 **A: Just like in Apocalypse as my mother told me, it is our end!**

Torunn approached them and wiped her tears and smiled.

The object hit the ground, causing a large crater and raised a dust curtain.

Torunn ran into the crater.

 **J: Torunn! Wait!**

Torunn approached the object, bright, shiny and wonderful.

The boys came to see what it was.

 **F: A flying sword?**

 **T: It's from my father, to me! He heard me! He heard me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**P: Your father? Are you saying that your father send it here for you? How? From where?**

 **T: From his world!**

 **P: World?**

Pym circled his finger near his head looking at Azari, indicating that Torunn is crazy. Pym approached the sword.

 **P: How can someone throws a sword here?**

 **T: My father is very strong, he is the strongest man in the universe.**

 **F: I thought it was the Hulk.**

Torunn glared at Francis.

 **T: My father is a god! The most powerful of the gods, more powerful than...**

 **J: Yeah, yeah, Torunn. We get it.**

 **P: If he could throw it here, he is strong indeed.**

Pym grabbed the sword and tried to take it off the ground.

 **P: Wow this is heavy.**

 **A: You are very small, Pym. Excuse me.**

Azari held the sword with one hand and tried to lift. Unsuccessfully. Tried with both hands, almost climbed on top of it and nothing.

Francis tried to lift the sword, and also failed. Torunn crossed her arms and looked at them.

 **T: You are not worthy.**

 **P: Try, James.**

 **A: Yes, try, try.**

James looked at Torunn asking authorization to try and she did a gesture with her head indicating that he could try.

James grabbed the sword and even Torunn believed that James would be able to raise the sword, but he was not. Torunn was shocked and started laughing.

 **T: None of you are worth!**

Torunn touched the sword and it automatically ignited an intense light, Torunn arm was stuck, she couldn't move, a wave of electricity ran through Torunn's arm and wrapped the sword.

Azari made the sign of the cross.

 **A: This can't be good.**

The light went out and Torunn managed to lift the sword.

 **T: I did it! I did it!**

 **J: Were you with electricity in your body or?**

 **T: I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'm powerful now like my father.**

 **F: Powerful. Like my father. Blah blah blah**

Said Francis imitating Torunn and her posture. Torunn squinted and pointed her sword toward Francis.

 **T: How dare you mock me?**

Francis pushed the sword to the side, removing it from his face.

 **F: You think you're so powerful. How does this sword will help us get out of here? Your father didn't help us at all.**

 **J: Of course it helped. He didn't send the sword for nothing.**

 **A: It should be good for something.**

 **P: Sword are made to fight.**

 **F: Duuuhh and you are considered a genius?**

Torunn looked at the sword and didn't know what to do with it. She decided to test.

 **T: Asgard Sword, open the portal!**

The boys were looking at her.

 **T: Sword open the portal. Take us back to Earth!**

Francis rolled his eyes and pretended to faint. Pym and Azari looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

 **T: Abracadabra? Sword do something! Dammit! It made me look like a stupid. That sword can't do anything!**

Torunn plunged the sword on the ground with anger and the sword opened a crack in the floor that stretched for kilometers.

 **J: Wow. Torunn!**

 **A: Look that!**

 **P: That was very cool!**

Francis sat and watched.

 **F: We're still here.**

The crack finally stopped to make way on the ground and very far away a huge hole was opened in the floor and a very strong light was coming out from the hole like a waterfall of light.

 **A: Apocalypse...**

 **P: Stop with it, Azari. It's the portal. We can go home.**

 **F: How do you know?**

 **P: The colors are similar to the cloud that brought us here, it can only take us back. Let's go.**

Everyone started running and they were far from the hole. But the crack and the light beam has not attracted only their attention, the frost giants saw it and they were much closer to the portal than the kids.

When the kids got closer, they saw the army and braked for a moment.

 **P: The hole seems to be decreasing.**

 **J: The portal is closing!**

 **T: We need to run.**

 **F: In their direction? No way.**

 **A: Do you want to stay here forever?**

 **F: No.**

 **A: So run!**

 **J: Francis, take the larger rocks you find on the way. Pym and Azari enter the portal, while Francis and I distract them with the rocks. Torunn try to knock down as much as you can with this sword.**

 **T: I don't know how to use it.**

 **J: Your father has entrusted this sword to you. I also trust and believe in you. You can do it.**

Torunn gave a small smile and made positive with her head.

 **J: Let's go!**

Everyone started to run to the portal that was getting smaller. Francis had very good aim and he was throwing the rocks, managing to break pieces of some frost giants.

James did the same without the same precision and technique, but could distract them enough to Pym and Azari enter the portal.

 **T: Francis, go go go!**

Torunn swung the sword side to side, and her strength could eliminate those frost giants who touched her sword.

 **F: I'm not going without you.**

 **T: I'll go just behind you, go!**

 **F: No!**

 **J: Let's go all three together.**

...

Pym and Azari fell directly over the dumpster in the same alley where they were sucked.

Natasha, Steve and Clint approached the dumpster. Steve took the lid of a trash can to use as a shield, Natasha and Clint drew their weapons, they didn't know what fell in the dumpster. Steve put his hand on the dumpster cover and looked at Natasha that made positive with her head. Steve lifted the cover, Natasha and Clint pointed guns at them, Pym and Azari screamed scared.

 **N: Azari!**

 **S: Pym!**

 **C: What the hell, Were you there all this time?**

Steve and Clint took them out of the dumpster.

 **N: Where's James? Torunn? Francis?**

Pym and Azari looked at each other and looked at Natasha.

 **N: Speak!**

 **P: We don't know.**

 **S: Weren't you together?**

 **A: Yes, but on another planet.**

 **N: I don't have time for jokes.**

 **C: Torunn, Francis and James are there yet?**

 **P: There was a frost giants army there.**

 **A: In the besieged, James told us to enter the portal.**

Natasha snorted and put her hands on her head.

 **S: Nat, calm down.**

 **N: Calm down my ass. Call Carol and Jessica and whoever is in the town, tell them to come immediately. I'll call SHIELD, and let's go there!**

 **S: We don't know how to get there.**

 **N: They will find out how we will go to Asgard, we get Loki and make him speak.**

 **P: That's cool, can we go?**

Steve grabbed Natasha by her arm and pulled her away from children.

 **S: Again? Don't talk of these things near children.**

 **N: Stop controlling me, my son is gone.**

 **S: Our son.**

Steve and Natasha would start arguing when they heard another noise of things falling into the dumpster.

They opened and there were Francis, Torunn and James.

 **N: James!**

Natasha almost jumped into the dumpster, James jumped out and Natasha embraced him strong, she was shaking.

 **N: Are you okay?**

Again the anger washed over her, she held in his ear hard.

 **N: What were you thinking?**

 **J: Oh, oh! Mom! Stop, please, it hurts.**

 **T: Natasha. The portal. It's still open.**

 **N: What?**

This time the dumpster broke. Steve embraced Natasha and James and threw himself to the ground with them to protect them. Clint pushed Francis and ran towards the fence, Torunn held Pym and Azari by their clothing and flew with them.

Three of the hideous creatures of Loki came through the portal, they got up and looked around.

 **\- More humans!**

Natasha looked at Torunn.

 **N: Take them out here.**

 **T: I can help.**

 **N: Torunn, obey me.**

 **T: But Natasha, I got a sword!**

 **N: I will not repeat! Go now!**

Torunn frowned and flew away with Azari and Pym.

 **S: You also need to go.**

 **J: Dad, I'm not leaving you.**

 **N: James Rogers I'll whip your ass. You are so grounded! For the rest of your life.**

 **J: What? But mom!**

 **S: James go home.**

Natasha was already running and shooting against the giants. Clint also ran out of the alley and fired back, he and Natasha have thought the same, they had to take the threat out of the urban perimeter.

James and Francis ran one block, but Francis stopped.

 **J: Francis! What are you doing? We have to go.**

 **F: I've never seen my father fight.**

 **J: We have to go. It all started because of you.**

 **F: Me? I haven't forced you to follow me!**

 **J: Your father told us to go home!**

 **F: That's right, go, mama's boy. Do everything as you told to! That's why Torunn will never date you. You're too straight-laced.**

 **J: You're an idiot.**

 **F: I am but I do what I believe is the best for me. My father was an Avenger, as well your parents. I want to see him on duty, I want to be like him. Have you never wanted to be like your father?**

James hadn't stopped to think about it, but he wants to be like his father, he is the man he admires most in this world.

 **F: Come on, James! We won't approach.**

 **J: How do I know you will not try to get it the battle?**

 **F: Because my father would put a bullet in my ass.**

James laughed.

 **F: C'mon.**

They ran to where the fight was going on. They decided to climb on top of a 3-storey building to better observe the battle.

 **Jess: What do you think you're doing?**

James and Francis turned and saw Carol flying in the air holding Jessica Drew's arms.

 **J: Please don't tell my parents.**

 **Carol: You should be at home.**

 **F: We wanted to see our parents fighting, at least one time. We never saw it.**

 **Jess: I think it's fair!**

 **Carol: But don't go there!**

 **Jess: And witness the greatest heroes...**

 **Carol: Jessica!**

Carol and Jess joined the battle, James and Francis watched for the first time their parents in battle and watched the last meeting of the Old Avengers with the New Avengers.

 **F: I never thought that your mother fought for real, like she has no powers and still is kicking ass.**

 **J: She fights more than my father.**

 **F: Do you think she would win a battle against him?**

 **J: I think so. My dad is stronger, but he would never hurt her, so he would let her win.**

 **F: Did you know your mother once dated my father?**

 **J: What? Shut up!**

 **F: Yes, my father told me.**

 **J: I doubt it.**

Francis and James felt a shadow over them, and when they looked...

 **J: Uncle Bucky.**

 **F: Who is this?**

 **B: Your mother sent me to get you.**

 **J: Huh?**

The battle had ended, with the Avengers coming out victorious, of course. James looked at where his parents were and Natasha was staring at him.

 **J: I'm really screwed.**

 **B: Yes, you are, young men. Move.**

Bucky grabbed both by their nape and down the building, he put them in the car and drove to Steve's house.

...

Torunn landed in the backyard of Steve's house with Azari and Pym. Pym arrived asleep. Scott and Ororo ran into the yard and embraced their children.

Torunn saw that Hill was in the room and she watched her with relief and at the same time disappointment. Torunn entered the house, she is proud and so is Hill, they don't know how to express themselves, she couldn't face Maria and looked to the side, waiting for the scolding come.

Maria ran to Torunn and held her tight. Torunn hugged her back, despite the surprise. Hill was a very cold person.

 **T: Maria, I...**

 **H: Are you okay?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

 **H: I want to know everything that happened, let's go home.**

 **Sam: I'll take you.**

Hill was leaving with Torunn and Sam, when Bucky parked and James and Francis got out. Sam and Bucky shook hands, and Bucky came after the boys to the house.

Scott and Ororo said they needed to go too, Bucky said he would wait for Steve and Natasha.

 **J: Uncle Bucky. Please talk to my mom.**

 **B: Speak what?**

 **J: To not let me grounded.**

 **B: You ran away, took your little sister along, you didn't think about her safety. Do you know she was almost hit by a truck?**

James made negative with his head.

 **J: I didn't know I was going to be sucked into another planet. Is she ok?**

 **B: Yes, but no thanks to you, you are the older brother, James, you should protect and take care of her.**

 **F: It was my fault. I made them go.**

 **J: No, I went because I wanted to.**

Steve, Natasha and Clint went home. Clint pointed to Francis and pointed to the car. Francis sighed and walked out the door. Clint went quietly behind him.

Natasha looked at James.

 **N: I can't even look at you right now, just go your room.**

 **J: Mom...**

Natasha looked away. James looked at Steve.

 **J: Dad, let me explain.**

 **S: Go, James and I hope I will not have to put a railing in your window.**

...

In Asgard…

 **Thor: So?**

 **Loki: They all right.**

 **Sif: How she was?**

 **L: She's smarter than you, if that's what you want to know. She is like me.**

 **Sif: She doens't even have your blood.**

 **Thor: But Loki is my brother, our ties are higher than blood.**

 **Jane: That's very gay and romantic.**

Jane came to hear the conversation, she hugged the waist of her husband, who hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

 **Jane: I think absurd what you did with the girl. She is your daughter, and you put her in danger, and her friends too.**

 **Thor: I know you don't understand, one day you will understand and I hope she will too.**

 **Jane: I just think that Natasha would take your immortality if she find out that you and Loki schemed all this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**S: Sarah, go call your brother for breakfast, please.**

 **Sarah: Yes, daddy.**

 **N: In the kitchen.**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: I said I don't want to look at him, he's grounded, I don't even know why we are giving food to him.**

 **S: Do you want to starve him?**

 **N: I wanted to give some spanks. But you never allowed, and see what he does now.**

 **S: So this all happened is my fault?**

Natasha raised both eyebrows and was silent, Steve frowned and finished putting breakfast on the table. Sarah ran down the stairs.

 **S: Don't run, princess. Dad talked so many times.**

 **Sarah: I'm sorry, Dad.**

 **S: And James?**

 **Sarah: He is coming. Dad, can Sam eat with us?**

 **S: No, your mother doesn't want the dog inside the house.**

 **Sarah: I'll go outside.**

 **N: Sarah, you'll be sharing your food with him and putting in your mouth.**

 **Sarah: No, Mommy, I won't...**

 **N: I've seen you doing it several times. Do not lie to me. You can sit right here next to me and eat.**

Sarah crossed her arms and sat down.

 **Sarah: Then I won't eat anything!**

Sarah pushed the plate with anger.

 **N: Oh no? All right then.**

Natasha put jelly on her toast. When James came down the stairs slowly, he was already concerned about what Natasha was going to do to him.

 **S: Good morning, James.**

 **J: Good morning, Dad. Good morning mom.**

Natasha didn't answer and looked to the side. James was devastated. Steve can get annoyed with James and fought with him that it's okay, but Natasha not, James is about to die when she is disappointed with him.

 **S: Your breakfast is in the kitchen.**

 **J: I'm... not hungry, I eat at school. Bye.**

 **S: Wait, I'll take you.**

 **J: I'll go with Francis.**

 **S: You're friends now?**

 **J: Yes.**

 **S: James, do not get in anymore trouble.**

 **J: Ok.**

 **Sarah: Good morning, Sarah!**

Sarah protested that James ignored.

 **J: Good morning, poopoo face.**

 **Sarah: You poopoo face!**

Sarah smiled. James went to school, Steve sat down and put jelly on toast to Sarah. She was still idly.

 **Sarah: No, no, no.**

 **S: You have to eat something.**

 **Sarah: I don't want!**

 **S: Sarah...**

 **N: Oh it's okay, Steve.**

Natasha gave a smirk, with an arched eyebrow. Steve knew she was being ironic and she was going to punish Sarah somehow. James and Steve understand the irony and sarcasm of Natasha, but Sarah not, she's too young and innocent yet.

Steve finished his coffee.

 **S: Sarah, where's your backpack? Let's go.**

 **N: I'll take her.**

 **S: But I'm going to Sam's place, it's on the way to me.**

 **N: She goes with me.**

 **S: Natasha...**

 **N: She goes with me!**

Sarah got up and grabbed her backpack. She kissed Steve, she said goodbye to her dog Sam, that was a little bit sad to be stuck in the backyard.

Sarah came out and was spinning in the front yard, waiting Natasha to come. Natasha got up. She walked to Steve and gave him a peck.

 **S: Natasha, do not punish her.**

 **N: What? Who said I will punish her?**

 **S: She's very young.**

 **N: Everything you use the argument that she is young, she is not a baby anymore.**

 **S: You fight with her too much. You're not like that with James.**

 **N: What does this mean?**

 **S: Nothing.**

Natasha frowned, took the car keys and left with Sarah. When Natasha stopped in front of the school, Sarah didn't got out of the car, she stood looking at Natasha.

 **N: What?**

 **Sarah: Dad always gives me money for my snack.**

 **N: Oh... But you're not hungry.**

 **Sarah: I am.**

 **N: So, why didn't you eat your breakfast?**

 **Sarah: Because I didn't want to, now I want to eat.**

 **N: Oh sorry, you won't eat.**

 **Sarah: I'll starve.**

 **N: No, you're not. Learn to eat at mealtimes, you're a big girl now. I don't tolerate tantrums.**

Sarah frowned and filled her cheeks air, holding her breath until her face turned all red.

 **N: You can do it as much as you want, it doesn't work with me. You can get out of the car.**

Sarah pulled the air again and began to cry.

 **N: Sarah, are you getting out by yourself, or I'll have to go there to get you out? You know I'm not your father, stop pretending to cry with me.**

Sarah looked Natasha in the mirror and noticed that she wasn't groaning, she quickly changed the cry of expression for anger expression, she got out and went to school.

...

At James' school, it was lunch time. Torunn handed a note to James, then handed one to Francis, then to Azari. All notes said them to meet her, behind the library at the lunch time.

James and Francis had no idea that Torunn had invited both of them, and Azari. So they both thought they were going to have a date with Torunn.

Torunn was the first to get behind the library. Soon after Torunn, Francis arrived. He almost runs over her with this skateboard, but he is precisely and stopped at time, with his body almost close to her.

Torunn took a fright, then she got completely embarrassed by the proximity that Francis is from her body.

 **F: You... wanted to see me?**

 **T: Yes, I have something important to tell you, but...**

Francis put his finger on her lips.

 **F: Hush... you don't have to say anything, I already know. We can't deny that thing between us...**

Francis now held in Torunn waist and approached his lips to hers. Torunn frowned and kicked his dick.

 **T: Don't be stupid, it's not that.**

James was approaching just in time that Francis tried to kiss Torunn, he lowered his head and turned to leave. Torunn not know James watched the scene with Francis, she sees him leaving and calls him.

 **T: James!**

James turns, with a sad face.

 **F: What? What's he doing here?**

 **T: I called him.**

 **F: Why?**

Azari approached them with Pym.

 **A: Hi, guys.**

 **F: What are they doing here?**

 **T: I called everyone except this one.**

 **A: He insisted on coming and I thought it had no problem.**

 **T: And it had not, he is the son of an Avenger too.**

 **J: What do you want, Torunn?**

 **T: I talked a lot with Maria and she wanted to talk to you.**

 **J: Hey, what she wants to talk?**

Torunn looked back and Hill approached them.

 **F: Oh Maria, Maria... This woman is a goddess.**

Torunn stepped hard on Francis' foot.

 **F: Ouch! Wow, would you stop hitting me?**

 **J: Maria... What happened?**

 **H: Nothing. I just wanted to give you this.**

Hill handed them a file folder that had the words: Project N.S.A. on the cover. Project New Secret Avengers. James picked up the folder and all of them came closer to James to read the contents.

 **J: Maria, is that what I'm thinking?**

 **H: Would you like to be Avengers?**

Hill gave a smirk and adjusted her sunglasses on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Hill told the boys that if they really want to be Avengers, they could never tell their parents about it, she said she would train them to be heroes and that they would be so great as their parents, or even more powerful.

They all agreed. At first, James seemed reluctant about hide it from his parents, he doesn't like to lie to them and Natasha always seems to know when he is lying.

Hill said she would make and excuse for their parents, so they won't distrust about what they will be doing after class.

The boys talked and discussed a lot after Hill left and they agreed with a secret meeting the next day at night. Since it will be Saturday, so it won't be a problem.

On Saturday morning, on the Rogers House, the children are allowed to stay in bed until late. James was in his room, already awake, looking at a porn magazine that Francis insisted for him to take. James thought everyone was asleep, so it wouldn't have any problem seeing it. Just teenage curiosity.

Meanwhile, Natasha and Steve were in their room, Natasha had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair. Steve was still lying in bed and watching her.

 **S: Oh boy, I'm so lucky.**

Natasha looked at him over her shoulder, with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

 **S: You're so beautiful.**

Natasha blushed and tried to hide the smirk on her lips.

 **N: You're trying to get me to bed, Rogers?**

 **S: Maybe... Is it working?**

 **N: Have I not made you happy enough last night?**

 **S: I'll never have enough of you.**

Natasha laughed and rolled her eyes. She put the towel on the chair and went to the bed and lay on Steve, giving him a peck.

 **N: Don't you get tired of being romantic?**

 **S: You want me to stop being romantic?**

Natasha took another peck on Steve.

 **N: Never.**

Natasha smiled and stood up.

 **N: I'm going out for a run, but I'll talk to James first.**

 **S: Are you gonna take him from his punishment?**

 **N: I think he learned his lesson.**

 **S: Who is being the soft parent now?**

 **N: Steve, I have a debt to him.**

 **S: Why? Because he got away from us during the Civil War?** **He loves you, Natasha.**

 **N: I know, but I don't want to be on this mood with him.**

 **S: I already knew.**

Natasha showed her tongue to Steve and left the room, she opened Sarah's door, but she was still asleep. When Natasha looked at the carpet of her bedroom, the dog Sam was there.

 **N: Dog? Sam out. Get out.**

Natasha whispered to the dog and he came out of Sarah's room and went back to the backyard. Natasha made negative with her head, staring Sarah. She really got attached to the dog, she wants to do everything with him, eat, sleep, to bathe.

Natasha closed Sarah's door and then opened James' door, he was sitting in the chair, his back to the door, but moving his arm. When James heard the door being open, he got desperate and trembled so much that the magazine fell open on the floor.

 **N: James, I...**

Natasha stopped talking as soon she saw the magazine on the floor.

 **J: M-mom! Mom, I can explain...**

James was purple with embarrassment.

 **N: Okay, Okay.** **I'm sorry, I should have knocked on the door. I'm sorry.**

Natasha came out of his room and closed the door. James sighed in relief and took the magazine, when he heard the door open again. He took a pillow and covered his parts.

 **J: MOM!**

 **N: Sorry, honey. It's just that... you should close the door, lock up when you... Well... Whenever you doing these things.**

 **J: Mom, please!**

Natasha closed the door again and Steve appeared in the hallway. Steve looked at Natasha, who was holding her laughter.

 **S: What?**

Natasha pulled Steve's hand and went down with him to the living room, the two sat on the couch.

 **N: James was doing it.**

 **S: What?**

 **N: You know…**

 **S: What?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 **N: Steve, he was masturbating.**

 **S: What?**

 **N: And the best part is that he was seeing a porn magazine with women.**

 **S: WHAT?**

 **N: I'm so relieved.**

 **S: Relieved? He is a child.**

 **N: He's a teenager! And I was afraid that he might like boys.**

 **S: WHAT?**

 **N: Not that I have anything against it, but he would suffer so much, and he has been persecuted enough to be red and fanny as a child.**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: Well, he is very handsome and never brought a girlfriend home. You two should have a conversation.**

 **S: I will talk to him, but he likes girls, he likes Torunn.**

 **N: I know, but I thought maybe it was some kind of a disguise. I'm so happy. Oh my baby is growing so fast...**

Steve looked at Natasha confused. Nat doesn't melt like that to talk to him, but with James, she is so lovable. Steve always had a twinge of jealousy of his son.

Sarah appeared on the stairs and looked at Steve and Natasha.

 **Sarah: Daddy.**

Steve looked at her and held out his arms, Sarah came to him and sat on his lap and closed her eyes. Steve kissed Sarah's forehead and Natasha stroked her foot.

 **Sarah: Can I swim today?**

 **N: If James go with you in the pool, yes. Just after lunch.**

James didn't come down for breakfast, he had no courage to face Natasha after what happened in the morning. At Lunch, Steve sent Sarah to call James. Steve had to go in the bedroom, talk to James and convince him to come down and Steve promised that Natasha wouldn't tease him about that thing, perhaps Steve knew Natasha would do it.

James sat at the table and was looking at his plate, Steve had made Natasha promise not to talk about the thing... Natasha didn't touch on this subject, but stared at James with a smile on her face that was killing him.

 **Sarah: Daddy, cut my steak?**

Steve cut the steak to Sarah and watched Natasha and James.

 **S: Nat... You promised.**

 **N: What? I'm quiet.**

Natasha took a sip of juice.

 **N: James...**

James and Steve looked at her. James' heart racing.

 **N: So you like girls?**

 **J: What?**

 **S: What?**

 **J: Of course I like girls! Mom!**

 **N: Okay, it was just a question, don't need to be agressive.**

 **Sarah: Jamie, Mom let us swim in the pool.**

 **J: Good for you. I don't want to.**

 **S: Sarah can't stay there alone, stay just a little with her there, James.**

 **J: But dad, I have tests next week, and I have homework to do.**

 **N: Oh... Homework… Is that how you call it?**

James blushed again.

 **J: Dad, look at mom.**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: I said nothing. Oh my God.**

 **J: I will study yes, I study here in the living room!**

 **Sarah: But I want to go to the pool.**

 **S: Daddy will swim with you.**

After 1 hour, James went down with his books, he put on the table and began to study and do his homework. Sarah came down on her swimsuit and asked Natasha to fill her float.

Natasha was filling the float when Steve came down, wearing swimming trunks. Natasha stopped to blow and whistled at Steve. Steve was red with shame. Yes, Natasha still has that power over him.

 **N: Oooh take a walk and turn around for me.**

 **S: Stop it.**

Steve went to Natasha and gave her a peck, Sarah opened the door to the backyard, where has the pool and was running with the dog around the pool. Steve went after her and Natasha looked at his ass and whistled at him again.

While Steve was in the pool with Sarah, James finished his homework and Natasha had been out to the mall with Hill and Torunn.

When Natasha returned, it was already night, Sarah was passed out on the couch, she was very tired and Steve was making pizza.

The doorbell rang, Natasha put her shop bags on the floor and opened the door.

 **N: Francis.**

 **F: Hi, Mrs. Rogers. Is James in?**

Francis winked at Natasha, Natasha arched her eyebrow and Francis got all embarrassed. James came running to the door.

 **F: Let's go.**

 **N: Can I know where?**

 **J: Mom, we're going to the plaza.**

 **S: To do what?**

Steve asked from the kitchen.

 **J: Torunn will be there and Azari too.**

 **N: Are you telling me you're going or are you asking me if you can go?**

 **J: Asking.**

 **N: Ask your father.**

Natasha went up to take a shower. James went to the kitchen and asked Steve.

 **S: Please ask your mother, if she agrees, you can go.**

Francis nudged James and called him in the living room and whispered something in his ear. Steve noted.

 **S: What?**

 **F: No, nothing, Mr. Rogers.**

James went upstairs to meet Natasha.

 **N: Did your father allowed?**

 **J: Yes.**

Natasha's eyes narrowed, she made positive with her head and was silent. James already had the feeling of being caught in a lie, but Natasha let him go.

...

 **T: At last…**

 **J: Sorry, my mom... You know her.**

 **A: Guys, am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea? Lie to our parents? I don't even want to think about what my ancestors will make with me when I die.**

 **J: I also do not like lying, Azari, but I thought well and if my parents knew, they never would allowed me.**

 **P: My neither, I guess…**

 **A: Well, and why are we here?**

They all looked at each other.

 **P: Nothing, right? At least we could get some ice cream.**

 **T: A good idea.**

They went to a trailer that sells ice cream, Pym asked for a cone with 3 balls and strawberry topping. The seller gave to Pym and asked for the money, Pym looked at Azari.

 **A: You gave the ice cream idea and have no money?**

Pym grinned with his mouth all smeared.

 **T: I also didn't bring money.**

 **J: I'll pay yours, Torunn.**

 **F: Great, and mine too.**

 **J: I don't have that much money.**

 **F: Azari.**

 **A: Why me?**

 **F: You are a fucking prince, you have money.**

Azari made negative with his head and paid the Ice cream of his friends. James paid his and Torunn's ice creams.

Pym down unintentionally one of the balls on the ground and Francis began to laugh at him, Pym took another ball of ice cream and threw in Francis, Francis said he was going to hit him, Pym ran through the plaza and Francis went after him and Azari behind Francis to prevent it from hitting Pym.

Torunn and James stood alone, laughing at them.

 **T: Oh look, the swing! C'mon, J..**

 **J: Do you still like it?**

Torunn smiled and sat on the swing.

 **T: James, would you push me?**

James played the rest of the ice cream out and grabbed the chains of the swing and pushed Torunn.

 **T: Do you remember when we were little and Hill brought us here and you always pushed me because I didn't know how to do it alone?**

 **J: Sure. I remember.**

 **T: You don't even play around just to help me.**

Torunn braked swing and looked at James.

 **T: You're my best friend, James.**

James gave a small smile, getting embarrassed. He sighed to look at Torunn's eyes so closely, she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

Francis, Pym and Azari were in a war of ice cream. Francis was ruffling Pym's hair, he hold his neck with his arm and looked forward and saw James and Torunn talking very closely. Francis let Pym, who fell with his face on the floor.

 **P: Ouch!**

 **F: Sorry.**

Azari looked where Francis was looking.

 **A: Oh God, so you too?**

 **F: What?**

 **A: In love with Torunn?**

 **F: Shut up.**

After 5 minutes, Hill showed up on her car, she drove everybody home.

The next day, James was asleep, Natasha and Steve in their room yet. Sarah down the stairs.

 **Sarah: Daddy?**

No one answered, Sarah looked for her dad in the kitchen and didn't find him. The dog barked and Sarah smiled, she opened the backyard door, letting the dog come into the house. She hugged him and he licked all her face.

Sarah: Stop it, Sam. You know what we could do? Help Jamie with his homework!

Sarah ran up and took the case of crayon, she went down to the living room and saw James homework on the table.

She began scribbling the papers and draw too. Some papers fell to the ground and the dog picked up and shredded everything, spreading lot of paper across the living room.

James woke up and down the stairs when he saw the state of the living room and Sarah scribbling his work, he had a tantrum.

 **J: SARAH! YOU STUPID. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WORK?**

Sarah frowned and held the air, turning red. Steve and Natasha appeared immediately on the stairs.

 **S: James!**

 **J: DAD! Look what she did! My homework!**

James went toward Sarah, but she is very fast, she stepped down from the chair, climbed on the couch, jumped off it and ran to Steve, who picked her up.

 **S: James.**

 **J: James, James! Look what she did! You will defend her again! You always do!**

 **S: No, but you can't talk to her like that!**

 **J: She destroyed my work, stupid girl.**

 **Sarah: "Tupid" you!**

 **N: I just want to kill the dog.**

 **Sarah: Mom.**

Sarah already pulled out a cry.

 **S: It's a joke of her, right Nat?**

 **N: Right…**

 **J: I'm not going to do it again. I'll take zero and it's her fault! She should have never been born! I hate her!**

Sarah hid her face on the Steve's shoulder.

 **S: Go to your room, right now, James.**

 **J: What? I'll be grounded? Mom!**

 **S: Go to your room, cool off. We'll talk later.**

 **N: Do what your father said, James.**

James threw the books on the floor with rage and went upstairs.

He entered the room, locked the door, threw himself on the bed and began to cry with rage.

 **N: You will clean all of this, young lady.**

Steve put Sarah down and wiped the tears from her face.

 **S: Don't be sad, princess.**

 **Sarah: J-Jamie… Jamie said he hates me… I just wanted to help.**

 **S: I know, honey, it's okay. Let's clean here and we'll walk the dog.**

 **N: Steve, she ruined James' work!**

 **Sarah: I just...**

 **N: You can't play with your brother's stuff.**

 **S: She's little, Nat, she didn't know.**

 **N: Steve, she can't do whatever she wants.**

 **S: She is impulsive, just like you, Natasha. Have you never notice that she is like you? She tries to help others on her own way, but no one understands her.**

Natasha sighed and told Sarah to go to her bedroom and Natasha did Steve clean the room, since he didn't allowed Sarah to clean.

Natasha went upstairs and knocked on James' door.

 **J: Go away.**

 **N: James, it's me. Let me talk to you.**

James opened the door and went back to bed. Natasha came in and closed the door. Natasha sat on the edge of his bed and looked at James, she stroked his hair.

 **N: I know you're angry. I understand, James. I really do, but don't be so hard on Sarah.**

 **J: She blew everything since she was born.**

 **N: That's not true. Have you ever noticed that Sarah doesn't have any friends?**

James didn't answer.

 **N: Do you remember when you were little, and children teased you, for you being red and you had just one friend? Torunn?**

James was still silent with his face on the pillow.

 **N: Well, at least you had Torunn. Sarah... Sarah only have us. She just plays with me or Steve, she insists she wants to play with you because you are what she has closer to children.**

James looked up and looked at Natasha.

 **N: She always comes back sad from school, you never noticed?**

James began to think and recalled that it was true, she always came back from school sad, she just cheer up when she gets home to talk with him or play with the dog.

 **N: She's very lonely, James. Did you know that she draws very well? Just like your dad. You know what she draws more?**

James made negative with his head.

 **N: You. She has thousands of drawings of you using your father's shield. She said that you are the new Captain America. You're her hero, James. Don't hurt her anymore.**

James made positive with his head. Natasha kissed his forehead and left the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, Sarah woke up early and didn't leave her bedroom, she put two dolls sitting in the chairs and took a set of cups and pretended that they were her friends. She was talking to the dolls and laughing with them.

James didn't slept well, thinking about her mother said to him of Sarah. He knows how horrible it is being bullied and he hated the idea of his little sister be going through it. If he saw who was doing it, he would give them a beating. No one can mess Sarah, except himself.

James stood and heard Sarah talking to herself in her room. He knocked on the door.

 **Sarah: Daddy?**

Sarah smiled, and seeing James opening the door, she frowned.

 **J: Are you talking alone?**

Sarah didn't answer, she pretended to serve tea to the dolls. James came in and closed the door.

 **J: Can I have breakfast here?**

Sarah looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. James took the doll seat.

 **Sarah: No, this is Lila's seat.**

 **J: Sarah, Lila is the daughter of Clint, who died. It's terrifying you call the doll like that.**

 **Sarah: But she asked me to call the doll like that.**

 **J: Who asked?**

 **Sarah: Lila.**

 **J: Stop with it, Sarah.**

James looked startled. Sarah laughed and James sat on the floor near the table.

Sarah took a cup to James and pretended to serve tea to him. James pretended to take.

 **J: Um, it's good!**

Sarah laughed.

 **Sarah: Yeah it's too warm, you fool.**

James pretended to be with his tongue on fire and threw himself on the floor, raising up his legs. Sarah died laughing.

Steve went through her door and saw James playing with Sarah for the first time ever. Although that sounds strange, Steve smiled and decided not to interrupt. Steve went down to the kitchen.

James played with Sarah of everything she wanted. She said his name now is Janine, she put lipstick on his mouth, and brushed his hair and even applied some blush on his cheeks. James pouted and Sarah died laughing.

Natasha wake up, went in Sarah's room to see why so much laughter, she thought it was Steve, but it was James.

 **N: Sarah?**

 **Sarah: Look Mom, this is Janine.**

Natasha laughed.

 **N: Hi Janine. How about you go take a shower to go to school?**

James laughed and stood up.

 **N: Miss Sarah you can take a shower on my bathroom.**

 **Sarah: Oh no, I took a bath yesterday.**

 **N: Hey, are you Pumba from Lion King to not bathe every day?**

Sarah laughed.

 **N: I thought you wanted to be Nala.**

 **Sarah: I am Nala!**

 **N: So come here and I'll give you a lioness bath.**

Natasha picked her up and licked Sarah's cheeks. She laughed and screamed.

 **Sarah: That's so gross, Mommy.**

Natasha carried Sarah to her bathroom and prepared the bathtub for her shower.

Sarah stepped into the tub, Natasha sat on the floor beside the tub and watched Sarah play with toys in the water.

 **N: I love you so much, you know that, right?**

Sarah looked at Natasha and smiled. She made positive with her head.

 **N: Hey but what happened to those teeth?**

 **Sarah: It fell last night. Have the tooth fairy exchanged it for money? I'll go see.**

Sarah stood up.

 **N: No, no, no, girl, finish your bath first and rub well behind that ear. When you finish, you go there to check. Sit here, I'll wash your hair.**

Before Natasha wash the hair of Sarah she sent Steve a message, telling him to put 2 coins under Sarah's pillow. Steve read the message and did what Natasha said.

Natasha was massaging Sarah's hair.

 **Sarah: Mom?**

 **N: Yes?**

 **Sarah: When I grow up I'll look like you?**

 **N: I don't know, honey.** **I think so.**

Sarah lowered her head.

 **N: Why do you want to know?**

 **Sarah: I wanted to be beautiful as you are.**

 **N: But you're much prettier than me and when you grow up, you will be even more.**

Sarah smiled. Natasha wrapped her in towel tightly.

 **Sarah: Like a sausage. Hot Dog Sarah!**

 **N: Just like a sausage.**

Sarah was walking on tiptoes, all wrapped in the towel to her room.

 **N: Let's comb your hair.**

 **Sarah: The coin!**

Sarah looked under the pillow and seemed to have seen magic.

 **Sarah: She came! She always comes!**

 **N: Of course she came.**

 **Sarah: James said it doesn't exist and neither Santa Claus. He said uncle Clint who dresses like Santa every year.**

 **N: I'll tell you a secret... Clint's friend of Santa.**

Sarah looked suspiciously at Natasha.

 **N: There are so many children, Santa Claus can't do it alone, so he asks his friends to help. You can now sit ass here, or you will be late.**

Natasha combed the hair of Sarah, at the end, she grabbed Sarah and filled her with kisses on her cheek. Sarah hugged Natasha.

 **Sarah: Oh, Mommy, I'm hungry.**

The two went down the stairs and joined Steve and James to take breakfast. James was eating cereal.

 **J: So mom, I was talking to my dad that I want to learn French.**

 **S: Don't talk with your mouth full of food, James.**

 **N: French? Since when?**

 **J: Since...**

 **N: It's a girl, isn't it?**

 **J: It's...**

James took advantage and used it as an excuse.

 **N: Who will pay for this course?**

 **J: Well, you.**

 **S: We already pay your food, your roof, your clothes and your school.**

 **J: I have no money.**

 **N: And what you have to do to make money?**

 **J: Work? I'm too young.**

 **N: 13 years old.**

 **S: If you want to do the course, you will have to pay for it.**

 **J: I'll work with what?**

 **N: Mow the neighborhood, deliver newspapers, sell cookies... I don't know, be creative.**

 **J: Okay.**

There was no course in fact, but he would have to work now to support his lie to train to be an Avengers. James went to school, and when finish the class, he met Torunn, Francis, Azari and Pym. Hill sent a car to pick them.

The five were taken into the new premises of SHIELD. They were amazed at the size and technology of the place. They were received at the training center for Coulson.

 **C: Good afternoon, young Avengers. Welcome. I am very excited to have you with us.**

The kids entered the center and saw all the training equipment and 6D simulation rooms.

Agent May joined Coulson.

 **M: Well what do you know about fight?**

 **F: Everything.**

 **M: Everything?**

Francis made positive with his head.

 **M: So you and Torunn on the mat now.**

Torunn smiled and went up on the mat.

 **F: I will not beat a girl.**

 **M: Are you afraid?**

 **F: Of hurting her.**

Torunn held her hair in ponytail and put her hands on her hips and stared at Francis.

 **T: As if you ever had a chance to hit me. I'm the one who's always beating you down.**

 **F: I always let you win, it's different.**

 **T: Liar.**

Francis went up on the mat. Torunn immediately attacked him, she gave a creeping and he went to ground.

 **P: But what the hell?**

Francis was going to get up, but Torunn sat on him and almost twisted his arm behind him, immobilizing his body immediately.

 **F: Oh boy, what is that? She didn't even said we could start..**

 **M: Always be prepared. Okay, Torunn.**

Torunn released Francis.

 **F: Why do you like to hurt me?**

Torunn raised an eyebrow and smiled. They all trained fight, and they all disappointed Coulson and May. Torunn was little better because Hill trained her since childhood and she had the strength of her parents.

 **M: Much work ahead.**

 **C: But not for us.**

 **A: How so? Who will train us, then?**

 **C: Bobbi and Hunter. You'll soon meet them.**

After the training, the kids were exhausted and hungry.

An agent took them to the cafeteria and they seemed to be movie stars, all the agents were wondering about them and their parents. There were more young agents there, they didn't expect that, one of the young agents sat beside Francis and was flirting with him.

Torunn looked at the way the girl spoke and how Francis corresponded to her flirtations. She frowned as she finished eating. She got up and looked at James.

 **J: Are you done eating already?**

 **T: Yeah, I'll take a shower, I'm filthy.**

Torunn retired and went to the women's locker room. After half an hour the boys were also bathing except Francis who returned to the training center and was still talking to the agent.

Torunn returned to the center and looked at the two together.

 **T: Francis, you don't have to bathe?**

Francis and the girl looked at Torunn.

 **\- I gotta go. Call me.**

The girl wrote her phone in Francis's palm. She kissed his face and went through Torunn, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Torunn crossed her arms and looked up.

 **F: I'll take a shower now.**

 **T: You're an idiot.**

 **F: Wait, what did I do now?**

Torunn made negative with her head and looked at him angrily.

 **T: Do you think that just because you skate and do bully with other kids, you think you can get any girl, you're just a rebel without a cause, and spoiled jerk.**

Francis heard all the curse of Torunn. He made her shut up, approaching her. She uncrossed her arms and stood there, looking at Francis.

 **F: What else do you think of me? Say it.**

 **T: You! You're a... you're...**

Torunn was so angry, she couldn't even think anymore. She would speak again, but Francis pressed his lips to hers. Torunn was startled and involuntarily closed her eyes. Francis moved his tongue inside Torunn's mouth and she didn't know what to do. Her body froze. He moved his lips away from hers.

 **F: Now I'll take my shower.**

Francis winked at Torunn, who was completely red. James and Azari arrived and saw only Torunn all red and with her mind out.

 **J: Torunn, are you okay?**

 **A: You're so red.**

Torunn looked at them, Hill was arriving at the training center. Torunn ran away.

 **H: What happened?**

 **J: I don't know, I got here and she was red and ran.**

 **A: She's crazy.**

 **H: How was the 1st day?**

 **P: Awesome!**

Pym approached them.

 **H: Good! But it's a shame that Coulson and May thought it was a disaster.**

 **J: Well it was our first time, we never fought before.**

 **H: Don't worry, we will teach you everything and remember if you really want to be Avengers, keep your mouth shut.**

Hill offered a ride to the boys. Torunn was waiting in the car, sulky and crossed arms. The boys entered and Hill left them at their home. When Hill drove to her home, she looked at Torunn.

 **H: What? Is it about Thor again?**

 **T: No.**

 **H: Will you tell me what's wrong or want me to insist until you tell what's wrong?**

 **T: That idiot! Francis.**

 **H: Oh, what did he do this time? That boy is pure trouble.**

 **T: He kissed me!**

 **H: He kissed you? That's all he did?**

 **T: Yes!**

Hill looked at her and tried not to laugh.

 **H: And what's the problem?**

 **T: He kissed me, Maria. In the mouth!**

 **H: Well, he's kind cute, why aren't you happy about it?**

 **T: He stole my first kiss!**

 **H: Ohh...**

 **T: I hate him! I should have tore him in half, with my sword.**

 **H: Torunn, you wished it was James, instead of Francis?**

 **T: Huh? Of course not.**

 **H: You wanted it to be a Prince Charming? Do you still believe in these things?**

 **T: Maria, no. I mean yes. I wanted to wait a little more. I had it all planned.**

 **H: It was just a kiss, Torunn. Was it so bad?**

Torunn didn't answer, because in fact it wasn't bad. It was different, but it wasn't bad. It was not what she expected only.

Torunn went to her room, turned on the radio and fell into bed. She sent messages to her friends, telling what happened.

 **\- I can't believe you kissed Francis!**

 **\- He is sooo hot. OMG! You so lucky.**

 **T: He's an idiot.**

 **\- A tasty idiot.**

 **\- And how it was? Is he a good kisser?**

 **T: I won't say.**

 **\- Torunn, you have to say. Are you her girlfriend now?**

 **T: What? Of course not. I hate him. And you're boring me. Bye!**

Torunn put her phone on the table beside her bed. She laid to belly up and left the head hanging out of bed. She recalled the moment that Francis kissed her and felt her heart race. Torunn touched her lips and gave a small, almost imperceptible smile. Hill knocked on her door.

 **H: Torunn, Francis is here to see you, but it's late for you go out. Go talk to him and come back.**

Torunn got a fright, what Francis wanted now? He didn't noticed that she hates him and wants to kill him for kissing her without permission? Torunn got up and checked herself on the mirror. Hill noted.

 **H: You're checking yourself on the mirror to see hum, but did not like the kiss, right?**

 **T: I just… I don't want the neighbors to see me with messy hair.**

Torunn down the elevator, Francis was leaning against the was in front of the concierge of the building. Torunn crossed her arms and approaches him.

 **T: What do you want?**

 **F: To see you.**

 **T: You made me come down for that? Are you crazy?**

 **F: I just can't stop thinking about you, even after the kiss I gave you.**

 **T: Francis I hate you. Is that not clear to you? I went down here just to clarify this for you. I hate that you're so boyish, I hate that you're a rebel, I hate that you always trying to get all the attention to yourself and I hate you especially because you stole my first kiss!** **You had no right.**

 **F: I did not know it was your first kiss. I... I'm sorry, Torunn. Excuse me. I know you get angry at me sometimes, but I didn't know you hated me so much like that. You can be relief because I won't bother you ever again.**

Francis said, clearly dejected, he turned to walk away. Torunn was being tough, but her heart sink after Francis' disappointment, and Francis saying that he will never bother her again, made her feel uncomfortable.

 **T: Francis...**

Francis stopped and turned to look at Torunn. Torunn ran to him, rested her hands on his face and kissed him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**J: Hi, good morning.**

 **\- Oh the son of the Rogers, isn't it? What is your name?**

 **J: James, miss.**

 **\- Please, James, come in.**

James was talking to the housekeeper of the mansion he was entering. James always been curious to enter this house. Since childhood, he was dazzled by the beauty and grandeur of this house. It was the most beautiful of the neighborhood.

 **\- Look, you can go take care of the pool and the backyard grass. I have many things to do right now. My bosses have traveled, they are always traveling. Your parents are their friends, right? I have to organize the cleaning. Any problems, you call me. And James... Do not break anything.**

James made positive with his head. He went to the pool area which was huge, he started by picking out some leaves and insects of the pool, then he turned on a machine that cleans the tiles into the water.

A young lady watched James from her bedroom window on the 2nd floor of the house. As soon James finished his work on the pool, he took the trimmer grass, that it was some kind of a motorcycle. He climbed on it and began to trim the grass.

James noted that during all this time he was there, no one came to check him, the house seemed dead.

So, James thought it wouldn't be a problem to have a little bit of fun. James started to accelerate the trimmer grass and brake hard, doing the trimmer falling aside and overthrow him. He did this several times.

He found a sunglasses on a table which was near the pool, he put them on and went back to pilot the trimmer grass.

The young lady moved out the window, wondering about his behavior, but she was thinking it was funny at the same time. She left her bedroom and came down the stairs to call the housekeeper.

The housekeeper heard the young lady complain about James behavior and the housekeeper went to the garden, to check James. James was standing on top of the trimmer. When he noticed the housekeeper staring him, he almost fell back in fright. He turned the machine off and removed the sunglasses and placed it in his pocket.

 **\- What do you think you're doing?**

 **J: I-I... I thought… I had not...**

 **\- Have you finished your service?**

James made positive with his head.

 **\- Great, come get your payment and you can go.**

James followed her and waited in the lobby, as the housekeeper told him to stay and not move, so she would get his money on the kitchen.

While waiting, James had the feeling of being watched. When he was looking around, he noted that in the stairs someone had just run up, running away from him. James frowned and walked closer to the stairs.

It was the young lady who was watching him earlier. She was spying on him again, and ran upstairs to not be seen.

James was going up the stairs, curious to see who it was, but the housekeeper came and looked at him with reproof that he was near the stairs.

She paid him and James left. The housekeeper and James didn't realize that he was leaving the house, taking the sunglasses he had picked up earlier. It was pure distraction from James.

James went to the training center of SHIELD, along with Azari and Pym. Torunn was already there waiting for them in SHIELD.

 **A: Hi Toto.**

 **T: Hi, guys. Where's Francis?**

 **J: Not here?**

 **T: I thought he would come with you.**

 **P: And we thought he had come with you.**

 **Bobbi: Enough talking. Let's practice!**

Bobbi and Hunter commanded today's training.

 **P: Does anyone else think that these trainings are very boring? I want to fight for real! I want to go to the streets, defend people. Fighting Frost Giants!**

 **A: Continue asking for it that when it happens, you'll be the first to pee in your pants.**

 **P: I will not. I'm not afraid.**

 **T: Hey, Pym, what is this thing in your ear?**

 **P: GOD! Is it a Bug? Where is it? Take it off, take it off!**

Everyone started laughing.

 **J: Not afraid, huh...**

 **A: Your dad deal with a lot of ants and you're afraid of bugs?**

 **P: I have some traumas because of it.**

Torunn stared at the door to see if Francis had arrived, but nothing.

 **T: Why is it that Francis didn't come?**

James shrugged.

 **J: He must be grounded.**

 **T: Yeah… True.**

Torunn was worried because after having kissed Francis, she ran out again and he didn't call her or send a message to her.

The next day at school, Torunn was with her friends and Francis passed her in the hall, but he didn't look in her face. Torunn watched him and frowned because Francis always talk to her, even to annoy her.

Torunn went to the classroom. The teacher announced a work to do in a group of 3. James asked to join with Torunn, she agreed.

 **T: Francis? Do you want to do with us?**

 **F: Nah, I'm good.**

Torunn frowned and now she was angry. Why is he acting like this with her after stealing her 1st kiss? _What an idiot_.

James and Torunn did the work with Alyssa, who was already feeling good about James again.

At the lunch time, James's friends called him to eat.

 **J: Will you come with us, Torunn?**

 **\- James, why are you calling her? She's weird.**

 **J: Why do you always have to do this, Milena?**

 **T: No, thank you, James. You can go with your dear friends.**

James went out of the classroom with his friends. Torunn looked at Francis, then looked to her books, then to Francis again.

 **T: Are you going to have lunch?**

 **F: Yep.**

 **T: We can sit together.**

 **F: No, thank you.** **As Milena said, you are very weird.**

Torunn could kill him now, but honestly all she is feeling now is sadness. How Francis can treat her like that? Was she rude to him? Or he only wanted to kiss her and nothing more? Torunn was full of doubts in her head and she wanted to cry now, but she won't do it in public, she wouldn't give this pleasure to Francis.

After class, James went to work in another house, and then joined their friends for another day of training.

James came home and he was very tired. Sarah came running, shouting his name.

 **Sarah: Jamie! Jamie!**

 **J: Not now, Sarah.**

 **Sarah: Jamie, you need to see what Sam is doing.**

James would claim that he was tired, but remembered the conversation with Natasha and went to see what Sarah wanted.

 **Sarah: Sam, sit!**

The dog sat.

 **Sarah: Give the paw.**

The dog obeyed again.

 **J: You taught him?**

 **Sarah: Me and Dad.**

 **J: Very good.**

 **N: James Rogers!**

 **J: Mom, I'm sorry, the course just delaying and...**

 **N: Well, so you call me to warn that you will be late.**

The bell rang. Steve answered the door. Natasha and James stopped talking to see who it was.

 **\- Mr. Rogers?**

It was the housekeeper of the house, that James cleaned the other day.

 **S: Yes.**

 **\- Your son was yesterday at the house of my bosses and he stole the house.**

 **N: WHAT?**

 **J: What?**

 **S: What?**

 **\- Yes, the daughter of my bosses was home and said she saw everything.**

 **N: So, she saw too much! My son is not a thief!**

The girl was standing behind the housekeeper, she stepped forward and James could see her for the first time.

 **\- I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. But it's true. I saw him stealing.**

 **N: Listen, young lady. I know you're making this up and I know that your parents won't be happy with that.**

 **S: James?**

 **J: What? Dad! I did not steal anything!**

 **\- You did!**

 **J: You're crazy, you weren't even there.**

 **\- I was yes and I saw everything you've done in the backyard. You almost broke our trimmer grass to stay knocking it on the ground. Is that a lie too?**

James looked down, he was embarrassed and shook his head.

 **N: James!**

 **J: That may be true, but I did not steal anything!**

 **\- We'll have to scour your room.**

 **N: Ohhh… oh oh, wait. What?**

 **\- Or would you rather I call the police?**

 **N: Do you think I'm afraid of the police?**

 **\- You are ex-avenger. I know. My parents are Avengers too. Excuse me.**

The girl went in and climbed the stairs, she didn't care about Natasha was going to do.

 **Sarah: She talks funny. I like her and Lila also liked her.**

Natasha and James looked at Sarah.

 **N: Sarah, we already talked about it.**

James ran after the girl, she entered James Room. Natasha and Steve were right behind them.

She looked on the bed and on the table. She saw the jacket that James was wearing that day, she shifted in his pocket and found the glasses.

 **\- See?**

Natasha and Steve looked at James.

 **J: I don't even remember that it was there.**

 **N: You stole it? I will cut off your hand, James.**

 **J: No, mom. It was inadvertently. I swear. I borrowed to use at the time, it had no one there and I would return, but I forgot. It wasn't my intention. I swear!**

 **\- I said I was not lying.**

 **N: I said I was not lying.**

Natasha mimicked the girl talking scornfully. Steve looked at Natasha, disapproving her behavior.

 **S: Okay! Look... What's your name again?**

 **\- Lina. Lina Maximoff.**

 **S: Lina, listen to me, James is a good boy. He did a mistake in messing with things that don't belongs to him, he shouldn't have done that. But clearly, he didn't intend to steal your home. I apologize for the inconvenience. He will be grounded, do not worry.**

 **J: But, Dad...**

 **N: Shut up, James! You can stay here in your room for the rest of the** **week.**

 **J: Dammit!**

 **L: Well, if it is so. I'll let pass this time, see you soon.**

 **N: Or never.**

Natasha whispered as Lina walked back to the living room to leave. Steve walked her to the door.

 **L: It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rogers. My parents talk a lot about you.**

 **S: My pleasure, Lina. Your parents had not told me anything about having a daughter.**

 **L: Yeah, I know, they basically keeps me hiding from anyone.**

 **S: I'm sorry for that.**

Lina and the housekeeper left but Lina stopped at the door, she turned and looked at Steve again.

 **L: Tell James that he should return in 2 days to continue maintenance of the pool.**

 **S: You just accused him of theft.**

 **L: Yes, and we've cleared things up. Tell him to be there in two days.**

Steve frowned but nodded. He closed the door and Sarah was talking alone.

 **S: Sarah?**

 **Sarah: Hi?**

 **S: Who are you talking to, baby?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

 **Sarah: No one.**

Sarah looked from side to side, then ran up the stairs.

 **S: No runs.**

 **Sarah: Sorry!**

Sarah entered her bedroom.

Steve and Natasha went to bed. Natasha hugged him, while putting a movie to watch on netflix.

 **S: Have you notice how Sarah has talked alone these days?**

 **N: Yes.**

 **S: I'm worried. Maybe we should go to school and talk with the teacher.**

 **N: She says she talks with Lila.**

 **S: The doll?**

 **N: The daughter of Clint.**

Steve was confused.

 **S: B-but she's dead, Natasha.**

 **N: I know.**

 **S: How Sarah talk to her?**

 **N: I think she's making up. Maybe a psychologist help.**

...

Steve and Natasha started watching How to Get Away with Murder.

 **S: I am not understand anything.**

 **N: You are in the 2nd episode yet, Steve.**

 **S: Yeah, but I don't know what is going on.**

 **N: Well this is a series, not a movie, you have to watch all season to understand.**

 **S: I don't get who is on the good side or bad side?**

 **N: I have explained this to you a couple times.**

 **S: I prefer that other about families, the story ends in the same episode.**

 **N: Modern Family?**

 **S: Yeah.**

 **N: Oh Jesus.**

Natasha snorted and rolled her eyes. The bell rang. The two looked at each other, it was too late for visits.

 **S: Stay here, I'll see who it is.**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha, and went downstairs. The doorbell rang again and again.

 **S: Coming!**

Whoever it was, it was impatient. It could only be an emergency. Steve looked for "peephole" of the door and frowned to identify who it was.

 _It can't be._ Steve thought. Steve opened the door.

S: Sharon?


	16. Chapter 16

**Sharon: Hi.**

 **S: Hi? What are you doing here at this hour? Where were you all these years, Sharon?**

 **Sharon: Doesn't matter. I disappeared and it was what you wanted.**

 **S: No, I never wanted that. I searched for you, I put SHIELD after you. You disappeared with our "son" in your belly, because I mean I don't even know if you were really pregnant...**

 **Sharon: You didn't have a son with me, Steve. You had a daughter.**

Sharon put her hand back and pulled the girl who was hidden behind her. Steve frowned in shock.

Natasha and the other Avengers convinced him that Sharon's pregnancy was false, because she never wanted to go to the doctor, she disappeared at an opportune moment, knowing he was going to break up with her, it appeared a false pregnancy.

But now, the child is right there before him. Blonde girl, with brown eyes, beautiful as Sarah is and the same age as her. Steve was feeling very bad because he chose to ignore Sharon, thinking that she was lying about the baby. Now he is a bad father and a bad example of man to his kids.

 **S: You took me by surprise.**

 **Sharon: I know. I don't want to bother you and your family. My congratulations on your marriage and your daughter.**

 **S: Sharon, I swear I didn't know. I looked for you, If I knew, I would never…**

 **Sharon: Steve, please spare me. I just came here because I had no one else to ask a favor. I need you to stay with her for a few days.**

 **\- Mom, don't. I want to be with you!**

 **Sharon: We've talked about it, Maggie.**

 **S: Maggie? You named her Margaret, after Peggy?**

Sharon made positive with her head. Steve kneeled, to stay in her high, he looked in her eyes and the girl was holding her mother's hand and she hid her face on her mom's hand. She was very shy.

 **S: Hi, Maggie. Are you okay?**

The girl just made positive with her head. Steve raised to look Sharon again.

 **S: Sharon, you should have told me.**

 **Sharon: We didn't need you, till today. We were very fine alone. But I have a problem that I must to solve. I just need you to stay with her for a few days.**

 **M: Mom.**

 **Sharon: It'll be fine, Maggie. I Promise.**

 **S: Sharon...**

 **Sharon: See you in a few days.**

The girl held the hand of Sharon harder and started crying, begging to her mother to take her away with her. Sharon only cried when the girl got desperate, but she was clearly struggling to be strong, she released her hand from the girl's hand and ran to a car, she got in and drove away.

Steve didn't know what to do.

 **S: Maggie, I know it's sad, but you heard your mother, she will return. Why don't you come in?**

She made negative with her head.

 **S: Please, it's too cold out here and dark. Just a little so we can wait your mom come back.**

 **M: When she returns?**

 **S: She said in a few days.**

Maggie entered the house, she stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the redheaded woman at the stairs, looking at her with confusion.

Natasha looked at the blonde little girl.

Steve closed the door and Natasha looked at him, wanting an explanation.

 **N: Who is this child, Steve?**

 **S: She... She's my daughter.**

Natasha looked at the girl again and recognized some traits on her that reminded Steve. Natasha didn't know how she is feeling about the girl.

 **N: Sharon?**

 **S: She left, said she needs to stay here a few days.**

 **N: What?**

 **S: She's gone, Natasha. I can't leave the girl in the street.**

 **N: Of course not, but you barely know her. How come Sharon leaves her here and leave?**

 **S: She said she was going to solve a problem... Anyway, we will talk about this tomorrow. It's late, she needs to sleep.**

Steve touched the girl's shoulder.

 **S: Come on.**

The three went upstairs. Natasha delivered a bedding set for Steve, he put a mattress in Sarah's room and Maggie lay down.

 **S: Good night, Maggie. If you need anything, my room is down the hall. And the bathroom is the first door on the side here. You think you'll be okay?**

Maggie made positive with her head. Steve turned off the light in the bedroom and went back to his bedroom. Natasha was lying on her side, Steve lay down and hugged from behind.

 **S: Nat?**

 **N: I'm not upset, Steve.**

 **S: No?**

 **N: No, I am remorseful to have said to you that her pregnancy was false. Everything indicated that it was, even Sam and Hill agreed. I know you're blaming yourself now for the absence in her childhood. But you couldn't know about her, Sharon decided to leave on their own.**

 **S: I know, but she grew up without a father. If I knew...**

Natasha turned and looked at Steve.

 **N: If you knew, you would have been the best father for her just like you are for Sarah and James, I have no doubt about that. Stop blaming yourself, Steve. It wasn't your fault.**

 **S: How do you think James and Sarah will react?**

 **N: James will freak out probably. Sarah will love knowing she have a sister.**

 **S: You think?**

 **N: Yes. Let's do it tomorrow, now let's sleep.**

 **S: I can't sleep anymore.**

 **N: So go draw something.**

 **S: I thought we could...** **You know…**

 **N: Excuse me? I am sleepy and I will sleep. Good night, soldier.**

Natasha gave a peck on Steve and turned to sleep.

The next morning, Sarah woke up before everyone else. She opened her eyes and looked at the girl lying on the floor. She didn't understand anything, she just grabbed her doll and left the bedroom. She entered her parents bedroom and stood beside the bed, watching Natasha sleep.

Natasha can be asleep, but she feels when someone is watching her. She raised an eyebrow and struggled to open one eye. She took a scare with Sarah standing there, watching her.

 **N: Sa-Sarah... What? What are you doing?**

 **Sarah: There's a strange in my room.**

Natasha now remembered about Maggie.

 **N: Yeah, I know, honey, but she will not hurt you.**

 **Sarah: I know, Lila told me.**

Natasha frowned.

 **N: Sarah...**

 **Sarah: Can I stay with you?**

 **N: No, you can go back to your room.**

Natasha pretended to be serious, Sarah made a sad face and walked to leave, she suddenly felt someone holding on her waist and pulling her to bed.

Natasha hugged her and kissed her cheek, Sarah laughed. The two fell asleep again.

Steve woke up half an hour later, he swore he heard a cry, he thought it was Sarah, but he saw Sarah sleeping next to Natasha. He deduced that it was Maggie. Steve ran to Sarah's room and Maggie was really crying, looking out the window, calling her mother.

Steve approached slowly.

 **S: Maggie, good morning.**

Maggie didn't turn to see Steve, she just stopped crying.

 **S: Are you okay?**

She made positive with her head.

 **S: I know how you miss your mother. It hurts too much to stay away from those we love. But your mother will soon be back to you. I promise.**

She turned and looked at Steve.

 **S: Why don't face it like a summer camp? You will be able to play, we'll walk, we can swim in the pool. You have two brothers, did you know that?**

Maggie made positive head.

 **S: They will want to meet you. Sarah, she's your age, I bet you gonna love to know they both.**

 **M: I… I am hungry.**

 **S: Me too, don't you want to come down and help me to make the breakfast?**

Steve reached out to her, she held the hand of Steve and the two went down to prepare the table for breakfast.

The alarm clock rang, Natasha and Sarah woke. The two washed their face and went down to have breakfast. On the stairs, Natasha watched Steve and Maggie having breakfast together. Sarah approached Steve.

 **Sarah: You did not wait for me, Daddy.**

 **S: I'm sorry, Princess.**

Steve put Sarah on his lap and kissed her forehead. She and Maggie looked at each other and Sarah frowned.

 **S: Sarah, I want you to meet Maggie.**

 **Sarah: Who is she?**

 **S: She's your sister, her name is Margaret, but everyone calls her Maggie.**

 **Sarah: Sister?**

Natasha sat and Maggie stared at her, but Natasha didn't know how to act with Maggie, she was the result of Steve's relationship with another woman. In a certain way Natasha was full of jealousy, Maggie makes her think of Steve and Sharon together, but Natasha also knows that the girl is not guilty of anything.

 **S: That is Natasha.**

 **M: She is your wife and mother of your children?**

Steve made positive head.

Sam started barking in the backyard.

 **M: You have a dog. I love dogs.**

 **Sarah: It's my dog! His name is Sam.**

Sarah jumped out of his father's lap and went to the glass door, to play with Sam.

 **N: Sarah, please come have breakfast.**

 **S: What about James?**

 **N: He probably sleeping yet**

Steve shouted James at the stairs, but he didn't answer, Steve to go upstairs stairs and call him at his bedroom. James took 10 minutes to really wake up. He washed his face and went downstairs. He was so sleepy that he didn't notice Maggie on the table.

 **Sarah: James, we have a sister.**

 **J: No, I have a sister and you have a brother. I already taught you that.**

 **Sarah: No, we have Maggie.**

James rolled his eyes, thinking it was another ghost or imaginary friend of Sarah, then he looked around and finally saw the girl sitting at the table. James frowned and looked at Steve.

 **S: James, this is Maggie Carter.**

 **J: Maggie? Carter? Of Aunt Sharon? I really have another sister? Like it wasn't enough to have Sarah, you said that she didn't exist.**

Maggie pushed the plate of food and ran out to the street. Steve got up and ran after her. Natasha looked at James with rebuke.

 **N: James, please. Don't talk like that in front of the girl.**

 **J: But you said she didn't exist and now she's here! Out of nowhere she appears? What is it?**

 **N: We didn't know about her, we thought that Sharon wasn't really pregnant and she was gone. We had no news of her.**

 **J: What is she doing here? Will she live here now? Where's Sharon?**

 **N: I don't know. She will only stay a few days.**

 **J: Aff, that sucks. I won't take care of anyone.**

 **N: James...**

 **J: Mom, everything is wrong. I'm not hungry anymore, I'll go to school.**

James left exalted and went to get ready for school.

 **Sarah: She's my sister, Mom?**

 **N: Yes.**

 **Sarah: When did you have her?**

 **N: I did not have her, Sarah. She is the daughter of your father with another woman.**

Sarah was confused.

 **Sarah: My father is her father?**

 **N: Yeah. Just like he is yours and James'.**

 **Sarah: Oh... But he is her father, but she's not your daughter?**

 **N: That's right, Sarah.**

Steve ran and reached Maggie, he talked to her and explained that James is just confused, and that Steve didn't know he had another daughter. Maggie was reluctant, but after Steve insist, she gave him a chance and went back home.

When they returned home, it was time for Sarah to go to school. James had already left.

Sarah was waiting with her backpack.

 **Sarah: Daddy, let's go.**

 **S: Princess, Daddy will have to take Maggie in her school, which is further away.**

 **Sarah: Who will take me, then?**

 **N: Me.**

Sarah looked at Natasha, then looked at Steve and Maggie and she was clearly upset. Natasha took her hand, gave a peck on Steve and went to the school with Sarah.

After school, Steve couldn't pick Sarah and she's always upset when Natasha who appears to get her.

 **N: Why don't you like to ride with Mom?**

 **Sarah: Dad always brings a sweet to me.**

 **N: Oh yeah? So that's why this cavities in your teeth.**

Sarah came home, throwing her backpack on the floor.

 **Sarah: Dadddyyyy.**

Steve was in the kitchen with Maggie.

 **S: Hi princess.**

Sarah walked in the kitchen and saw Maggie helping Steve to cook, she immediately frowned and folded her arms.

 **S: What is it, princess? How was your school?**

 **Sarah: You didn't come get me!**

 **S: I know, baby. I'm so sorry.**

 **Sarah: When she will go away?**

 **S: Sarah, I don't know and don't talk like that!**

Natasha approached them in th kitchen.

 **N: I think someone dropped the backpack the living room floor.**

Sarah went to collect her bag. Natasha went to Steve and gave him a peck.

...

Meanwhile, the boys gathered at SHIELD for another day of training.

 **Hunter: I have some news, boys.**

 **Bobbi: And girl!**

 **Francis: What? Is there a new device for us to get bored?**

Said Francis. Torunn folded her arms and was super serious.

 **Hunter: We have a mission for you.**

 **Azari: A mission? Already?**

 **James: What mission?**

 **B: You'll know on the way. Let's go.**

 **A: But we, we barely trained. It won't work, don't you see? I'm not ready, we are not ready.** **Are you listening to me? Anyone?**

They were listening, but ignored him. Azari complains but always goes after them. They drove to a distant neighborhood. They got out of the car and were surprised to see an old lady at the door. She came do the sidewalk.

Bobbi and Hunter down the car and talked to the lady.

 **B: Hello, Miss Daisy..We came to help you.**

 **\- Thank you, young lady. I don't know what to do. He went up the tree and now he got stuck, my poor Lion.**

The boys were confused.

 **B: Well, now it's with you, guys. Bring Lion for Ms. Daisy.**

 **Pym: Who is Lion?**

 **A: A lion?**

 **F: Oh that's all up to Azari, since he is from Africa.**

 **A: So what? I'm not a Zoo keeper.**

 **\- No, it's my kitten. There he is.**

She pointed to the cat stuck in the tree. All the boys looked at each other, angry and bored.

 **James: Really?**

 **Hunter: Really.**

 **B: Do you think you can do that?**

 **F: Of course! Let me get my bow and arrow, to shoot at him and he will reach the ground. Ready!**

 **J: Don't be stupid.**

 **T: I can knocked this tree with my sword.**

 **B: You have license to prune trees?**

 **A: Why don't you fly there?**

 **T: I'm banned from flying in public.**

 **Pym: I know! I have an idea. Gather here.**

The boys talked and agreed with the idea of Pym. James let Francis up on his shoulders, then Torunn went on top of Francis, but the 3 lost balance and fell to the ground.

 **J: Did you got hurt, Torunn?**

 **T: Of course not, I'm not weak like you.**

James rolled his eyes.

 **F: The Queen of Strenght!**

 **T: Shut your fucking mouth, Francis. If you're not going to help, why don't you keep your mouth shut?**

 **Bobbi: Oh language, Torunn.**

 **F: Are you going to make me shut up?**

 **J: Don't talk like that to her!**

Francis, James and Torunn began to argue with each other without stopping. Azari took the step to climb the tree, he used to do this in Wakanda, so it was easy for him. When Azari reached the branch, the cat did an attack position.

 **A: Guys? I think Lion is not friendly!**

The boys stopped arguing and looked at Azari.

The cat almost advanced on Azari, he was trying to retreat, he lost his balance and fell, but managed to keep his hands on the branch, but his body was hanging on the branch.

 **T: Azari!**

 **F: We have to do something!**

James looked at the garage of Ms. Daisy and noticed that there was a ladder.

 **J: Hang on, Azari!**

James ran to the garage. Francis understood the idea of James and ran to help him bring the ladder.

 **A: Oh my arm!**

 **T: I'm right here, Azari. If you fall, I will catch you. I promise.**

James and Francis brought the ladder and supported on the tree. James rose and helped Azari to go to the stairs. The two went down the stairs.

 **A: Where's Pym?**

Pym also entered the garage of the old lady and took a big cloth bag. He throw it for Francis.

 **F: What's that?**

 **P: So the cat won't hurt you when you go get him.**

Francis climbed the stairs and the cat was trying to attack him, too. Francis pounced on the branch and was calling the cat, when the cat ran to attack him, Francis threw the bag over the cat, who began to struggle. Francis ended up dropping the bag with the cat inside, but Torunn caught in time to prevent the cat crashed into the ground.

Francis went down the stairs. Torunn handed the cat to the old lady.

 **\- Thank you, sweetheart. You have did a…. excellent job.**

 **T: You're welcome.**

 **Bobbi: How long did they take?**

 **Hunter: Almost 2 hours.**

 **B: To rescue a cat? What do you think of that?**

 **P: Well, I blame Azari, because he got hanging on the branch and we had to save him first.**

 **B: The fault is all of you.**

 **Hunter: Guys this is a work team, you took time, but you all managed to work using the help of one another, that's a good thing.**

 **\- Lion! Lion! Where are you?**

The cat meowed from above the tree again. On the same branch. The boys looked over there in disbelief.

 **T: What a stupid cat! I'll tear him apart!**

 **B: No, Torunn. That was just a test. The cat knows down alone. Miss Daisy helped me in this.**

 **J: My God, I have to go home. If I got late again, my mom will kill me.**

 **B: I'll give everyone a ride.**

 **J: No, she will wonder if she see a SHIELD car dropping me. Bye guys.**

James ran to get home when he was close to home, he saw Lina Maximoff standing in the doorway of his house.

 **L: Hi.**

 **J: What is it now? Are you here to accuse me again of theft?**

 **L: No, I… You didn't show up to work, I came to know why.**

 **J: What? Do you really think I would work for you again after you accused me?**

 **L: But you took the glasses!**

 **J: I didn't mean to.**

 **L: I thought we had solved it, already.**

 **J: We did and I don't know what you're doing here.**

 **L: I just...**

 **J: I have better things to do, okay?**

James went into the house and slammed the door in Lina's face.


	17. Chapter 17

**N: James, you're late.**

 **J: Sorry mom.**

 **N: I have asked you to warn me about that.**

 **J: It will not be repeated.**

 **N: Not really.**

 **J: Mom, that girl is crazy, the Maximoff girl. She came here to know why am I not working anymore.**

 **N: Is she crazy?**

 **J: Probably.**

 **N: Better stay away from her, she's trouble.**

 **J: Where's my father?**

 **N: He left with Maggie and Sarah.**

 **J: To where?**

 **N: At the mall, I think. They should already be returning.**

 **J: Without me?**

 **N: Oh James, look at your size. You can go to the mall whenever you want with your friends.**

 **J: But he will buy things for them. I want a new phone.**

 **N: Aren't you working?**

 **J: Yes, but the money is for my course!**

 **N: Well then you better improve your grades to deserve a new phone.**

 **J: That sucks.**

 **N: James?**

 **J: What is it?**

 **N: What is it?**

 **J: Yes, m'am.**

 **N: Come here.**

 **J: I'm here already.**

 **N: No, I want you to come here on the couch with me.**

 **J: Oh God, mom!**

 **N: Please.**

James rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack on the floor. He sat next to Natasha and she hugged him and filled his face with kisses.

 **J: Mom! Stop!**

 **N: Do you remember when you were little and you mimicked little animals for me? It was so cute, do it again.**

 **J: No! Mom! I'm going to do 14 yo. I'm not a baby anymore!**

 **N: Are you no longer my baby?**

 **J: No.**

Natasha pretended to be sad. James snorted.

 **J: Okay… mom, I am your baby.**

Natasha grabbed him again and filled his cheeks with kisses. Steve was coming home right now. Maggie laughed that James was practically sitting in her mother's lap. James was embarrassed and angry, he stood. Steve looked at him, laughing too.

 **S: What about me? Dad doesn't get treat?**

 **J: Oh I hate all of you!**

James went upstairs angry. Natasha and Steve were laughing. Steve sat beside Natasha and gave three pecks on her lips.

 **M: Yuck.**

 **Sarah: Why 'Yuck'? They are lovers.**

 **M: It's disgusting anyway.**

 **Sarah: It's not.**

 **M: Yes. It is.**

 **Sarah: No, it's not!**

 **M: It is.**

 **Sarah: IT'S NOT!**

 **N: Sarah... Go take a shower, go.**

 **Sarah: Oh, Mom.**

 **N: Go.**

Sarah walked up the stairs, scowling. Steve looked at Maggie and smiled.

 **S: And you too, Maggie. You can use a Sarah's clothing borrowed. Then we'll buy some for you.**

 **M: No need, my mother should come tomorrow to pick.**

 **S: I don't know, Maggie.**

 **M: She will come. She will.**

Maggie ran up the stairs. She took a Sarah sweater to wear after bathing. Sarah finished her bath, went to her bedroom and saw Maggie with her sweater in hand.

 **Sarah: Hey, that's mine!**

 **M: Steve said I could use.**

 **Sarah: But it's mine!**

Maggie stood looking at Sarah. She left the room holding the sweater in hand.

 **Sarah: It's mine! Mine, mine!**

James appeared in the doorway.

 **J: Sarah!**

 **Sarah: She stole my sweater.**

 **M: It is not true, Steve said I could use.**

 **J: Sarah, you have thousands of sweater, let her use it.**

 **Sarah: No!**

 **J: Mooommm!**

Sarah filled her cheeks with air, pouting and holding her breath, only tantrum by James have called Natasha.

 **N: James is calling you.**

 **S: No, I'm sure he called 'mom'.**

 **N: Well, I think you heard wrong. Don't you agree?**

Natasha said with a raised eyebrow and stretching her leg, until reach Steve's, teasing him intentionally.

 **S: You play too low, you know that?**

Natasha just smiled sarcastically. Steve went upstairs and saw Sarah pulling the sweater from Maggie's hand, Maggie pulling back and again and again...

 **S: Hey, girl. What is that? Stop.**

 **M: She started.**

 **J: True, Dad. Sarah's being selfish.**

 **Sarah: 'S-selfi' you!**

 **S: Sarah!**

Sarah was angry and too sleepy to want to justify herself, she just started crying uncontrollably. James rolled his eyes and entered his bedroom, slamming the door.

 **S: No need to cry.**

 **Sarah: Y-you... you yelled at m-me.**

Sarah said paused as she sobbed.

 **S: I didn't, I called your attention. What it costs to borrow the sweater? What a bad behavior, I've always taught you to share your stuff. Now go to bed it's time to sleep. Maggie, take your bath and go to sleep too.**

After two days Sharon had not returned and not even given news. Natasha encouraged Steve to spend more time alone with Maggie to know her better, a way to try to recover the lost time. It was hard because Sarah was dying of jealousy, even Natasha talking to her and trying to distract her, she was still very upset.

...

At school, Francis and Torunn were no longer speaking, only in practice and only the necessary. Torunn gave up trying to understand Francis.

At the classroom, the bell rang announcing the lunch time.

 **\- Look who's here, James. The Stark twins are there at the door. I think you'll be able to make a new test.**

James watched them, and went to them.

 **Peter Stark: Hey, James.**

 **Howard Stark: What's up?.**

 **J: Hi.**

 **Peter: Well, we talked to the coach and he still wants you to do a test for the team. If you are still interested.**

 **J: I am, of course.**

 **Howard: So, meet us on the court tomorrow, at 3pm. Do not...**

Howard was talking, but he lost his speech, when he noticed the blond girl with blue eyes walking by. He didn't even hid how much he was delighted, followed her with his eyes.

 **Peter: Dude, she's too young for you.**

 **Howard: She is very beautiful.**

 **J: I know. Her name's Torunn.**

 **Peter: At least you have a chance with her. We are too old for her now.**

 **J: No, she doesn't want anything with me.**

 **Howard: Make a good test, get in the team and I'm sure she will pass to notice you.**

James said goodbye and went to the refectory, he took his lunch and sat at the table of the popular as ones, as usual. Torunn despite having changed her look, still walks with her best Gothic friends.

James' friends always bullied with the gothic trio, that was as they called them. And today they decided, lead again. One of the girl walked by Torunn's table, and pretended to stumble and poured juice on the clothing of one of Torunn's friends.

 **\- Oh, I can't believe that you made me take down my juice.**

 **\- But I didn't...**

 **T: It wasn't her, you did it on purpose!**

 **\- What if I did? What you have with it?**

Torunn took a deep breath and pressed the metal spoon so hard that it buckled.

 **\- Well, nothing, right? That's I thought so.**

The girl began to laugh at them and walked back to her table. Torunn was possessed, she wanted to throw the tables on her, but she promised not to use her power with no good reasons. But she won't let this go unpunished. Torunn grabbed the pie and flung at that mean girl.

James didn't notice the confusion at that moment, he looked at Torunn blankly. All the refectory was silent. The girl turned slowly and looked Torunn furious.

Francis was having fun. He took his pie and threw it on James.

 **F: FOOD WAR!**

It was just Francis screamed that, that everybody started throwing food on each other. The inspectors ran and began to blow their whistles, then the students started to calm down. The coordinator entered the refectory and they all were silent.

 **\- Who started this, present yourself.**

 **\- Miss, I saw Oddinson start the war and Francis also.**

 **T: No, it was Regina, she threw juice on my friend and I...**

 **\- I didn't see it, just Torunn starting the food fight along with Barton.**

 **\- Oddinson and Barton, to the board of directors. Now!**

 **T: DAMMIT!**

Francis and Torunn went to the board of directors and were waiting for the director to talk to Francis' father and Hill by the phone.

 **\- They will be suspended for one week.**

 **T: What?**

 **F: Alleluia. A week without classes! Thank you very much.**

 **T: You can't do this, we will have tests in a few weeks.**

 **\- You should have thought of that before starting a food fight. Your parents are on their way to pick you. Wait at reception.**

 **F: Wait? I'm going home alone.**

 **\- Mr. Barton ordered for yout to stay and wait for him. It has a security on the door, which will not let you go anywhere.**

 **F: Dammit!**

Francis and Torunn were waiting nearly 1 hour until Clint appear.

Clint looked at Francis and pointed out of the room. Francis snorted and went outside the reception.

 **C: You too, miss.**

 **T: Hey, Hill must send a car for me.**

 **C: She asked me to leave you at home.**

The three got into the car. Clint was extremely upset, but he wanted to wait to get home to give a scolding on him, but Francis is getting worse each day and that made Clint really angry.

 **C: Tell me why Francis?**

Francis sank on the bench and looked out of the car. Torunn was just watching.

 **C: First, it used to be every month, then every week, now every day I got a complaint about you. I don't know why you are like that. You know your mother can't be mad, she can't get any more stress, no after we discovered about Nate's autism, it became harder and you acting like this only makes things worse. Why don't you...**

 **F: What? Why didn't I act like Cooper? Why am I not a good son as Cooper was, like Lila was? Because I am not them! They are gone and you want me to be perfect like them, but guess what, I'm not like them, I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for not being like your perfect dead children!**

 **C: Francis... What are you talkin…**

Clint had to stop the car sharply, as Francis removed his seat belt and opened the door and went out with the car in motion. Once Clint stopped, Francis ran off and disappeared down the block.

Torunn was shocked by the reaction of Francis, she didn't know he didn't get along with his father and that he felt that way about his other brothers. She didn't know what to say to Clint, who was holding to fall apart.

 **T: Uncle Barton, I... I'll talk to Francis.**

 **C: He always does that, don't worry. He'll appear at night, Torunn. Beside, Hill asked you to go home immediately. She asked me to say that you're grounded.**

Clint started the car again and Torunn looked out the window, trying to see where Francis was going.

...

Sarah and Maggie were in the living room, Maggie was reading a book and Sarah was playing with dolls. Steve was in the kitchen and Natasha wasn't at home.

 **Sarah: Lila, Mom does not like this mess.**

 **M: Who is Lila?**

Sarah just looked at Maggie, who understood that Sarah did not want to be her friend. Maggie turned her attention to the book again.

Sarah went to the living room window and put her doll on the window sill. She took her set of teas and also supported at the window to play, but a person on the sidewalk of her home, called her attention. She looked at the person through the window curiously, because she was looking directly at her. It was a woman and she made a gesture with her hand, calling Sarah.

The woman was holding a doll in her hands. Sarah knows she can't accept things from strangers, but like any naive child, she went to the door and opened it. She is really fascinated by dolls.

Unfortunately, Steve didn't hear the door being open. Sarah walked through the garden toward the woman.


	18. Chapter 18

The woman continued making gesture-calling Sarah, but Sarah was still uncertain, despite that, Sarah continued walking slowly toward the woman.

Maggie watched Sarah opened the door, she saw Sarah walk to the garden and put the book on the couch and went to the door. Maggie saw the woman with the doll and Sarah almost reaching her.

 **M: SARAH!**

Sarah looked back and saw Maggie. The woman looked at Maggie and was clearly surprised, as if she didn't expected to see another child in the house.

Steve heard Maggie shouting Sarah's name and he thought that they were fighting again, when he walked in the living room and saw the door open and the two outside, Steve got a fright and ran to the door.

 **S: Sarah, Maggie! What are you doing out here?**

 **Sarah: The lady...**

 **S: What lady?**

Maggie and Sarah looked at where the woman was and were impressed that she was gone.

 **S: Get in the house! Now!**

The two entered, followed by Steve.

 **S: What were they doing out there? You know you have to ask me and you can't stand there alone. Well, at least you know that, Sarah.**

 **M: Sarah was going to get a toy from a stranger. My mother said that it is dangerous to accept things from strangers.**

 **S: Sarah, is that true? I didn't see anyone out there.**

 **M: But she was there.**

 **S: Sarah?**

Sarah just lowered her head.

 **S: How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers, you can't accept gifts from strange people. They can take you away and you'll never see us again. Never do that. The same for you too, Maggie.**

Natasha was arriving at home now, Steve decided not to tell her, because Natasha would grounded Sarah and because he didn't see the woman, he thought it wasn't serious.

Soon after Natasha arrival at the house, the bell rang.

Natasha opened the door and she was startled to see who it was.

Maggie opened a huge smile and ran to hug her mother.

 **M: Mom! You came.**

 **Sharon: Of course, Maggie. I said I would.**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other briefly.

 **Sharon: Natasha.**

 **N: Sharon... Do you want to come in?**

 **Sharon: No, I just came to get Maggie. I hope she has not given work.**

 **S: No, she's a great kid.**

 **Sharon: I know.**

Sharon looked at Maggie and smiled.

 **Sharon: Let's go ?**

Maggie made positive head. Steve approached them at the door.

 **S: Sharon, I don't want to lose contact with her.**

 **Sharon: I have no intention to prevent you to see her. This is our address and phone number. You can see her whenever you want.**

Steve picked it up the paper and kneeled in front of Maggie.

 **S: It was very nice to meet you, Maggie. Do you think we can be friends?**

Maggie made positive head and smiled.

 **S: I'll miss you. Very much. I want you to take care, be a good girl as you already are and don't forget me or your brothers. Can I get a hug?**

Maggie made positive with her head and hugged Steve. Sharon left with Maggie.

 **Sarah: Mag! Mag!**

Sarah began to cry, Natasha picked her up.

 **N: Why are you crying, Sarah?**

 **Sarah: Mag left. Why?**

 **N: She lives with her mom and now she's going home.**

 **S: I thought you didn't like her.**

 **Sarah: I don't, but I don't want her to go away.**

Steve and Natasha comforted Sarah until she sleep.

...

A few days later, James was in school, and the coordinator appeared at the classroom to warn that today was Welcome to Our School Day. Every three months, they promote a kind of socializing with any school in the city. The students were taken to the gymnasium and they could meet students from other schools.

James was happy for having got in the high school football team. He was at the gymnasium with his friends, eating some appetizers that were being served.

 **\- Can you believe that serve swill for us every day, but when we receive some school with rich kids, they serve the best foods. So unfair.**

 **\- Yeah, just look at them. They wear uniforms and look pretty much snobbish.**

 **\- At least the girls are hotties.**

 **\- That one, does not take her eyes off you, James. In fact, I think she's coming to talk to you.**

James turned to see who was and recognized that face. It was Lina Maximoff. Of course, she had to study at the most expensive school in the city. And why she was coming to talk to him? James made it clear he doesn't want to talk to her ever again.

James disguised when Lina came and left the group of friends he was. Lina put her hands in her jacket pocket and walked behind James. James looked back and noticed that she was still coming closer to him.

Now he was running from her, he left the gymnasium and she followed him. _What is wrong with this girl?_ James thought.

James started running through the halls of the school and Lina ran after him.

 **J: What do you want?**

 **L: Why are you running away from me?**

 **J: Leave me alone, you crazy.**

 **L: I just want to talk to you.**

James went to the race track, and ran faster. Lina ran as she could to reach him, but she had to stop. James stopped running after she stopped.

 **J: You're crazy or what?**

Lina put her hands on her knees, to catch her breath. James watched her from a certain distance.

 **L: Do not call me that.**

 **J: But you're crazy. You're running after me, I don't know why. You accused me of stealing, then you want me to go back to work in your home and then you come talk to me as if we were friends.**

 **L: I'm trying, but you have to stop calling me that.**

 **J: Of that what? Crazy? But that's what you are. Crazy!**

Lina frowned and took a deep breath. James was surprised because it seemed like Lina was going to cry.

 **L: I just thought we could be friends, but if that's what you think of me. Never mind. Goodbye, James.**

Lina ran off and returned to the area of fraternization. James hates to see women crying, and hates even more be the reason of someone's cry, he began to think if he was too hard on Lina and felt great remorse for it.

He returned at the gymnasium but he didn't see her anymore.

...

 **T: It's not fair!**

 **H: Come on, Torunn, give it to me.**

 **T: I was just defending my friend, Maria.**

 **H: You have to control yourself, Torunn. You are very impulsive. You need to think before acting.**

 **T: I can no longer leave the house and I can't go to school, don't take my phone, please Maria, I'm begging.**

 **H: Well, either you deliver it to me, or I'm tightening three buttons here on my that will destroy your phone and you won't get another back.**

Torunn snorted and handed the phone to Hill.

 **H: Torunn, I need to go, I have work to do.**

 **T: You always have.**

 **H: Yes, to be able to give these perks you have and you also not going to train with the boys.**

 **T: MARIA!**

 **H: Let's not argue. I shall return in three days. Sam will come by to see how you are. See you soon.**

Hill left. Torunn was dying of boredom, inside the apartment. She played video games, watched TV, looked for new series to watch, but she hates the feeling of being trapped. She went to the balcony of the apartment and saw Francis in the street, walking with her younger sister.

Torunn wanted to talk to him about what happened in the car the other day. She whistled to get his attention. Francis looked at Torunn and she gesture for him wait for her.

She ignored the orders of Hill to stay home and went to the street. She reached Francis.

 **T: Hi.**

 **F: Hi.**

 **T: This is Natasha, your sister, right?**

Francis made positive head.

 **F: Yeah. I have to take her home.**

 **T: I follow you. If you don't mind.**

They walked to Francis home. On the way, Francis decided to apologize.

 **F: I'm sorry I acted like that with you.**

 **T: You were an asshole.**

 **F: I know. I am one.**

Torunn stopped him and made him look at her.

 **T: I always thought that you, you were always so bad with everyone.**

 **F: Not with you.**

 **T: Yeah... Till you steal my first kiss and start being an idiot with me too. Why did you do it?**

 **F: It wasn't on purpose. I was angry. Not at you but I was very angry.**

 **T: With your father?**

 **F: Yeah.**

 **T: He's a good guy, Francis.**

 **F: With you, I'm sure. Not with me. He wants me to be like Cooper.**

 **T: The one who died right?**

Francis made positive with his head. They were now entering Francis' home. Clint looked at them.

 **Clint: Go take care of your brother.**

Francis and Clint looked at each other, and Torunn felt the fire between them. Francis went to Nate, who was in the room focused on a game.

 **C: Does your mother know you're here, Torunn?**

 **T: She's not my mother. And yes, she knows.**

 **C: I thought you were grounded.**

 **T: I am, she took my phone.**

 **Laura: Torunn, what a surprise.**

 **T: Hi, Mrs. Barton.**

 **L: Francis, let me take care of Nate, go be with your friend.**

 **C: Laura.**

 **L: Clint! He is young, let him have some fun. You press him too much.**

 **T: It's okay, Mrs. Barton. I can take care of Nate with Francis. I love him.**

Laura smiled and consented to the head. Clint said goodbye to Laura with a peck. He took the little Natasha in his arms and kissed her forehead. He put her on the floor, then looked at Francis.

 **C: I'm going to work. Please, behave.**

Francis didn't look at his father's face. Laura went to the kitchen with little Natasha. Torunn approached Nate, she briefly looked at Francis, then looked at Nate and smiled.

 **T: Hi Nate.**

 **F: He only speaks when he wants.**

Torunn stroked Nate's hair and he watched her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Francis was surprised.

 **F: He likes you.**

 **Torunn smiled.**

 **T: You and James are very lucky.**

 **F: Why?**

 **T: You have brothers. Your parents are present all the time. I wanted to have a family like that.**

 **F: Being an only child is better, you get more presents, you don't have to take care of the youngest.**

 **T: It's terrible not have brothers, Francis. It's a very lonely life. I'd give anything to have what you have as a family. Don't you like your brothers?**

 **F: I do, but people don't understand Nate because he have autism, some people are afraid of him and he is the sweetest person I know.**

 **T: People are idiots. Nate is special, he has his own world and nothing can destroy that. Imagine having a world of your own? Seems pretty amazing. Nate is very lucky and he's lucky to have you as a brother.**

Francis and Torunn exchanged glances. Francis smiled quietly and looked to his feet to disguise that he was embarrassed.

 **F: You've been too much with James... You're like a philosopher like him.**

They both laughed, Torunn lowered her head and looked at Francis. Suddenly it had no mood for laughter anymore, and had no words to express. The two stared at each other in silent. Laura watched them quietly from the kitchen and smiled.

 **T: I... I should go.**

 **F: Okay. I'll get you to the door.**

 **T: Thanks.**

Francis walked Torunn to the door. They were still unsure how to proceed with each other. Torunn kissed Francis's cheek and he got all red, looking at her.

 **T: Now I know you are not 100% jerk.**

 **F: Only about 30% asshole.**

 **T: I would say 70%. At least.**

 **They both laughed.**

 **T: Bye, Francis.**

 **F: Bye, Torunn.**


	19. Chapter 19

Steve got out of the bath and lay next to Natasha. Natasha knows him so much that by the way he breathes she knows if there's something wrong with him.

 **N: Are you okay?**

 **S: Yes.**

Steve straightened up in bed, Natasha turned to him and laid her head on Steve's chest.

 **N: You are already missing her?**

 **S: Yeah.**

 **N: You can see her tomorrow if you want, Steve. Sharon left the address.**

 **S: She's gone just now.**

 **N: True, it will be better see her on the weekend. Sharon was also without her, she will want some time just for them.**

 **S: It's harder than I thought.**

 **N: What? She only stayed a few days, Steve.**

 **S: But she's my daughter. And if she forget me? Or if she doesn't want to spend time with me anymore?**

 **N: Steve, I haven't spent much time with Maggie, but she seemed to be delighted for you. I'm sure she'll want to see you again.**

 **S: Yeah, maybe you're right.**

 **N: I am Always right.**

Natasha looked up to stare at him. Steve looked at her and smiled. Natasha tactfully, lay over his body and gave pecks on Steve, until their tongues begin to curl up together. The two made love and slept. Well... Natasha slept.

Steve couldn't sleep, he was thinking about Maggie and felt again regret not having taken part in her life. He didn't want to miss anything now.

Steve also thought about James and Sarah when they were babies and he was smiling alone, remembering that.

Steve only noted that had dawned when Natasha began to stir awake. She looked at him.

 **N: You awake?**

 **S: I didn't sleep.**

 **N: Steve…**

 **S: I was thinking, Nat… James and Sarah are getting big.**

 **N: Yes...**

 **S: And I miss them as babies.**

 **N: And...?**

 **S: And... I want to have another child.**

Natasha's eyes widened, then she frowned.

 **N: Another child? With whom?**

 **S: With you, of course.**

 **N: Are you crazy?**

Natasha sat up sharply. Steve sat too and put his hand on her thigh.

 **S: Yes. We're still young. We could have another.**

 **N: Who are young? Steve you have more than 110 years.**

 **S: But I feel young, you know, the serum...**

 **N: Steve, you have any idea what you're asking me?**

 **S: Yes. I think we can do it again.**

 **N: Oh... We? Who's we? Let's make it clear that you have done nothing, you have not put two heads through your penis. I couldn't with James, much less with Sarah. What makes you think I could do it now? You are crazy.**

 **S: I knew you'd react badly.**

 **N: Not bad. Terrible! Do you remember that after our honeymoon, I suspected I was pregnant? Do you remember my mental state as it was? Good thing I wasn't pregnant, because the first thing I thought was an abortion.**

Steve totally changed his expression, he was shocked and extremely disappointed.

 **S: abortion?**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 **N: Steve I never wanted children. James and Sarah are here and I love them. God knows how much I love my children. But I would never do it again.**

 **S: Would you would take the life of a child that it's ours?**

 **N: Steve, I'm not saying I would, I said that I thought of it first. Even in Sarah's pregnancy, I thought about the possibility.**

 **S: What?**

 **N: Please Steve, don't go dramatic.**

Steve got out of bed and seemed lost.

 **N: Steve?**

 **S: I need some time, Natasha.**

 **N: A time?**

 **S: I will run.**

Steve wore some pants and went shirtless outside the house, despite being cold outside. Natasha lay back down, rolled her eyes and rubbed her head angrily with herself for confessing Steve about it. He is very outdated, he would never accept it.

The mood between Natasha and Steve was weird for days. James noticed, but didn't comment about it. Gradually the two were back to talking again and after a few days it didn't seem that they had fight.

After a few days, Steve proposed a night of movies and pizza with the family.

 **J: Maze Runner, Mom.**

 **S: No, Sarah doesn't have age for it.**

 **J: God, let's watch what then?**

Steve looked at Natasha, waiting for her answer.

 **Sarah: Oh I don't want to see my mommy movies.**

 **S: Why not Sarah?**

 **Sarah: I'm afraid. I don't like the monster.**

 **S: What monster?**

Natasha looked to the sides to disguise. Steve looked at Natasha.

 **S: Did you make her watch a horror movie, Natasha?**

 **N: Of course not! It was Pan's Labyrinth.**

 **S: What? I saw this movie, Natasha, is too heavy. What were you thinking?**

 **N: Actually, I saw a child on the cover and some animals back and I thought it would be something kind of fantasy.**

 **S: And yet, you've seen the whole movie with her?**

 **N: Well, she needed to see the end, to not be scared, I thought it had a happy ending.**

 **Sarah: It didn't have. I don't want to, I don't!**

 **S: It's okay, Sarah. I will choose the film.**

 **J: OH MY GOD! What is it out there?**

 **Sarah: What?**

 **J: I think it's one of the monsters that came to get you!**

Sarah started screaming.

Natasha slapped James's neck.

 **J: Ouch!**

 **S: Come here with daddy, Sarah.**

Steve took Sarah on his lap. He put Finding Nemo on Netflix and sat on the sofa beside Natasha.

 **N: I love this movie.**

 **J: Me too. Pass the popcorn.**

The phone rang. Natasha reached out to grab the phone from the table.

 ** _\- Steve? Steve?_**

 ** _N: Who is this?_**

 **S: Who is, Nat?**

 **N: I don't know, it's a child. She's crying.**

 ** _\- Steve's there?_**

 ** _N: Calm down, who is this? Maggie?_**

 ** _\- Yes._**

 ** _N: What happened?_**

 ** _M: My mom... She don't want to wake up._**

 ** _N: How so?_**

Steve picked up the phone from Natasha's hand and put Sarah sitting on the couch.

 ** _S: Maggie?_**

 ** _M: Steve, my mom… She don't want to wake up, I called her and shook her and she didn't wake up._**

 ** _S: Maggie, listen to me, everything is gonna be fine. I'm going there._**

 ** _M: Please, hurry, I'm scared._**

Steve could see the desperation of Maggie on the phone.

 **N: What happened?**

 **S: Sharon seems to have passed out. I'll see what happened.**

 **N: I'll go with you.**

 **S: No, stay with them.**

 **N: James can take care of Sarah, I'm going with you.**

 **S: James, please behave.**

 **J: Okay.**

Steve and Natasha got out of their house, climbed on Steve's bike and went fast to Sharon's address. They reached the building and Sharon's floor. Steve rang the bell.

 **M: Who is it?**

 **S: It's me, Steve.**

 **M: Help my mom, please.**

 **N: Maggie it's Natasha. We came to help you. Open the door.**

 **M: I can't, I don't know how.**

 **N: Don't you have a key?**

 **S: Never mind. Maggie stay away from the door.**

Steve kicked the door, removing it easily. Steve ran and hugged Maggie.

 **S: Are you okay?**

 **M: I am. What happened to my mom?**

Natasha was already in the bedroom, checking Sharon's pulse. She looked a couple of medicine's bottles beside the bed. Steve came to the bedroom.

 **S: Nat?**

 **N: Call an ambulance.**

They all went to the hospital. Sharon was taken to the emergency room. It was so late, that Maggie fell asleep in the waiting bench with her head on Steve's lap and her feet on Nat's lap.

A doctor came to see who was with Sharon. Steve left Maggie with Natasha and followed the doctor. They stopped in the hallway before entering the room. The doctor warned Steve.

 **\- Look, this kind of emergency for cancer patients, have to be in the hospital where the person receives treatment.**

 **S: What? Cancer?**

 **\- You didn't know? We checked the report from other hospitals and states that she has cancer.**

 **S: My God!**

Steve put his hand on his head.

 **\- She's stable now. You may come in.**

Steve entered the room. Sharon didn't look the same as he knows and sought a few days ago. She was weak, pale and thin.

 **S: Sharon?**

 **Sharon: Maggie?**

 **S: She's okay, she's out there with Natasha.**

 **Sharon: Does she treats Maggie, well?**

 **S: Of course she does.**

 **Sharon: Good. That's what worried me.**

 **S: Sharon the doctor said about...**

 **Sharon: Yes, Steve, I have cancer.**

 **S: I am so sorry. Are you treating it already?**

 **Sharon: Of course. That's why I left Maggie with you, I started chemotherapy session, I didn't want her to see me sick.**

 **S: She knows?**

 **Sharon: No. Don't tell her.**

 **S: Sharon, why you didn't tell me?**

 **Sharon: For what? There's nothing you could do. It has already spread all over my body, Steve. I have no chance.**

 **S: Sharon...**

 **Sharon: I don't want pity from anyone. I just need you to promise to take care of Maggie for me.**

 **S: You will do it, yourself.**

 **Sharon: Steve this is not a movie fantasy that miracles happen. It's a fact. Maggie liked you, I knew she would like. You're her father and a great example for her to have in her life. I want her to be with you. Promise me you'll take care of her.**

 **S: I promise.**

 **Sharon: Take her to your home. Tomorrow I will be better and I will pick her.**

 **S: And if you get sick?**

 **Sharon: I taught her to call you and for emergency. Don't worry.**

 **S: Okay. I'm really sorry, Sharon.**

 **Sharon: Me too.**

...

James was at home watching a movie with Sarah, he began to think about Lina Maximoff, what he said to her and how she reacted. He's trying to think about what he said to her and he believes he didn't say anything so drastic but yet she was extremely offended. James couldn't take her image off his head.

At the weekend, James wasn't sure how to talk to Lina, so he called to her house and asked if he could go back to work there. The housekeeper said she would check with her bosses and they agreed. She warned that he could go there later.

James arrived shortly after lunch on Maximoff mansion. He rang the bell and a red skin face, with a kindly gaze opened the door. James took a fright, and then thought it was some fantasy, but he really seemed real.

 **\- James Rogers. Son of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff. Nice to meet you.**

 **J: Hi. Are you Vision?**

 **V: Yes, I am. Did you came to clean the pool and gardening?**

 **J: Yes.**

 **V: All right. Come on in.**

As he entered the house, a woman with long brown hair, big, beautiful eyes, down the stairs and looked at him. James was impressed with the beauty of the women. He gaped because Lina looks a lot like her.

 **\- Honey, what time the broker arrives?**

 **V: Soon, Wanda.**

 **W: We have to sell the house.**

 **V: Why the rush, Wanda?**

 **W: We need to get out of here.**

 **J: Wanda?**

Wanda looked at James again and narrowed her eyes. James was surprised the way she looked at him. She descended the stairs without looking away from him, and she was with an analytical look. James felt naked.

 **W: The son of the soldier and the spy...**

James made positive with his head.

 **W: Do your parents know what you do?**

 **J: Y-yes they made me work.**

 **W: I'm not talking about work.**

James was confused and scared. Was she talking about the training with SHIELD? But how does she knows that? Did she just entered his mind? If she came in, does she knows that he is here just to see Lina?

 **W: Lina isn't at home.**

James' eyes widened.

 **W: You can go do your service now.**

James was super scared, something about Wanda scared him. What if she read his mind and saw that he treated her daughter badly? James could hardly work without trembling with fear of what could happen to him.

When he was about to end, he looked at one of the mansion's windows and saw someone running out of the window. He swore it was Lina, but her mother said she wasn't, so it couldn't be.

 **W: Finished, Rogers?**

 **J: Yes, ma'am.**

James took his payment and left the house.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day after Maggie returned to her home with her mother, James asked Natasha if he could call his friends to eat lunch at their house. Natasha allowed.

They were all sitting at the table. By all I mean: James, Francis, Torunn, Azari, Pym, Sarah, Natasha and Steve.

Sarah didn't want to sit next to Steve, she wanted to sit next to Azari, she mused with him because he is the only one who has patience with her.

 **Sarah: Can we play with dolls after eating?**

 **J: Sarah, stop boring Azari, he didn't come to play with you.**

 **Sarah: I am not talking to you!**

 **J: Mom, please!**

 **N: Let's brush your teeth, little girl.**

The bell rang. Steve went to answer, while Natasha went up to help Sarah to brush her teeth.

 **S: Hill, Sam...**

 **Sam: Is there still have food in this house?**

 **T: Uncle Sam!**

Torunn up and hugged Sam.

 **J: Come on, Torunn, let's go to the backyard.**

The boys went into the backyard and shut the glass door, so the adults couldn't hear their conversation. Hill and Sam weren't really invited to the lunch, Hill insisted they should make a visit to Steve and Natasha, only to make sure that the kids don't say too much about their activities.

Sarah was with her teeth brush in her mouth, when she heard Sam's voice. She loves him.

 **Sarah: Uncle Sam! Mom, Uncle Sam.**

 **N: Sarah you drooled all, look at this shirt. Ends brushing those teeth, I'll get another shirt.**

Steve was in the kitchen and brought beers for them to take, while Sam and Hill had lunch. Natasha came down with Sarah, who almost fell, trying to run to Sam.

 **Sarah: Uncle Sam!**

 **Sam: SAMANTHA!**

Natasha rolled her eyes, she has fought with Sam many times about him call her Samantha. It even had a time that Sarah really thought her name was Sam, because what Sam says, is like law for her.

Sarah hugged Sam and sat on his lap.

 **S: Sarah, let him eat.**

 **Sam: Leave her. I was missing my lil' Sam.**

Sarah looked at the kids gathered in the backyard, she moved out from Sam's lap and went there. When Sarah wants to be discreet, she manages that very well. She opened the door noiselessly and was getting close to them without being noticed.

 **Pym: Do you remember Azari hanging on the mission?**

The kids were laughing.

 **J: Worse was our human pyramid falling to the ground.**

 **A: Worst even, when Pym has peed his pants in the middle of training the other day.**

They started laughing again.

 **T: He peed his pants? What the hell, I'm losing everything because of this punishment! Good thing tomorrow I can go again. Who goes in training?**

All said they would.

 **Sarah: Me too.**

Everyone went silent and took a fright. Azari put his hand on his chest, pretending to be having heart attack.

 **A: For all gods and goddess and my grandpa T'chaka!**

 **J: SARAH! What are you doing here?**

 **Sarah: Playing.**

 **J: No one here plays, only you, because you're a child.**

 **Sarah: Pym is small too.**

 **J: But he can and you can not. Go inside!**

 **Sarah: No!**

 **J: MOOOOM!**

Natasha sighed and looked at Hill.

 **N: I want to leave this house, I want a mission. For a few days, please.**

Natasha was joking, of course. She got up and went in the backyard.

 **N: What is it, James?**

 **J: Sarah is disturbing here.**

 **Sarah: I just wanted to play too, Mommy.**

 **J: I do not play, I have spoken!**

Natasha went to Sarah and picked her up, she started to cry because she was being taken away. Natasha understands that teens don't want to get close to children, so she wouldn't force James to stay with Sarah there.

 **S: What is it, princess?**

 **Sarah: Jamie.**

 **N: Steve leaves her alone. She doesn't have to be in the middle of the older kids.**

Natasha put Sarah on the floor, and sat down. Sarah cried louder, to try to win Steve's attention and he let her stay there. Steve is soft heart, he already was going to defend Sarah, but the look Natasha threw at him, made him retreat.

Sam manage to distract Sarah with other subjects. Steve went to get another round of beer for them. When he returned, Sarah was drawing.

H: Well, Sarah draws too well for her age.

Sam: Steve does some good drawings too.

She finished the drawing and shown to Sam.

S: Hey, Can I not see, only Uncle Sam, right?

Steve dies jealous of Sarah with Sam.

Sarah showed the drawing to Steve.

S: Oh These are friends of your brother? Show it for mom and aunt Hill.

Sarah made positive with her head.

 **N: Who is this?**

 **Sarah: Pym.**

 **N: This is James and this one is Torunn or Francis?**

 **Sarah: Francis! It's a boy, mom!**

 **N: Oh and who is this boy holding your hand beside you?**

Sarah laughed and whispered to Natasha and Hill only.

 **Sarah: My boyfriend.**

Sarah pointed to the drawing that was clearly Azari.

Natasha looked at Sarah, then she and Hill looked at each other and the two held to not laugh.

 **H: Did you hear that, Steve?**

Natasha was now laughing nonstop, Steve was going to have an attack with it.

 **S: What?**

 **H: Say who is this here in the drawing, Sarah?**

 **Sarah: My boyfriend.**

 **S: What?**

Sarah laughed because Natasha and Hill were laughing nonstop while Steve was in shock.

 **Sam: Oh God she already likes some of my own.**

Steve took a serious look at Sam.

 **S: What are you talking about that, Sarah? He is much older than you.**

 **N: What's wrong with that? You're much older than me.**

Natasha said, taking a sip of beer, looking at Steve with arched eyebrow.

 **S: You're not helping, Natasha!**

 **Sarah: But he's my boyfriend.**

 **S: No, he's not. You are too young.**

 **Sarah: But I'll grow up and I will marry him.**

Hill spit the drink she was taking with laughter, she and Natasha were laughing so much. Sam also began to laugh.

 **S: You are laughing. Really, guys?**

 **N: Oh my God, Steve. She's too young to know what she's talking about. Relax.**

The doorbell rang again. Sam opened the door this time.

Sam: Jeez, the little witch and chili is here.

W: Natasha, is James in?

N: Yes, it's back there. Why?

Wanda didn't answer, she went straight at James. The kids went silent to see Wanda. And they were frightened when they saw Vision. Pym let out a startled cry. Vision was amused and smiled gently.

 **V: Hello kids!**

 **W: Is Lina here?**

 **J: Li-Lina? N-no.**

Wanda looked at him just like she did the other day. James felt naked again.

 **W: He tells the truth. If you see her, ask her to go home.**

 **J: She will not come to see me. She disappeared? She should be with a friend.**

 **W: That's why I came here.**

 **J: But we're not... Friends ... I just saw her 2 times.**

 **W: This is the maximum contact she had with someone.**

 **V: Lina has no friends.**

 **Sarah: Me either, she can be my friend if she wants. Can you tell her that?**

Vision turned to Sarah and smiled at her. Sarah smiled back.

 **Sarah: Why are you red?**

 **J: Sarah, don't question these things!**

 **W: We have to go.**

 **H: Wanda, who is Lina? Can we help?**

 **S: Their daughter.**

 **H: Daughter? I didn't know about Wanda having a daughter.**

 **W: Yeah, and it wasn't for anybody to know. Stay away from her.**

 **Sam: Your daughter is gone and you don't use yourr powers to find her? I thought you could read minds.**

 **W: Doesn't work with her. She... She can block her mind to me.**

Hill observed and absorbed the information. Now she has much interest in knowing Lina Maximoff.

 **V: We need to go, if you know something. Warn us.**

Wanda and Vision withdrew the house. Sam looked at Hill, confused.

 **Sam: Daughter? How a robot can have children? MAN! She had sex with a robot? DUDE**

 **Sarah: What is sex?**

 **N: Nothing, Sarah. Your dad will explains that to you later. And Sam he is not a robot.**

 **S: Sure he is.**

 **N: He's not.**

 **S: He is human?**

 **N: No, I can't explain. His body has all that ours has.**

 **S: How do you know that?**

Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed.

 **H: It's late, Torunn, let's go.**

 **T: It's early.**

 **H: Tomorrow you have class and I have more to do. Francis, your father asked me to leave you at home. Let's go.**

Hill and Sam took Torunn and Francis away.

The boys returned to the living room, and were waiting for Scott Lang come get Pym. And Azari's driver arrive.

Sarah glued with Azari and he finally decided to play with her. Steve crossed his arms and stared at Azari. Azari noted and was crestfallen, not understanding why Steve was looking at him like that.

Natasha approached Steve.

 **N: Steve stop it!**

 **S: I'm just watching.**

The doorbell rang, it was Scott coming for his son. The driver of Azari also came. He said goodbye to Sarah and James.

 **A: Bye Mrs. Rogers. Bye Mr. Rogers.**

He stand his hand to Steve. Steve shook his hand with some force.

 **N: Steve!**

 **A: B-bye.** **Thanks for the food, Mrs. Rogers.**

Steve looked at Sarah and James at the couch.

 **S: I don't want her to grow. I don't want any of them to grow anymore.**

 **N: But they grow, my old soldier. There is nothing we can do about it.**

Natasha hugged Steve's waist and he kissed her forehead.

 **S: But I still don't want it.**

 **N: Oh my sexy grandpa.**

 **S: Don't call me that.**

 **N: I love you.**

 **S: I love you too.**


	21. Chapter 21

After a few weeks, the kids are at exams week. James entered the classroom and went straight to sit with his usual group of friends. Torunn saw James came in and he didn't even looked at her, and every single day, the first thing James does is look at her and smile or wave at her, but Torunn noticed that in the last couple of days James has change, he almost doesn't talk to her anymore.

Torunn went to James.

 **T: Hi James.**

 **J: Oh, hi Torunn.**

 **T: Have you studied for the exam?**

 **J: My mom made me study.**

 **T: I imagined that. I...**

 **\- Miss. Oddinson, go back to your place, please.**

Torunn rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. She looked at the seat by her side and Francis had not yet arrived and the teacher was distributing the exams at the tables.

When the teacher finished handing over the exams, she said they would have two hours to complete the test. Who ended first could go home.

 **\- All right class, you can star...**

Francis entered the classroom running, with messy hair.

 **\- Mr. Barton, you're very late. I can't let you do the test.**

 **F: Please, teacher, I am so sorry. I had a problem yesterday with my brother, Nate. Me and my parents stayed up late, trying to control the crisis he had, and I overslept today but it will not happen again.**

 **\- Oh it was his retarded brother.**

Said one of the classmates who sat with James.

 **J: Matt, stop it.**

 **F: My brother is not retarded! You motherf...**

 **\- Mr. Barton! Language. And Matt that's a lack of respect. You can get up and go to board, I will not admit this lack of respect in my class.**

 **\- Jeez teacher, I was just playing with him.**

Torunn was holding the pencil so angry that he broke it in half. The girls who were near her, looked frightened.

 **\- Board. Now!**

Matt took his things and went to the board. The teacher sighed, looking at Francis.

 **\- Last chance, Barton. Go sit before I regret.**

Francis sat on the desk next to Torunn.

James and Torunn were the first finish the tests. Torunn reached James after he left the class.

 **T: James, are you okay?**

 **J: Yeah.**

 **T: You're different, something happened?**

 **J: Different? Me? I don't think so.**

 **T: Okay, then.**

 **J: I have to go. Stud for tomorrow.**

 **T: James, wait. What if we study together? Today we have no training. You can go to my home.**

 **J: Oh, yes, sure. I'll call my mom.**

Torunn frowned. James is acting as if he didn't like her anymore, and why she feels uncomfortable about that?

James and Torunn got into SHIELD's car. When they arrived at Maria Hill's apartment, James called home and Sarah answered the phone.

 ** _Sarah: Hellooooo?_**

 ** _J: Sarah, you know you can't answer the phone!_**

 ** _Sarah: Goodbye, then!_**

Sarah hung up the phone. James huff of anger and called again. There's been some days that Sarah hasn't go to school, because her teacher had a serious accident and can no longer teach.

 ** _Sarah: Helloooo?_**

 ** _J: Sarah!_**

 ** _Sarah: Who is it?_**

 ** _J: James, you crazy girl._**

 ** _Sarah: Crazy you!_**

 ** _J: Call my mom._**

 ** _Sarah: Jamie. Maggie's here._**

 ** _J: Again?_**

 ** _Sarah: Yeah, her mom is feeling sick again and Maggie is feeling sad so I let she play with my doll._**

 ** _J: Okay, Sarah. Go call mom._**

Sarah dropped the phone and called Natasha. Natasha allowed James to go to Torunn house. Torunn ordered pizza by phone.

The two sat in the living room table and spread the study material on the table.

 **T: Tomorrow, what tests is?**

 **J: Let me see here.**

James looked at his agenda and saw that it was history.

 **J: God, it's history!**

 **T: Oh, come on, I won't study it.**

 **J: Do you have some movie?**

 **T: A lot. We go to the couch and choose.**

James and Torunn decided to watch Maze Runner, since James was dying to see this movie. Torunn is super fearless and tough but super sweet for certain things. James was laughing about the scares she took and he watched the way she reacted to every scene of the movie.

 **T: Will they manage to get out or not?** **No, no, no. Don't tell me!** **Oh tell me, please!**

 **J: Torunn, you have to watch.**

 **T: I'm excited and anxious, I can't.**

Torunn grabbed the pad and bit it, James didn't watch the movie, he watched Torunn, she was much more interesting for him, especially when she is being so fragile, that almost never happens.

 **T: Oh they got out! Hey, is everyone dead? Why? What that fool is doing there? He said he would never leave the maze ever! What is he going to do? I hate him! Oh no! The chubby one! NOOO! Oh poor thing.**

Torunn was with her eyes full of tears.

 **T: Oh God he wanted to see his parents, oh God.**

James couldn't help but smile, he loves when the sweet side of Torunn is exposed. It's so rare. When the movie ended, Torunn looked at James and realized he was looking at her too much, she gave a small smile to James, feeling a little uncomfortable.

 **T: James...**

 **J: Torunn, I have to tell you something.**

 **T: Me too.**

 **J: Okay, but let me talk first.**

James was all red and his hands were sweating and shaking.

 **T: But James...**

 **J: Well, I never had the courage to say this before, so be quiet, okay? Please… Just listen to me.**

James looked away for a moment, then he looked in her eyes and lost his courage. He decided to speak, without looking her in the eyes, because that would be easier.

 **J: Torunn, I… I like you. A lot.**

 **T: I like you too, James. You are my best friend.**

 **J: No, Torunn, I say as a woman, okay? I'm in love with you for a long time.**

 **T: James, I know.**

 **J: You know?**

 **T: James, I'm not stupid. I had noticed and I even often took advantage of that and I treated badly for a long time to try to make you don't like me anymore. I like you a lot, but you're like a brother to me and I can't stand the idea of you suffering because of me, I had to do something to not to be responsible for breaking your heart.**

 **J: We're not siblings.**

 **T: I know that...**

Torunn approached James and laid her hand on his.

 **T: James, look at me.**

James turned his face, he was feeling stupid for saying the truth, he don't want to face her now.

 **J: I'm sorry, Torunn. I shouldn't have said anything. Now things between us will be strange.**

 **T: No, it won't. James, please, look at me.**

Torunn held on his chin and made him look at her. She smiled at him and stroked James' face. Torunn approached her face to James's and he just stopped breathing. His heart stopped for a minute. Torunn put her lips on James' lips in and closed her eyes. James also closed his eyes. Torunn prepared to improve the kiss but James moved his lips from hers and stood up.

 **J: Why are you doing this?**

 **T: It's not what you want?**

 **J: A penalty kiss?**

 **T: James...**

 **J: I don't need your pity, Torunn.**

James took hus things and went out of Torunn's apartment.

When James was coming home walking, he saw Lina sat on the tree in front of his house.

 **J: Lina? What are you doing there?**

 **L: None of your business. I'm crazy, right? Crazy people do that.**

 **J: Lina, your parents are after you like crazy. Where have you been?**

Lina jumped off the branch and went to the ground.

 **L: Don't tell them that you saw me.**

Lina walked to leave. James grabbed her arm.

 **L: Let me go!**

 **J: Lina, look, I was rude to you the other day. I'm sorry for the way I treated your.**

 **L: You think I'm crazy.**

 **J: You were acting like you were crazy and I was mad at you. I know you're not crazy for real.**

 **L: I'm not! People always says I am.**

 **J: I believe you, okay? Why don't you call your parents from my home?**

 **L: No! I will not come back!**

 **J: Lina ...**

 **L: They want me to move away again! I have no life because we move all the time. I can't have friends!**

 **J: Why?**

 **L: I don't know, she's the one who is crazy!**

 **J: Where have you been these days?**

 **L: Around, on the streets.**

 **J: Lina is very dangerous. My parents can help you.**

 **L: They'll call my parents.**

 **J: They will, but they can talk to them and convince them to hear you. My dad… He is very good with words, he can convince anyone to hear him.**

Lina looked at James with suspicion, but she accepted his idea. First she told everything to Steve and Natasha, about how she has lived for all these years, hidden and changing constantly and that she can't stand live like there anymore. Steve and Natasha understood Lina, but they told her that her parents must have their reasons and they would do the possible to convince her parents to stay in the city.

Wanda and Vision arrived at Rogers' House.

 **W: Where is she?**

 **N: Up there with James and girls.**

 **W: We need to go.**

 **N: Wanda, there's been a long time we don't talk. Let's talk first.**

 **W: About Lina? Do you know who her grandfather is and you know what SHIELD is capable of. Natasha, I'm also tired of running, but I'm just trying to protect her.**

 **N: Yes, Wanda, I know but Lina is a teenager, and teenagers need to have social life, she fled so she wouldn't have to move again. You can't be afraid that Magneto appears or SHIELD come and ruin things for your daughter. I also fear for James and Sarah, I wanted to hide them, but I don't have this right, they need to live.**

 **L: Who is Magneto?**

Lina suddenly appeared on the stairs. Wanda looked at her in surprise.

 **W: Lina! Where have you been?**

Lina went downstairs and Wanda hugged her.

 **L: Who is Magneto?**

 **W: No one.**

 **L: It's because of him that we run away all the time? I've heard his name before.**

 **W: No, Lina, we need to go.**

 **L: I'm not going anywhere! I can't stand it anymore! You hide everything from me. I hate you!**

 **N: Wanda, you must tell the truth to her.**

 **W: Do you ever to told the truth about your life to James and Sarah?**

Natasha went silent.

 **W: That's what I thought so.**

 **S: What Natasha is saying is that you are building a wall between you and your daughter, each time you force her to move. Is it worth sacrificing the relationship with your daughter over it?**

 **W: We're protecting her.**

 **L: I don't want to be protected! You keep trying to control me. You want to get in my mind? Well, good luck with that! I won't move, if you try to force me I will disappear and you'll never see me again.**

 **W: Lina, don't. We want your good.**

 **L: If you want, begins explaining who is Magneto.**

 **W: Let's talk at home? If you come, I'll tell you everything.**

Lina agreed and went home with Vision and Wanda.

...

The next day, Sarah's school announced that classes would be back, they found a substitute teacher. Once arrived at school, Sarah entered the children's queue and went to classroom.

The director came in her classroom and announced the new teacher.

 **\- The new teacher is called Esther.**

The teacher came in and Sarah was excited to meet her. When Sarah saw her, she found her extremely pretty, then she looked more closely and thought that the new teacher is very similar to the woman who appeared in the garden of her house the other day.

During the recess, Sarah was eating her lunch on the bench under the tree. She put the snack on the bench and picked up a crayon and began scribbling a role, making drawings. Sarah briefly looked at the other kids playing pike, some others playing on the seesaw and swing. Sarah sighed and continued to draw.

The new teacher, noticed Sarah isolated from other children and approached her. Sarah was drawing and talking to herself.

 **Sarah: I won't, Lila. They won't let me play.**

 **\- Sarah? Is that correct?**

Sarah was startled, she looked at the teacher and smiled.

 **Sarah: What's your name again?**

 **E: Esther. Who were you talking to?**

 **Sarah: Uhm... No one.**

 **E: Why are you not playing with the kids?**

 **Sarah: They don't let me.**

 **E: Why not?**

 **Sarah: Because I'm weird.**

 **E: Weird?**

 **Sarah: They don't like my hair and my freckles.**

 **E: But you are so beautiful. I think they all are envy, but don't tell anyone that I said that.**

Sarah smiled.

 **E: You know, Sarah. I think we will be good friends.**

 **Sarah: Really?**

 **E: Yes. Tell me something... How is your mom's name?**

 **Sarah: Natasha.**

 **E: And your father?**

 **Sarah: Steve.**

 **E: Oh and they come get you at school?**

 **Sarah: My mom because my dad has to get Maggie at her school.**

 **E: And who's Maggie?**

 **Sarah: She's my dad's daughter.**

 **E: Your dad's and your mom's?**

 **Sarah: My dad's only. Her mom is sick.**

 **E: Oh what a shame. And you have a brother, right?**

 **Sarah: Yes, Jamie. Aren't you that woman that was there in my garden the other day?**

 **E: Huh? I don't think so. Tell me, Sarah, do you want to be my friend?**

 **Sarah: I want to!**

 **E: All right then, but it has to be a secret, okay?**

 **Sarah: Why?**

 **E: Because otherwise the other children will be jealous. We don't want anyone to separate us, don't we?**

Sarah smiled naively.

 **E: Well, let's go back to the classroom.**

The teacher got up and called the rest of the class to enter. She organized a line and stroked Sarah's hair while waiting the students come back to the classroom..

Without anyone noticing, Esther was smiling malignantly. In fact, Esther was the name of the true substitute teacher who unfortunately was killed and dumped in a river. The real name of the woman who took her identity is Yelena Belova.

 **E: We will get along very well, Sarah, you are my daughter now... Daughter of true and only Black Widow.**

Yelena whispered to herself while looking at Sarah...


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha parked the car in front of Sarah's school, she doesn't have the habit of getting off the car and go to the door, she waits Sarah come to the car.

The bell rang, when the kids arrived at the gate, they were eager to see their parents and go home. Sarah was no different. She opened a huge smile noting her mother's car in the street. She stepped forward to run to the car, but she was held by the arm. When Sarah looked back it was her new teacher.

 **E: Where are you going in such a hurry?**

 **Sarah: Home.**

 **E: And who came for you?**

 **Sarah: My mom.**

 **E: Your mom?**

 **Sarah: Yeah. Come and meet her. Come!**

 **E: Well, I guess I'll meet her another day, Kat.**

 **Sarah: Kat? I'm Sarah.**

 **E: Yeah, it's Kat from Katerina. It's the most beautiful name at the place where I come from, and if I had a daughter, she would be called like that and I wanted very much to have a daughter just like you, Sarah. Can I call you Kat?**

Sarah thought it was a bit strange, but adults are strange anyway, she nodded and smiled.

Natasha was watching a lot of children coming out, including Sarah's classroom and she was surprised that Sarah didn't have come to the car yet. Natasha beeped loudly.

 **Sarah: It's my mom, I gotta go.**

Esther still hold Sarah's arm.

 **E: All right, we'll see tomorrow, Kat. Give me a hug?**

Sarah nodded and hugged the teacher, who held her for too long.

 **Sarah: Teacher… I have to go, my… mommy is calling.**

 **E: Ok, go...**

Sarah ran to the car and on the way she stumbled and left her lunchbox fall. Natasha watched from the car, and pretended not to have seen, so Sarah wouldn't start a drama and cry. If Steve was here he would be already there. Sarah picked up her lunchbox and entered the car.

 **N: Sarah, why did you take so long?**

Natasha started the car.

 **Sarah: The teacher was talking to me.**

 **N: And why? Have you done something wrong?**

 **Sarah: No, mommy.**

 **N: And what do you think of the new teacher?**

 **Sarah: She is very pretty and she is very nice.**

Natasha smiled and looked at Sarah through the rearview mirror. Sarah was so precious to her, but she doesn't have any idea of how much she is important to her mother.

 **N: Good. I'll meet her at the next parents reunion.**

Natasha parked the car in front of the house and Sarah opened the door, running into the house. She opened the room door.

 **Sarah: Daddyyyyy!**

 **S: Hey, princess.**

Steve hugged her and twirled her in the air.

 **Sarah: I have a new friend.**

 **S: Oh yeah? Who?**

Sarah: Her name is Esther.

 **S: I'm happy for you, baby. Now go take a shower, Pumba.**

 **Sarah: Nala! I am Nala!**

Natasha came home, gave a peck on Steve and went to the kitchen, she found Maggie, cutting carrots.

 **N: Maggie, is your father forcing you to cook in this house all day?**

 **M: No, ma'am. I have asked. I like to do it.**

 **N: But you're too young to mess with knives.**

 **M: I'm used to it, my mom taught me, I'm careful.**

Natasha made positive with her head and left the kitchen, she went to Steve who was sitting in the living room.

 **N: Steve?**

Steve looked at her.

 **N: No news of Sharon?**

 **S: She's in the hospital, yet. Why?**

 **N: Nothing. Just to know…**

 **S: The presence of Maggie bother you?**

 **N: No, it's not that. It's just weird, that's all.**

Steve sighed and reached out to Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes, but held his hand and sat on his lap. Steve hugged her waist, and she put her arms wrapped around his neck.

 **S: I know it's not easy, but I can't turn my back for Maggie now.**

 **N: Steve, I wasn't asking for it!**

 **S: I know, I know. But she is the daughter of another woman and you probably are jealous.**

Natasha frowned and closed her eyes. She opened it again and stared Steve.

 **N: Jealous? Steve, please. Maggie is just a child, and she's even a good girl, I don't want her to go away, I'm worried that she is away from her mother for so long. Must be very hard for both of them.**

 **S: Sharon doesn't want her in the hospital to visit her.**

 **N: But Steve, she is terminally ill... She better enjoy all the moments that she can have with her daughter. I would want that.**

 **S: Are you telling me to not respect the will of Sharon?**

 **N: She must miss her daughter too. One visit per day, I think it would be worth it.**

 **S: I don't know...**

 **N: Try... See if Maggie wants too. If Sharon shot you because of that, at least you will be already in the hospital.**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and smirked. Steve looked at her, making negative with his head. Natasha rested her hands on Steve's face and squeezed, making him pout, then she gave several pecks on his lips and stroked his nose with the tip of hers.

James was arriving in home from school just now.

 **J: Oh gross. C'mon dad! Mom! Stop. There are children in this house.**

Natasha looked at him smiling, then she kissed Steve again, sorely. James was irritated.

 **J: I'm hungry. Instead of being clinging, you two should be doing our lunch.**

 **N: You are very naughty, James Rogers. Next time, yourself will make your lunch.**

 **J: I'll take a shower.**

 **S: James, Lina called you.**

 **J: She called?**

 **N: She called?**

Natasha frowned and James' face was illuminated, clearly by the smile he was now.

 **J: Okay.**

James ran up the stairs. Steve looked at Natasha, who was with a expression that Steve knows very well.

 **S: What?**

 **N: What did she want?**

 **S: I don't know.**

 **N: She accuses him of theft, runs away from home, has powers like her mom and appears out of nowhere wanting to be friend of James.**

 **S: Oh, Nat, they are children, they fight all the time. It's normal.**

 **N: I've seen the way she looks at my son.**

 **S: Which way?**

 **N: Oh, Steve.**

Natasha stood and sighed.

 **N: She won't have my son, I'll tell you that.**

 **S: You feel more jealous of James than of me.**

Natasha looked at Steve and noticed that he was serious. It wasn't the first time that Steve was jealous of her with James.

 **N: I don't feel jealous of you because I don't have to. No one is trying to steal you from me.**

 **S: Who said that?**

Natasha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

 **N: Even if it have someone, do you think someone would have chances to take you from me?**

Steve can't help but laugh at the arrogance of Natasha. She thinks that no woman will never get his attention like she does, at least not like she has. And the worst part of it, is that she is right. He's totally crazy about her.

 **N: Well, I thought so.**

 **S: Sarah, James, let's eat.**

Steve and Natasha went to the kitchen and helped Maggie to put the food on the dining table.

After lunch, James said he was going to Francis home. Natasha just stared him and James got all flushed. Natasha knows he's going to meet Lina, but Steve didn't notice.

James was really going to meet Lina. She asked him to meet her in her school.

James arrived at her school and had only rich people in studying there. Only the school's garden must be more expensive than his whole school. Several luxury cars, parked, waiting for the students to come out.

James watched from a certain distance the students leaving and he was hoping Lina to come out too.

James waited for half an hour. All the students left, except her. James was frustrated. Lina was probably playing a trick on him, he went there for nothing. _Stupid girl and definitely crazy._ James thought.

James turned to leave.

 **\- Hey!**

James looked to the sides, looking for the caller, but saw no one.

 **\- Up here, red head.**

James looked at the top of a tree and saw Lina in one of the branches. Lina was in her school uniform, a pleated skirt, a white blouse button and a navy blue suit with embroidery's school at the breast height. James frowned.

 **J: What is your problem? What are you doing there?**

 **L: Watching you.**

 **J: Watching me? You were there all the time?**

 **L: Maybe...**

 **J: You made me look like an idiot.**

 **L: Well, you're an idiot.**

 **J: Will you stop doing that? You got all resentful when I called you crazy and now you call me and idiot?**

 **L: Stay calm, James Rogers.**

 **J: Well, what do you want? I gotta go.**

 **L: Go? Where?**

 **J: For a course.**

 **L: Liar!**

 **J: What? It's true, it's a… It's a language coure.**

 **L: What language?**

 **J: French.**

Lina narrowed her eyes and looked at James, just as Wanda did with him before and James again felt invaded.

Lina hung on the tree branch, only by the hands and swung her legs in the air. James watched her, not understanding why she acts so weird. This girl wasn't normal.

 **L: How much do you think I can stand in this position?**

 **J: Not much. You are far from the ground, if you fall, you are going to get hurt, like really bad.**

 **L: Will you catch me?**

 **J: What? No! Are you craz…**

James stopped talking when he noticed what he was going to say, but Lina didn't seem angry this time.

 **L: I can jump from here.**

 **J: You… Lina you will break your legs.**

 **L: Are you trying to see my panties, James?**

 **J: What? N-no! I'm not!**

James was completely purple with embarrassment, he wasn't even thought about that possibility and Lina was just making a joke, but James took too seriously. She laughed at his reaction. She dropped her hands and fell. James nearly died, he didn't think she was being serious about jump off the branch.

For instinct, he ran to hold her, but she ended up knocking him and the two fell to the ground.

Lina rolled to the side and started laughing. James was dying of rage.

 **J: You! You crazy! You are completely crazy! And don't come crying over me because of that, because for someone jump from a tree of this fucking high must be crazy. You could have hurt yourself and myself! You could have hurt me! You know what? I don't wanna be your friend! I don't want anyone crazy in my life and don't think that you...**

James was still lying on the ground belly up, still complaining with Lina. When he prepared to get up, he just felt a weight on his body making him go to the ground again. James looked at the green eyes of Lina Maximoff on top of him. She was with her whole body laid on his body and James never got so close to a girl like that before. The proximity of her body, made him tremble. And Lina's lips manage to silence James and calm him down.

Lina gave a long kiss on James' lips.

 **\- Miss. Maximoff.**

Lina unglued her mouth from James's lips and stared at him for a moment, James forgot how to breathe for a moment looking in her eyes. They both heard someone forcing a cough. Lina looked behind and saw her driver.

 **\- Your parents won't like to know about that. And you said you** **would come out late from school to study in the library, and you are here with this guy.**

 **L: Don't be cheeky, Dig!**

Lina stood and James remained on the ground, trying to understand what just happened. The driver opened the car door.

 **L: I'm going because I want to, just for you know!**

Lina got into the car, the driver closed the door, he looked at James and spent his indicator by his neck, indicating that James is screwed. He got into the car and drove away with Lina.

James got up and went to the sidewalk to go to SHIELD's training, but he heard a car horn and looked back. Lina's car was returning from stern and Lina had her head out of the window. Lina smiled at James, stretched her arms out of the car, she pulled James by his shirt and gave another peck on his lips.

 **\- Miss. Maximoff!**

 **L: Bye, Rogers.**

James couldn't speak or react, he just watched Lina going away again, with her head out of the car and still smiling at him.

 _She's crazy. Completely crazy._ James thought and ran to catch a bus and go to SHIELD. On the way, James was thinking about his first kiss with his friend from school, he blushed at the time, but he felt nothing else in the kiss. And this time when Lina kissed him, it was totally different, their tongues touched only for a few seconds because the driver arrived. James never felt his heart beating so fast, but anyway why is he thinking on Lina, the crazy girl? No, no, James doesn't want to see this crazy girl, never again or does he wants?


	23. Chapter 23

**S: Are you coming with me?**

 **N: No, I don't want to make things worse for Sharon.**

Natasha approached Steve and helped him finish buttoning his shirt.

 **N: I thought I had gotten rid of all these checked shirt.**

 **S: Oh so it was you? I knew it!**

 **N: They are ugly, Steve. I bought several new shirts for you and you don't use.**

 **S: You always buy the wrong size.**

 **N: No, I buy yourr size.**

 **S: They are too tight.**

Natasha smirked.

 **N: That's the intention, baby. Now go before the visiting hours finish.**

 **S: Can you check if Maggie is ready while I put my shoes?**

Natasha made positive with her head, she gave a peck on Steve and went to Sarah's room.

 **N: Girls?**

 **Sarah: Hi mommy, I'm ready!**

Natasha looked at Sarah who dressed to go out, thinking she was going out together with her dad.

 **N: Sarah, you won't go, it's only Maggie.**

Sarah: But if she can, I can go out with my dad too!

 **N: Sarah, I will only say this one more time… Maggie goes with Steve and you will stay at home with me.**

Sarah pulled out a cry, Natasha looked seriously at and Sarah, she lowered her head and contained her tears.

 **N: I bet Sam is very hungry, why don't you go feed him?**

Sarah pouted and left the bedroom. Natasha looked at Maggie, who was really quiet.

 **N: Are you ready?**

Maggie looked at her and made positive with her head. Natasha could see she was worried about something.

 **N: I thought you would be happy to see your mom... Aren't you excited to see her again?**

 **M: Yes, I am but...**

Maggie sighed and made negative with her head. Natasha has already noticed before that Maggie is very shy and she seems to be afraid of Natasha, sometimes.

 **M: Never mind.**

Natasha came in the bedroom and closed the door. She approached Maggie and sat beside her.

 **N: You can tell me.**

 **M: I'm afraid I can't stay with her.**

 **N: You don't have to think about it now. Let's hope she is better and will take you home, let's stay positive, ok?**

Maggie couldn't smile, Natasha was sorry for the pain that Maggie was feeling and didn't know what to say to cheer her up. Steve knocked on the door.

 **S: Ready?**

Maggie got up, and held Steve's hand. The two went down the stairs and Natasha followed them. Sarah was watching Sam eat and saw her father with Maggie, heading toward the door. Sarah ran to her father.

 **Sarah: Daddy, Daddy, I'm ready too.**

Sarah tried to reach Steve's hand, but Natasha held her.

 **N: What did I say?**

 **Sarah: Daddy?**

Sarah tried to appeal to her biggest protector.

 **S: Princess, Dad's going to take Maggie in the hospital. There is no place for children, ok?**

 **Sarah: I want to go with you. Please.**

 **N: Sarah, stop being** **stubborn.**

Sarah pulled a crying again and Steve can't bear to see her crying. He looked at Natasha.

 **S: There's no problem on taking her too.**

 **N: Steve, I just said no.**

 **S: I know, baby. But...**

 **N: Don't call me that. Don't even start.**

 **S: Just this time...**

Steve approached Natasha, who immediately crossed her arms. Steve kissed the tip of her nose and took a few pecks on her lips.

 **S: Don't be upset. We will return soon.**

Steve went to visit Sharon at the hospital, taking Maggie and Sarah with him. The first reaction of Sharon when she saw Steve with Maggie there was angry, but then she relaxed after Maggie held her very tight, Sharon realized that Maggie's hug was what she most needed that time. No medicine would make her feel better than her daughter's love.

 **M: Mom, I want to be with you.**

 **Sharon: I can't leave the hospital, yet.**

 **M: So I stay here with you.**

 **Sharon: You can't, honey. You have to stay with your father.**

 **S: You can visit her every day, I'll bring you.**

 **Sharon: You just can't skip class. Maggie, be a good girl, okay?**

Maggie was in tears and made positive with her head. When the visiting hours finished, the nurse warned that they must leave. Maggie felt desperate and grabbed the mother tighter, her tears couldn't stop falling.

 **M: Mom, please. I want to stay with you. Let me stay.**

 **Sharon: Maggie, please… Don't… Don't difficult this for me. I'll see you tomorrow.**

Steve approached Maggie.

 **S: Maggie, it's okay, tomorrow we will return.**

 **M: No! No! Mom!**

 **Sharon: You can get her, Steve. Take her out of here.**

 **M: No! No! Mother!**

Maggie grabbed her mother as she could. Steve had to pluck her from Sharon, and carried her out. Sarah remained in the room, looking at Sharon who was crying but trying to contain herself. Sarah climbed into the chair next to Sharon's stretcher and hugged her. Sharon looked at her and she was surprised by this hug.

 **Sarah: Lila told me that you shouldn't be afraid. There's nothing for you to worry about.**

Sharon frowned, she didn't know who Sarah is talking about.

 **Sarah: Bye, Maggie's mom.**

Steve called the elevator, Sarah joined them, Maggie was calmer after leaving the room. The elevator arrived and they entered, they left the hospital and Sarah looked at Maggie who was still sad. Sarah dropped the hand of Steve and hold Maggie's hand. Maggie looked at her and the two smiled at each other.

...

The weekend arrived. Clint has an apartment in the city, but on the weekends, he and his family go to the farm. Today, Clint and Francis were working on the farm. Clint cut wood trunks and Francis was carrying the pieces into the warehouse.

 **C: Francis, go get two beers for me.**

Francis rolled his eyes and snorted. He went home and picked2 beers and brought to his father. Clint opened the two bottles, he handed an open one to Francis, who looked at him, puzzled. He hesitated before picking up the bottle.

 **C: You can pick up, it's okay. Try. I know you will end up proving one at some point.**

Francis picked up the bottle and took a swig. He spat immediately what he drank. Beer wasn't what he expected. Clint started laughing.

 **F: It tastes like piss.**

 **C: And have you drank piss before, boy?**

Clint made a joke, but Francis didn't laugh. The relationship between them is already so cold, that Francis only tolerate Clint and Clint knows that.

Clint always wanted to reconnect with him, but he doesn't know how. Everything Clint said to Francis ended up sounding like a sermon or scolding, which only worsened the situation. But Clint won't give up on his son yet.

 **C: They say that the second sip is better.**

Francis looked at him, despite being far from his father emotionally, Francis relies on his father wisdom and decided to take another sip. It still felt bitter, but in fact it was better than the first sip.

 **C: Right?**

Francis gave a small smile, but avoided eye contact with Clint.

 **C: You know that we need to work here to keep the farm operating normally. We live her, we eat what we plant, and we warm us with the wood we cut to light the fireplace, everybody needs to help.**

Okay, now Clint started a conversation to try to explain why he's hard to Francis, but he now directed to a sermon tone.

 **F: I know. I know that.**

Clint sighed and looked at Francis.

 **C: Son, I know you are young and like to have fun, I've had your age. I'm sorry if...**

 **F: We'll get back to work? I have homework.**

Clint looked at him, a little disappointed by Francis didn't even want to talk to him. Clint just nodded and took another swig of beer.

Laura appeared on the balcony.

 **L: Francis! Torunn is here.**

Francis frowned, surprised. Torunn approached Laura on the balcony.

 **T: Can I go there?**

 **L: Of course, my dear.**

Torunn went downstairs and walked toward Francis and Clint. Francis was still, watching Torunn walk with the wind littering her long blonde hair. Clint noted how Francis looked at her and smiled to himself.

 **T: Hi Francis.**

 **F: Hi Torunn. What are you doing here?**

 **T: I was bored, so I asked the driver to bring me here. Your mother said it had no problem staying here the weekend.**

 **F: Will… well… Will y-you sleep here?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

 **T: Hello, Mr. Barton.**

 **C: Hi, Toto.**

 **T: So what do we have to do here?**

Francis unmade his smile.

 **F: Nothing, I have to help my father.**

 **C: Oh, you can go, Francis, I can finish alone. Why don't you take her to give a ride?**

 **T: Horse? Yes, please, let's go!**

Francis thanked Clint and walked Torunn to the stable.

 **T: Wow, they're beautiful! How many males and how many females?**

 **F: We have one female and four males. The other female had died last week.**

 **T: Well, I want the female.**

 **F: No, she's very agitated.**

 **T: Is that one, her?**

Torunn approached a horse that was all black, so black that shined. It was very beautiful.

 **F: Yes, it's her.**

 **T: I want her.**

 **F: Torunn...**

 **T: I'm not mortal like you, I can tame her.**

 **F: No, you better ride Thunder.**

Francis turned to pick up the saddles, when he turned back, Torunn had opened the door to where the female horse was. Francis almost had a heart attack. The horse stood on its hind legs and whinnied.

 **F: Torunn, don't move!**

Torunn looked at her, enchanted.

 **T: What's her name?**

 **F: She still has no name.**

 **T: She should be called Wild! Yes, Yes! That's her name!**

Torunn took another step toward Wild and she raised her front paws in the air again and came back.

 **F: Torunn, are you crazy? Get out.**

 **T: Calm down, girl. Easy… Easy...**

 **F: Torunn, come here!**

Torunn ignored Francis and approached Wild, which gradually became less agitated until Torunn get touch her. Torunn finally calmed the horse and now she was stroking her. Francis was incredulous.

 **F: How?**

 **T: I am not mortal like you. You don't understand.**

Francis rolled his eyes.

 **F: Bla, bla, bla.**

Torunn asked the saddles to Francis, who complained a lot before delivering it, but Torunn threatened to beat him up in front of the whole school. Torunn put the saddles on Wild and rode her.

 **T: So, are you coming?**

Torunn kicked lightly Wild, so she could move forward, but Wild ran uncontrolled outside.

 **F: Torunn!**

Francis mounted on Thunder and rode fast behind her. Torunn passed by Clint, who looked at her and took a while to assimilate the horse she was riding. Francis was just behind her.

 **F: Dad, Torunn rode the female, she tamed her. Look there.**

Clint watched Torunn riding free with the Wild.

 **C: Or the Wild tamed Torunn?**

Clint said to himself. Torunn and Francis rode to the edge of the farm. Francis took her to his favorite place on the farm, where there was a river. The two got off the horse and tie them to a tree.

 **T: This place is amazing, Francis.**

 **F: I know. It's my favorite place, no one bothers me here. Nobody finds me here.**

 **T: Not really, it was a maze to get here.**

Francis sat on one of the rocks next to the river, he picked up some little rocks and through one at the river. The rock bounced three times before sinking in the water.

 **T: How did you do this?**

 **F: My father taught me when I was little.**

 **T: See, Clint's cool.**

 **F: Just with the others...**

Torunn walked over and picked up a rock from his hand, she flung into the water, but the stone sank soon.

 **F: It's not like that.**

Francis laughed, he got up and stood behind Torunn. Torunn looked aside, Francis laid a hand on her waist and gave another rock in her hand, he put his other hand on her hand and taught her to hold the rock properly. Francis had to pull the body from Torunn, to move her hand in the right way. He told her what she should do, but Torunn heard nothing of what he said, she just watched him and thought that when he's not busy being a jerk, he's kinda pretty cool.

Torunn smiled at Francis and he looked confused, then he was embarrassed because she was looking too much at him and she is very close to him right now. Torunn turned her face to him to look better in his eyes. Francis couldn't look away, he looked into her eyes and briefly to her mouth. She had a way of smiling that was unique and mesmerizing.

Francis approached Torunn's lips with his slowly. He closed his eyes, but Torunn still watched him and laughed. She allowed him to kiss her, but she didn't let the kiss be too long, when Francis threatened to put his tongue in her mouth, she pulled her lips and threw the rock at the river, it bounced three times before sinking.

 **T: I got you! I win!**

 **F: I was helping!**

 **T: You were distracted by my beauty.**

 **F: What beauty? Shut up.**

 **T: I know I'm irresistible.**

Torunn said, puffing her chest and blinking her eyes.

 **F: You are too full of yourself. Let's go back that is getting dark.**

The two returned to the farm at the time of dinner, Torunn made a thousand questions about her father like she always does to Clint or any other Avenger, Clint told all the stories again that Torunn was tired of hearing.

 **T: My father was the most powerful of the Avengers.**

Francis frowned.

 **F: Of course not. It was the Hulk.**

 **T: Hulk is no match for my father.**

 **F: Of course he is. He can knock your dad in a blink of eyes.**

 **T: No way! My father is a God! He can't die.**

 **F: You don't know that.**

 **T: Not even you!**

 **C: Easy, guys! Both Thor and Hulk are very powerful and strong.**

 **L: Okay, enough about the Avengers, now you had finished dessert, go brush your teeth and sleep.**

 **T: I'll sleep in Francis' Room?**

 **L: Hahaha of course not, young lady.**

 **T: We will play game, aunt Laura. We won't do anything. We're friends.**

 **L: I know... But even so, you won't sleep there. I prepared the guest room for you.**

Torunn even tried again, but without success. Laura think that Torunn is very forward.

...

On Sunday morning, the phone in the house of Rogers started ringing nonstop. Natasha and Steve awoke. Steve picked up the phone and it was from Sharon's hospital, warning that she couldn't stand the last session of chemotherapy and died. Steve sat on the bed and put the phone away. He rubbed his forehead, in sorrow. Natasha soon deduced what happened.

 **N: Sharon?**

Steve made positive with his head.

 **S: I have to go to the hospital, her mother is there and hadn't been advised before about Sharon's illness.**

Steve and Natasha heard the door of their bedroom being open and they looked at the door to see who it was. It was little Maggie. Steve was paralyzed, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to tell her that her mother will not come back anymore. Something made Natasha believe that Maggie already know what happened by her pale face. Maggie just passed out on the floor of Steve and Natasha's bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

The first days weren't cool for Maggie, she basically just cried and didn't want to talk about what she was feeling with anyone, not with Steve and not with Sarah. It was the day of the funeral and the Rogers attended the church and the burial.

Steve noticed a lady, that looked much like Sharon, and deduced that it was Sharon's mother. The day he went to the hospital to meet her, she was already gone. At the end of the buried, Steve hugged Maggie until she calmed down. The lady came to them.

 **\- Margaret Carter.**

Maggie looked at the lady, with fancy clothes.

 **S: You are Sharon's mom? I'm Stev...**

 **\- I know who you are. Now I understand the fascination of my daughter for you, this pair of eyes can deceive any good girl.**

Natasha frowned, and disguised looking to the side and tried to ignore what she just said.

 **S: I'm sorry for your lost...**

 **\- No need. Sharon didn't even made a point to tell me about the cancer, after all, why should I? I'm just a woman who brought her in the world. But now let me look at you.**

Now she turned to Maggie, held on her chin and lifted to see her face.

 **\- Do you know who I am? I'm your grandmother, Amanda Carter, but you should never have heard of me.**

Maggie didn't answer.

 **\- You are very beautiful, my darling just like your mother. We must go now, say goodbye to your father and your siblings.**

Maggie frowned her forehead, looking confused, while her grandmother held her by the wrist. Maggie looked at Steve, a little desperate without understanding what is happening. Steve looked at Amanda Carter.

 **S: Mrs. Carter, I'm sorry, but you can't take her.**

 **A: I am her grandmother, she will be under my care, I have good conditions, she will be sent to the best school.**

 **S: Sharon asked me to stay with her, I am her fath...**

 **A: Father?**

Amanda started laughing.

 **A: For how long, are you her father? A month, two? Honey, please, I was present at the birth of Margaret, you weren't there.**

 **S: Maggie doesn't know who you are and now is not the time to discuss it.**

 **A: I agree absolutely. Come with me, Margaret.**

Amanda pulled Maggie, who looked at Steve, scared.

 **M: Steve!**

 **Sarah: Daddy, don't let her take Mag away.**

 **S: Amanda, you're scaring her. Why don't let her decide who she want to stay with?**

 **A: Maggie, right? It's what they call you? I'm your grandmother, I love you deeply. I promise I'll take good care of you, this man doesn't know you, he never cared about you.**

 **S: It's not true, she knows I didn't know she existed.**

 **A: Convenient. But Maggie, look if you come with me, you will have a huge bedroom full of toys and you will study in the best school in Ireland.**

 **N: Ireland? Are you gonna send her out of the country? Is that you call take good care?**

Maggie looked confused, of course it was very tempting that offer, but she doesn't know her at all, at least Steve she's been living with them a few weeks.

 **A: We have everything you can dream, honey.**

 **J: Maggie, she doesn't Sam.**

 **Sarah: Sam is mine!**

 **A: A dog? We have four and they all are yours.**

 **M: I just want my mommy.**

Maggie started to cry again, it was a lot of pressure in her head now. Steve picked her up.

 **S: I'm sorry, Mrs. Carter, she won't stay with you, Sharon wanted her with me and to take her from me, you will have to go over me.**

The security of Mrs. Carter moved toward Steve, Natasha put her hand on her holster fixed in her thigh, under her dress, to pick up her weapon. But Amanda sent their security retreat.

 **A: Very well, Mr. Rogers. Take her, will solve it my way.**

 **N: Are you threatening my husband?**

 **S: Natasha come. Let's go.**

They left and went home. Steve bought a bed for Maggie and put in Sarah's bedroom and he also bought a sign with the name of Maggie and Sarah put on the door. They put Maggie in the same school of Sarah, to facilitate their transport.

As the days went by, Maggie felt less sad and she was getting along with the Rogers. From time to time, Sarah had her jealousy attacks and the two fought, but in general the get along very well together.

In one morning, Sarah woke and went to her parents bedroom, she ran and jumped in their bed.

 **Sarah: Mommy, is today is today! Daddy, wake up!**

Natasha grabbed a pillow and put over her head to muffle the sound of Sarah screaming so early in the morning.

 **Sarah: It's time, go, go.**

 **S: Sarah, today you have no classes, you only have the ballet's presentation.**

 **Sarah: Yeees! I'm so excited. I'm ready.**

 **S: It's too early, princess. Go back to your room.**

 **Sarah: I'll stay here.**

Steve got up and washed his face. Sarah lay on top of Natasha.

James was leaving his bedroom to go to school. Steve saw him and went to the hall.

 **S: James, don't forget Sarah's presentation.**

 **J: Oh dad, why do I have to go?**

 **S: She's your sister, it's important that we support her. Can we count on you or not?**

 **J: Yeah!**

James went to school and at the end of the class, he warned Torunn, he wouldn't be able to train today because his sister's presentation. James went home to change clothes.

Natasha, Maggie and Sarah had gone to school already, James and Steve arrived soon after. The two entered the auditorium and looked for Natasha and Maggie. They sat next to them. The presentation was delayed and they didn't understand why. The ballet's teacher, approached Steve and Natasha.

 **\- Sarah said she wants to talk to James.**

 **J: What?**

 **\- She said she won't dance.**

 **N: She was dying to dance, I don't understand. I go there.**

 **\- She asked for James.**

 **J: It's okay, mom, I'll go.**

James followed the teacher to the backstage. Sarah was in the corner, curled.

 **J: Sarah, what is it? Everyone's waiting.**

 **Sarah: I don't want anymore.**

 **J: You talked about it all week, of course you want.**

Sarah approached James and whispered in his ear.

 **Sarah: They'll laugh at me.**

 **J: They will not, you dance very well.**

 **Sarah: Do I?**

 **J: Yes, sure you are the best dancer. So you won the lead role, but can't leave the staff waiting.**

 **Sarah: I'm embarrassed.**

 **J: Sarah.**

 **Sarah: Come with me, please?**

 **J: Are you nuts?**

 **Sarah: So I will not go there!**

James huffed.

After a while, the music began to play, and the curtains parted. Natasha and Steve were surprised that James hadn't come back yet. But they watched the presentation, first came the other children, dressed as an angel, making a dance in the background. Then they stopped and bowed, waiting Sarah hit the stage, but she didn't come. Natasha was apprehensive. The children looked to the sidelines, waiting for Sarah come in.

 **J: Sarah, it's your turn. Go. I'll stay here in the corner, but I will not go on stage.**

Sarah entered the stage, and the audience applauded. She came whirling, all over the stage, but lost her balance and fell to the end of the first step. Sarah looked at his classmates, and the boys were laughing, she lowered her head.

 **N: Dammit, she won't want to dance after that, I'm sure.**

James whispered to Sarah.

 **J: Sarah, get up! You didn't got hurt, get up and continues!**

Sarah looked at James, and she felt like crying.

 **S: I'll go get her.**

Steve stand up, but Natasha pulled him by the arm, making him sit again.

 **N: Stop with it, Steve, she has to learn.**

 **S: But Natasha...**

 **M: Guys, look, it's James.**

Maggie pointed at James entering the stage, and taking Sarah on his lap. The public made a "Awww" together. James put Sarah on the floor and picked up one of those ballerina's tutus and dressed it. James started clowning on stage to make Sarah laugh and it worked, she and the other kids started laughing. The teacher put the music again, and Sarah ended his presentation with James, who already knew all the moves for watching Sarah dancing it repeatedly at home. In the final act was with all the children of the class. They finished the presentation, shaking hands and greeting the audience, bending their bodies.

All the parents and guests, raised to applaud, but Natasha remained sat, head down.

While the kids went off the stage, Steve sat back and looked at Natasha. He frowned.

 **S: Nat? Are you crying?**

 **N: What? Of course I'm not. Shut up. I need... I need to go to the bathroom, excuse me.**

Natasha stood up, hiding her face and walked to the bathroom. She cried yes, she got very emotional in every presentation of her son and daughter, but she never let anyone see, but today Steve caught her in the act.

When James was leaving the stage with Sarah, he looked at the audience and one person in particular caught his attention. Lina was in the back of the auditorium, smiling at him. James was now super embarrassed, that Lina saw what he did on the stage.

James and Sarah joined their family and they walked to the parking lot. As they approached the car, Lina was leaning against it, and staring James.

 **L: Beautiful presentation, Rogers.**

 **J: If you came here to make fun of me...**

 **L: I thought it was beautiful what you did for Sarah.**

 **J: You kidding, right?**

 **L: No, I'm serious. Listen, do you want to go to the movies with me?**

James looked at Steve and Natasha. James didn't know why is he considering the idea, since Lina is too crazy, but he definitely loves to be next her.

 **S: Of course. Why not?**

 **N: Nope.**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other.

 **S: It's early, yet, Nat. I'll pick him later. He deserves it.**

 **N: And your homework, James?**

 **J: I'll do it late, mom.**

 **S: Go, James. I'll get you at 8pm.**

 **Sarah: Ooooh will they kiss on the mouth?**

 **N: No!**

 **J: SARAH!**

Lina laughed and winked at Sarah.

 **Sarah: They are boyfriends!**

 **J: She's not my girlfriend, shut up, Sarah. Come on, Lina.**

James pulled Lina's arm and walked away with her. The two were walking to the nearest mall, when they got in the movies, the two chose a horror movie to watch. They sat and waited for the movie to start.

 **L: Why haven't you call me?**

 **J: What?**

 **L: You kissed me and didn't call me.**

 **J: I have not kissed you, you kissed me.**

 **L: Anyway you should have called me.**

 **J: I didn't know I had to call you.**

 **L: You don't know anything at all about dating.**

 **J: We are not dating.**

 **L: Because you haven't asked me!**

James looked at Lina, shocked. What a strange girl, saying that he should call and ask her to dating. Who does that?

 **L: You didn't even offered to pay my ticket.**

 **J: Oh, What? You are rich.**

 **L: Oh God, you are nothing romantic, James Rogers. You didn't like my kiss?**

James blushed, Lina make question with no shame at all.

 **J: W-well... I… don't know.**

 **L: You don't? You don't want to kiss me again?**

James was so nervous now, he actually liked Lina kiss, but he is too shy to admit it. James's hands were sweating, he confirmed that he wanted making positive with his head and not looking in her eyes, he looked at the seat of the front and shoved his hands in his coat's pocket. Lina smiled and leaned over James, he was forced to look her in the eyes, Lina smiled even more and put her nose in James's nose and watched his reaction. They both could feel the breath of one another beating on their lips.

 **L: What are you thinking now?**

James shook his head negatively, he wasn't even more reasoning, he looked at Lina's lips and put his lips on her's and kissed her. They both closed their eyes slowly and it was a bit messy to fit better their mouth, their foreheads shocked with one another, they stop and moved away their faces. They both laughed, but not for long, they approached their faces again and returned to kiss. This time the kiss was much more intense, James could feel the texture of Lina's tongue, he thrust his hand on her face and stroked with his thumb, then pulled her face closer and bent to exploit more her mouth.

Needless to say they didn't watch any movie, they almost kissed throughout the movie. While the lovebirds were in the cinema, the bell of Steve's house rang, it was Wanda and Vision. Natasha was in the living room and rolled her eyes, noting the two again in her house. Steve loved the visit.

 **S: Come in, please. So nice to see you again, guys.**

 **W: We have come to talk to you.**

Natasha was reading a book and pretended not to pay attention. Steve sat beside Natasha, Wanda and Vision sat on the other couch facing them.

 **V: Wanda and I noticed that you have become great parents and decided that we need your help on how to deal with teenagers.**

 **S: Well, there is no formula for this, we ourselves make mistakes too, but we try to listen to what our children have to say, they can help in decisions, but we are adults and have the final word based on their good.**

Wanda's eyes narrowed, staring at Natasha. Natasha lowered the book and looked at Wanda in the same way.

 **W: Your son is with my daughter now.**

 **N: Very polite enter the house of someone to read their minds.**

 **V: Wanda...**

Wanda ignored Vision and continued staring at Natasha.

 **W: You think my daughter is not good enough for your son...**

Natasha raised an eyebrow and went back to reading the book, pretty much confirming what Wanda said, because she didn't deny it.

 **W: Well, I also want something better for my daughter.**

Natasha lowered the book again and stared Wanda angry. Steve touched Nat's leg.

 **S: Look, I'm very happy that James and Lina are getting close.**

 **V: Me too! I love James, he's is a lovely boy.**

 **S: And Lina's a good girl. I appreciate their friendship.**

 **N: Yes, she is a good girl, she accuses others of stealing, very good girl...**

 **W: Well, let's end this visit, I told Vision that wasn't worth it.**

Natasha rolled her eyes and went back to reading the book while Steve accompanied Wanda and Vision to the door.

 **S: I'm sorry, Natasha is like very jealous of James, but she loves Lina.4**

 **N: No, I don't.**

Natasha said from the couch.

 **W: It's okay, Steve. See you soon.**

 **S: Bye.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Torunn: James, you're losing a lot of training. It is your job or your parents are making you miss the trainings? I can talk to Maria and she will invents something else to them.**

 **J: N-no, Torunn, is not it. It's… because I've been busy.**

 **T: Well, but we need you, remember that we are close to getting our first real mission.**

Torunn and James chatted as they walked out of the school. James was looking at the trees across the street while listening to Torunn's speech. Torunn frowned and looked at where James was looking.

 **T: Are you waiting for someone?**

 **J: Kind of… I don't know.**

 **T: You don't know? Your parents?**

 **J: No...**

James didn't look Torunn in the eye, he was searching for Lina, who always hiding in the trees, waiting for him to leave school, there's been a few days they've been spent the whole afternoon together. James was not more going to work or going to training anymore because of that. Today it seems that Lina didn't come to see him, James was disappointed in a certain way.

 **T James? James?**

 **J: What?**

 **T: God! It seems like I'm talking to a wall! I hate to being ignored! And look at me when I talk to you.**

James looked Torunn, who was indignant, those beautiful blue eyes that stared at him angrily. Yes, James still feels an enormous attraction to Torunn, but he's tired of running after her and he likes the fact that with Lina, he doesn't have to struggle to please her.

 **J: Sorry.**

 **T: Let's go train or not?**

 **J: Yes.**

Francis passed by James and Torunn, in his skateboard. He waited for them to reach him next to SHIELD's car.

 **F: Hey, James, will finally train?**

 **J: I will.**

 **F: What a pity, it was so good without you.**

 **A: That's a lie, we miss you, J.**

Azari approached the car with Pym. Azari, Pym and Francis entered the car. When James was about to go he heard a whistle. He looked around and across the sidewalk he saw Lina in his school uniform, waving to him. James grinned and waved back.

 **T: James? Who are you waving at?**

Torunn looked over James's shoulder and saw the brown haired girl, Lina stared at Torunn and they both frowned at each other.

 **T: Who is she?**

 **J: A friend.**

 **T: A friend? You didn't tell me about a friend who studied in a expensive private school.**

 **J: I forgot to say.**

 **T: Um... Well, get in the car.**

 **J: Is that...**

James looked at Lina, who was calling him out to go for a walk with her.

 **T: You said you would train, James Rogers!**

 **F: What is this delay?**

 **Pym: Let's go!**

 **J: I'm coming.**

James shrugged, and glanced at Lina, as if lamenting for not go out with her today. Lina broke her smile, observing Torunn lay a hand on James's shoulder and making him get into the car.

James sat at the window and waved to Lina, saying goodbye as the car took them away. Lina didn't wave back, she looked at her feet and then walked down the sidewalk to leave. James was wondering why she looked so sad.

Upon arriving at the training center, the boys went to the locker room and Torunn to her. James looked at the uniform they were wearing.

 **J: Hey, what is that clothes?**

 **Pym: Oh you missed it, we have clothes now. Check it out what my does.**

Pym pressed two buttons on his uniform that shrank him immediately, but SHIELD failed to make him reduce to the size of an ant as the armor of his father. Pym could get to the size of a butterfly, approximately.

James was surprised by the technology.

 **A: Oh that's nothing compared to what I learned to do. Watch!**

Azari smiled and parts of his skin lightened up as a LED lamp with neon colors, including part of his hair.

 **J: Wow, Azari! Oh my God. I missed a lot.**

 **A: And I can control my power way better. Check it out.**

Azari pointed his finger at Francis's butt, who was distracted by placing arrows on the stock, a surge of electricity ran through Azari's arm and James could see a ray hit Francis' but who jumped and screamed.

 **F: I'll kill you!**

Francis took an arrow, placed on the bow and pointed to Azari, who hid behind James.

 **J: What about me? I don't get anything? Not even a uniform?**

Hill entered the locker room with Coulson at her side. James was only in underwear, like Francis, both died of shame and tried to hid their parts.

 **H: Don't worry, I've seen you all naked already when you were little and you are still little, believe me.**

Francis was offended.

 **F: Are you sure? You better take a good look, then.**

 **J: Stop, Francis.**

Pym returned to normal size.

 **A: Have more respect, Francis.**

 **H: James, good you finally decided to join us.**

 **J: Sorry, it is that I had some problems.**

 **Coulson: Can I give to him? Can I? Please, let me give to him.**

 **H: Coulson…**

Hill sighed and rolled her eyes.

 **J: Give me what?**

Coulson took a device he carried in a bag, he approached James and placed it on his arm. The boys approached with curiosity.

 **J: But what is it? A bracelet?**

 **H: A shield.**

 **J: Shield? Doesn't look like.**

 **C: Squeeze the blue button! Do it! Do it!**

Coulson was more excited than anyone. James pressed the button and a hologram of a shield formed, in the same size of his dad's shield.

 **J: Hey, it's just a hologram! What can I do with that?**

Hill arched an eyebrow, she took her gun and shot James, who put his arm in front to protect himself, the bullet hit the shield and rebounded.

James and the boys froze with what Hill did, and even more by the shield function.

 **J: That is….. AWESOME! My dad would love it.**

 **H: Yeah, but he can't know about it.**

 **J: I know... I know…**

 **H: Well, the first mission of you is coming, James has a lot to train. Move. Bobbi and Hunter await.**

 **C: James, your uniform.**

Coulson throw the uniform and James picked and dressed. They all went to training.

Hill and Coulson watched the training from another room, they never missed a training of them, they watched even the recorded ones, to study the abilities of each one.

After training, Francis took a quick shower and waited Torunn finish hers, hoping to be able to spend time together. When Torunn left the bathroom, she saw Francis and she didn't smile.

 **F: Torunn, do you wanna do something?**

 **T: Francis, isn't James acting strange?**

 **F: I don't know. You are his friend.**

 **T: He is!**

 **F: Do you want to go or not?**

 **H: She can't, we will go home because Torunn has not woken up early. She has arrived late every day at school and I keep hearing the director's complaint.**

Hill said approaching the two and Hill took Torunn with her. Francis had to wait for someone else to go out with him, unfortunately it was James. The two left SHIELD's building and walked to the car, but Lina appeared out of nowhere on the sidewalk. James looked at her, surprised.

 **L: So that's your French course?**

 **J: Lina... What are you doing here? You followed me?**

 **L: I don't need to follow you. You are in good company with your friends, you don't need me.**

 **F: Jeez, who is this goddess?**

 **L: I am no goddess, my name is Lina Maximoff.**

 **F:The witch's daughter? You're so beautiful as your mother.**

 **J: Francis, shut up. Respect her.**

 **L: He just made me a compliment and I liked it.**

Lina looked at James with a raised eyebrow.

 **L: Where's your friend? The blonde one. Thor's daughter.**

 **J: Lina... Why are you talking like that?**

 **L: Like what?**

 **J: Like... Like… So strangely, as if you are angry. What did I do?**

 **L: Nothing.**

 **J: So speak nicely to me.**

 **L: I speak as I want, I know what you're doing and I want to participate.**

 **F: No way, rich girl.**

 **L: If I don't, then I'll tell your parents.**

 **J: Lina, look, I don't think...**

 **L: You don't have to think anything. Tell your boss that I want to participate.**

 **F: Hill is not our boss. Or is she? Is she?**

 **J: Lina, listen to me, your parents...**

 **L: Stop, James! I answer for myself, they are not going to know. Go worry about your dear Torunn. You like her, don't you?**

James didn't answer, because he knows Lina's skills and she would know the truth anyway.

The SHIELD's driver honked, rushing James and Francis.

 **J: We have to go.**

 **L: Go, no one is stopping you.**

 **J: What about you?**

 **L: What about it?**

 **J: Are you gonna stay here alone?**

 **L: And you care?**

 **J: Of course I care!**

 **L: It didn't look like that when you dumped me earlier today.**

 **F: Geez, I'm out.**

James didn't know what to say to Lina, she was so defensive that he thought it was better not say anything to her now. He got in the car and watched as Lina walked to leave.

While the boys were in the car, Natasha and Steve received another visit. Wanda again, alone this time.

 **W: Lina's here?**

 **N: Excuse me?**

 **S: She disappeared again?**

 **W: We found out that she's been skipping school several days.**

 **N: So you assume that she is with my son, that he is making her skip classes?**

 **W: I prefer to ask directly to him. Where is he?**

 **N: Not in here.**

 **S: Why don't you wait a little? He's probably arriving soon.**

Natasha turned slowly to face Steve, wanting to kill him. Steve looked at Natasha, without understanding. Wanda sat on the couch to wait.

 **S: Would you like some water or juice?**

Wanda smiled at Steve and made positive with her head.

 **W: Water is fine for me.**

Steve went to get water in the kitchen and Natasha followed him to complaint that he shouldn't have invited Wanda to stay.

Wanda stared at the couch and frowned.

 **W: You can come here, I will not hurt you.**

It was Maggie who was behind the couch, hiding. Only Maggie's appeared above the couch. She looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at her and understood why Maggie was hidden, Sarah appeared in the living room and seemed to be looking for her. Sarah saw Wanda and approached her.

 **Sarah: Hello.**

 **W: Hi.**

 **Sarah: You're a witch, right?**

 **W: You can say that.**

Wanda smiled.

 **Sarah: You can turn someone into a frog?**

Wanda laughed at the question.

 **W: I've never tried that. Who do you want to turn into a frog?**

 **Sarah: My friends from school.**

 **W: Oh really? I'll think about it.**

 **Sarah: Have you seen Mag?**

 **W: Uh No... I don't think so.**

 **Sarah: I'll look for her in the kitchen.**

Sarah went to the kitchen, Mag stood up and gave a small smile to Wanda to thank her. Wanda watched her carefully and touched Maggie's hand.

Maggie approached Wanda and Wanda hugged her very tight, she stroked Maggie's hair.

 **W: I am so sorry for the pain you are feeling, everything is gonna be fine. You're safe here.**

 **Sarah: I GOTCHA YA!**

Sarah came back into the living room and touched Maggie's shoulder.

 **Sarah: It's with you now!**

The two ran up the stairs.

 **S: Sarah, I told you to not run!**

Steve returned with a glass of water and delivered to Wanda. James came home at last. James froze to see Wanda at his house. Wanda stood up and walked toward James, who couldn't even move, Wanda narrowed her eyes, staring at James, she was preparing to read his mind, but Natasha stepped in front of James.

 **N: Do you really want to do this?**

 **W: What?**

 **N: Oh c'mon, Wanda.**

 **W: I wonder when you got so boring.**

 **N: And I wonder when you got so controlling.**

 **W: I'm just worried about my daughter. She has not gone to school, I don't know where she's been or with whom and doing what.**

Wanda spoke and looked at James who looked down.

 **S: You know something about that, James?**

James didn't answer.

 **N: James? Tell me you didn't helped Lina skip class?**

 **J: She said she had no class, I didn't know.**

 **N: GOD!**

Natasha closed her eyes and sighed. She stared at James again and James was shaking.

 **N: What about your course? Have you been skipping classes too?**

 **J: Just a few mom, is that...**

Natasha pointed to the stairs.

 **N: You better disappear of my face, James Rogers, I don't even know what to do with you, right now!**

 **J: Mom...**

 **S: James, obey.** **Go.**

 **W: James... you're the only friend of Lina, and she will hear you, I gave up on moving from the city, after she fled, but we got an agreement and it has to behave and go to school, otherwise I will to move away with her again. We don't want that, right?**

 **J: No, ma'am.**

 **W: Do not help her to skip classes anymore. I don't want to separate you two, I know how much you like her.**

James made positive with his head a little flushed and went upstairs, already aware of his long punishment.

During the night, while everyone was asleep, Sarah was turning over in bed, unable to sleep because of the nightmares she was having. She got up with the intention of going to her parents' bedroom, but when she went there the door was locked, Sarah decided to go back to her bedroom.

When Sarah came in the bedroom again, she was startled and frowned. After a few seconds, she recognized the woman in her bedroom.

 **Esther: Hi, daughter.**

Sarah smiled at her teacher from school, and wasn't surprised by the way she called her, because she was calling her of daughter there's been a few days.

 **E: You can't sleep?**

Sarah made negative with her head.

 **E: Aw, it's okay, Honey. I'll help you. Come with me.**

Yelena reached for Sarah and Sarah climbed on her lap.

Yelena stroked Sarah's hair, as she left the bedroom with her.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Steve and Natasha woke feeling very lazy and so exhausted, just because in the previous night, they locked the door because they were doing adult things.

Natasha stretched while Steve stroked her belly and pressed a kiss on her lips. Her lips automatically turned into a smile as she opened her eyes to meet Steve, who was staring at her passionately.

 **N: We missed school?**

 **S: Today is Saturday, don't worry.**

 **N: Thank God, we sleep more then.**

 **S: Who will feed our children?**

 **N: Oh yeah, true... You're right, I'll sleep more then. Have a nice day.**

Natasha took a peck on Steve and turned aside and grabbed the pillow. Steve laughed, but left her in bed. He took a quick shower and went to check the girls and James. First he went in James room, who was still asleep, then he went to the girls' room and saw Maggie sleeping, she woke up as she heard the sound of the door being open. Steve smiled at her.

 **S: Good morning.**

Mag gave a small smile as she yawned. Steve looked at the other bed and frowned, he looked behind the door, to see if Sarah was hiding.

 **S: Where is Sarah?**

Maggie looked at Sarah's bed, then to Steve and shrugged, indicating she didn't know.

 **S: She may be in the bathroom. Brush your teeth, take a shower, then go down to breakfast, okay?**

Steve left the room and went to the bathroom, Sarah also wasn't there, he looked again in James' room and searched around.

 **S: Sarah?**

James woke up grumbling about the noise that Steve was doing.

 **S: Have you seen Sarah?**

 **J: No, she doesn't come here, she knows she can't.**

Steve left the room and went again in the girls room.

 **S: Mag, have you seen Sarah?**

 **M: She was sleeping here yesterday. At night I thought I heard someone talking to her, but I think I was dreaming, I'm not sure.**

Steve frowned, their house has alarm if anyone came, would have sounded the alarm, but even so he was worried. Steve went back to his bedroom and Natasha was coming out of the bathroom.

 **S: Sarah here?**

 **N: No, she's not in her room?**

 **S: No, I was there and she was not.**

 **N: Bathroom?**

Steve made negative head.

 **N: In James room?**

 **S: I checked also.**

 **N: She must be down there.**

 **S: But she is afraid to walk alone at night, she would have called us, or James. Maggie said she heard Sarah talk to someone but she thinks that it was only a dream.**

 **N: What? But who could it be? The house has an alarm, me myself designed the alarm. She probably is with the dog or in the kitchen.**

Natasha dressed her robe and went down the stairs with Steve.

 **N: Sarah?**

Natasha looked at the empty living room and ran to the kitchen. Steve searched on the backyard and Sam was asleep pretty in his house, which it was strange because he always wakes up with any noise from people, but something made him very tired, Steve became more suspicious, the dog was probably doped to stay in that state.

Natasha remembered when Sarah fled through the window with James and the despair hit her very hard, she rubbed her head and went to the living room again. Steve walked to her.

 **S: I can't find her anywhere.**

Natasha puts her hand on her belly, feeling bad of so much concern. Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

 **S: We'll find her, I'll call Hill.**

 **N: Why would she flee?**

Maggie appeared on the stairs.

 **M: Sarah fled?**

 **S: We don't know.**

 **N: No, no, no, she wouldn't fled, she was taken.**

Natasha walked to the stairs, staring at Maggie.

 **N: That dream you had, Maggie... It was dream or someone was in here?**

 **M: I… I don't know, I'm not sure.**

 **N: C'mon try to remember, how it was this person? Why didn't you call us?**

 **M: I don't know, I didn't look… I… I was sleeping. I just listen and I think it wasn't real, I...**

Natasha was so nervous, she had to get any information, she held in Maggie's arms hard.

 **N: How don't you? A stranger comes here and you don't say anything? You have to remember, come on, you have to try!**

Maggie looked at Natasha scared, Steve held in Natasha's wrists, making her drop Maggie.

 **S: Natasha!** **What is that?**

Natasha was trembling, her eyes were watery.

 **N: I'm sorry… I'm sorry.**

 **S: Mag, go to your room, okay?**

Maggie went back to her room running. Steve embraced Natasha, who cringed.

 **N: Our daughter.**

 **S: Natasha, I'll call Hill, we already lost her one time and found, we will find her again.**

As soon as Steve put his hand in his pocket to get his cellphone, little Sarah stood up behind one of the sofas. Steve saw her and automatically felt relieved, Sarah was rubbing her eyes and yawning sleep.

 **S: Sarah!**

Natasha turned and saw Sarah, she ran to her and hugged her tightly, Natasha was still shaking a lot.

 **N: Sarah! Are you okay?**

Sarah didn't understand why Steve and Natasha were agitated like that, she couldn't even respond because she was very sleepy.

Natasha's concern soon gave way to anger, she pushed Sarah to be able to look her in the eyes, she pressed her little arms and shook her.

 **N: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HIDDEN? DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK? NEVER DO THIS AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? You can't do this, you can't.**

Steve held Sarah in his arms because she was crying with the way Natasha was screaming at her, Sarah's arms were marked with Nat's fingers. Steve looked Natasha, reproachfully, and he didn't say anything at the time.

 **S: Natasha, you better go take a shower.**

Natasha realized what she just did, but she was still blind with rage, she went upstairs without looking at them and locked herself in the bedroom. Steve came up the stairs and took Sarah to her bedroom, Maggie was also crying in bed. Steve put Sarah on her bed.

 **S: Sarah, what were you doing behind the couch in the living room?**

Sarah lowered her head and didn't answer.

 **S: Didn't you hear us calling you? You scared us. You can't disappear like that, not hide like that. Your mom yelled at you because she was afraid of losing you again, she would suffer much without you, you can't scare her like that or me.**

Sarah continued crestfallen.

 **S: Will you tell me what happened?**

Sarah didn't comment.

 **S: Were you scared? Hungry and come down? Why down in the middle of the night?**

Sarah didn't say anything for Steve, because the night before, Yelena carried her to the living room and stayed with her in her arms, singing her until she sleep , but Yelena did Sarah promise not to tell anything about her visit for her parents or they could not be friends anymore and Sarah didn't want to lose her friendship.

 **S: You're grounded, because it was very very bad what you did. You will not play, and will only come down to eat.**

Steve looked at Maggie who was watching them.

 **S: Look, Maggie, I'm sorry for what happened down there, Nat was nervous, she wasn't going to hurt you and I would never let that happen. Okay?**

Maggie didn't answer, she laid aside, to not look at Steve.

 **Sarah: Daddy?**

 **S: What?**

 **Sarah: I'm sorry.**

Steve kissed Sarah's forehead and got up to leave the bed.

 **S: You are excused, but the punishment continues.**

Steve got up and left the room. Steve knew Nat needed time to deal with the guilt she was feeling for hurting Sarah and scared Maggie. At the end of the day, Steve was able to persuade Natasha to let him in, he hugged her for a long period and warned that she needs to be more patient, Natasha apologized several times with Steve and with the girls.

On Sunday, Steve noted that there would be parents reunion at the school of James and the girls, at the same time tomorrow, Steve arranged to go on Sarah and Maggie's reunion and Natasha would in James'.

Because of the reunion, the kids wouldn't have classes, Sam took all the kids to Clint's farm. Laura helped him to take care of the kids.

Steve and Natasha came together to school, they walked hand in hand on the sidewalk, they separated there, Nat give Steve a peck on his lips and walked to James' entrance.

Steve went to the reunion of Sarah first. He joined the other parents of her class in the classroom, the director came and introduced the new teacher. As soon as Esther walked in, she looked straight to Steve, then she looked at the other parents. The director has woven the teacher with compliments and said how she was helping to evolve in school.

The teacher talked about some students, and she didn't disguise the stares at Steve, who didn't noticed because… Well… Because it's Steve and he don't get theses things. Steve didn't recognized Esther as Yelena, because in fact, Steve never heard about her.

Steve was talking to another parent, when the teacher approached them, she laid her hand on Steve's shoulder and smiled, Steve looked at her and smiled back.

 **E: Mr. Rogers? Sarah's dad?**

 **S: That's right.**

 **\- Well, I gotta go. See you soon, Steve. Bye, teacher.**

The other parent said goodbye and left them talking in the back of the classroom. Still had some parents present, but most had gone.

 **E: I need to say that Sarah is a precious girl.**

Steve smiled even more.

 **E: She is very sweet and incredible smart, the other children used to tease her a little, but I have taken care of it.**

 **S: Yeah, actually, Sarah hasn't complained about the other kids anymore. How did you do it?**

 **E: I have my methods, but I can't reveal.**

Yelena said, smiling sweetly and blinking slowly to Steve. Steve noticed her better this time, of course as soon as she entered the room, he noticed that she was beautiful, but seeing this close, he could see how beautiful she is, he even felt guilty immediately to find another woman attractive.

 **S: Sarah has praised you so much.**

 **E: Look, between you and me, she's my favorite... But don't let anyone know.**

Steve laughed and nodded.

 **E: And your wife?**

 **S: She had to go to the reunion of our oldest son.**

 **E: I see. How old is he?**

 **S: He's about to complete 14 yo.**

 **E: A man already. He looks like Sarah?**

 **S: He's ginger like her.**

 **E: And beautiful as his father?**

Steve was totally bland, but his ego was massaged.

 **E: Sorry, I said too much. It's that Sarah is so beautiful, and when I saw you, I immediately knew where it came from her beauty.**

 **S: Thanks, but Sarah inherited it from her mom, they are very similar. Look, I have to go to the reunion of my other daughter, we're done here?**

 **E: Oh yes, of course. One more thing... I'm making a program of monitors parents. These parents have to come to school and help in the activities of the class once a week. Would you join us?**

 **S: Oh, I don't know if I can...**

 **E: Sarah would be so happy and it would help her to have more friends, the former Captain America here, the children would freak out...**

 **S: Yeah... Well, I accept your proposal.**

 **E: Every Friday, you spend here in the final hours of class.**

 **S: All right. See you.**

 **E: It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rogers.**

Esther approached Steve, supporting on his shoulder and took a second kiss on his cheek that seemed last minutes, she didn't look away from his eyes. Steve was totally disconcerted, he stumbled on the tables and the other parents looked at him, startled. Steve walked to the door and noticed that Sarah's teacher was still looking at him with the same smile. It was a strange feeling that she caused him, he even felt like he'd betrayed Natasha, he felt really bad.

Esther watched Steve leaving with one thought in mind: _You will be mine, Steve Rogers_.

After Maggie's reunion, Steve met Natasha and they went to the farm to pick up the children. Upon arriving at the farm, Steve greeted Clint and Natasha hugged Laura.

 **Laura: Oh but you will stay a little, I've just made some cookies.**

 **S: I can't say no to that.**

 **N: What about the kids?**

 **L: James, Francis and Torunn are riding.**

 **N: James on a horse?**

 **L: Francis and Torun are teaching James to ride, don't worry.**

 **N: He'll probably break a leg.**

 **S: Do not exaggerate, Nat and the girls.?**

 **C: They are with Sam, but look at them coming right now.**

Sam opened the balcony door and the girls came running, Maggie was holding a small black rabbit in her hands.

 **M: Hey Steve.**

 **Sarah: Dad, we saw a horse, a chicken and a pig! Pigs are so cute.**

 **M: Their food is disgusting.**

 **Sarah: And it's sour.**

 **S: How do you know it's sour? You proved?**

 **N: My God, yuck. SAM, you let her eat that shit?**

 **Sam: Hey, in the army, we ate those thing all the time and we didn't die and she's who wanted to try.**

 **S: But Sam, she's too young. She…**

 **N: Dear Sam, I won't tear your skin now, because the girls are here.**

Sam greeted Steve, shaking his hand.

 **S: What about Hill?**

 **Sam: Well, I sent her a message, but you know how she is, right? She never have time for anything that woman.**

 **H: You talk too much.**

Everyone looked at Hill, standing at the door.

 **C: But look that, the director of SHIELD in my humble farm, welcome.**

 **H: I just came pick Torunn.**

 **N: Oh she is having fun with the boys, sit here and have a beer.**

Hill checked her watch, a little impatient. Sam held out a long neck to her.

 **Sam: A beer. Only one.**

Hill took the long neck and sat down.

 **H: Only one.**

Maggie was petting the bunny ears and went with him to the mat, while Sarah was playing with Laura's hair. Clint looked at Maggie.

 **C: He liked you.**

Maggie looked at him and smiled.

 **M: I like him too.**

 **C: If you want, you can have it.**

Maggie opened a huge smile and look at Steve, as if waiting for an answer.

 **N: Uh, huh. We already have a dog.**

Maggie broke her smile and was crestfallen. Steve put his lips on the side of Natasha's forehead and gave her a kiss, only to be able to whisper in her ear.

 **S: Dog is not a rabbit.**

 **N: My house is not a zoo.**

 **S: It's just a rabbit, Sarah has a dog, Maggie can have a rabbit.**

 **N: Steve, no. Then James also caught a pet and then we bought a zoo.**

 **S: Look at her, she's happy with the rabbit, she has lost so much already, baby.**

Natasha rolled her eyes.

 **N: Look at you using her mother's death to soften me.**

It's obvious that Steve and Natasha were whispering to each other only. Natasha took a sip of beer, watching Maggie, she wouldn't want to be responsible for causing more loss to Maggie.

 **S: Let's stay with the rabbit? Huh?**

Steve kissed Natasha's ear, her face and her neck, which only made her more angry, she hates being blackmailed.

 **N: All right, All right, Steve.**

 **S: Mag, good news! You can keep it.**

 **M: Really?**

Maggie's eyes sparkled, she raised with the rabbit in his arms and ran to Steve to hug him.

 **M: Thank you.**

 **S: You're welcome, and thank Natasha too.**

Maggie looked at Natasha and her smile broke a little, the atmosphere between the two was strange since Sarah's incident.

 **M: Thank you.**

Natasha don't know how deal with children who have not be generated by her, she only made positive with her head. Sarah frowned.

 **Sarah: Daddy, I also want.**

 **N: Two rabbits at home? No way.**

 **Sarah: No, I want a pig, that little pink. He is very cuddly.**

 **N: A pig?**

Laura and Clint started laughing.

S: Sarah, we can't have a pig at home.

Sarah: I want a pig! Maggie can stay with the rabbit, so I want a pig!

L: Look, let's do like that, the pig will be your, but he will be here on the farm, and we'll take care of him for you. Can be?

Sarah agreed.

 **Sarah: I have a pig!**

 **C: Oh that's great, and I was thinking about eat some bacon tomorrow.**

 **Sam: You know what I remembered? That party here on the farm, that view of your barn was spectacular, wasn't it Hill? We should do it again any day.**

Hill and Natasha sputtered simultaneously. Natasha spat the drink and Hill took a long sip of beer to help pass the cough.

 **H: Well, I better go, it's getting late.**

 **N: We also have we, right, baby?**

Steve gave a peck on Natasha and the two stood up.

 **S: How do we find the boys?**

 **C: Oh don't worry about it.**

Clint got up and took a garish, he went to the balcony and rang.

Steve and Sam burst into laughter.

...

 **F: It's my father calling.**

 **T: I didn't want to go away and leave the Wild.**

 **J: You know her name?**

 **T: Of course, I baptized her and tamed her.**

 **J: When? Have you been here before?**

 **F: She always comes here.**

Francis passed riding by them, knowing that James would be jealous.

 **T: It's not always, just sometimes.**

 **J: You didn't tell me.**

 **T: And you didn't tell me about your friend. I think we're even.**

Torunn also rode her mare to go back to the house, James followed her. The three left the horses and came to the house. Natasha stared at James.

 **N: Can we go, cowboy?**

James was upset to learn that Torunn was meeting Francis and didn't tell him. Natasha realized that he was upset.

 **N: Come on, your dad and the girls are already in the car.**

 **C: Bye big head.**

 **N: Stop calling my son like that.**

 **C: But he is, look, he looks like a microphone or something.**

Natasha pinched Clint and left. Hill and Sam went away soon after the Rogers, with Torunn.


	27. Chapter 27

**N: This weekend someone will complete 14 years, you know who?**

 **Sarah: Jamie!**

 **S: That's right.**

 **N: Have you thought about how you want to celebrate your birthday?**

 **J: I want to go to the water park. Can we go?**

 **Sarah: YEEEESSS!**

 **S: It's a great idea. Sure we can go.**

 **M: Oh and me too?**

 **S: But of course, Mag, you're part of the family.**

 **Sarah: I'll get my bathing suit!**

 **N: Calm down Sarah, it's after tomorrow only.**

 **S: Everyone finished breakfast? We have to go to school.**

 **N: Go get your backpacks, go go.**

The children ran to pick up their bags, Steve left them at school. Sarah was anxious to tell her teacher that she would go to the water park.

 **E: Wow, that's so cool, daughter. Is all your family going too?**

 **Sarah: Yeah, but not Sam and Tico.**

 **E: Who are these?**

 **Sarah: My puppy and Mag's rabbit. You could go with us and you can meet my Mom.**

 **E: I'd love to, Sarah.**

Esther stroked Sarah's hair and the inspector Mercedes was watching them. She's been watching them Esther and Sarah every day, it was very obvious how the new teacher was more coddling Sarah than with the other students. Once the kids went out of the playground, the inspector Mercedes approached the teacher Esther, asking to speak to her privately.

Esther guided the kids to the classroom and then came back to the hall to talk with Mercedes.

 **E: So?**

 **\- I noticed that you have spent a lot of time with Sarah.**

Esther looked at her with the same friendly smile that she gives to everybody in the school.

 **\- I just want to give you some advice, you seem to be a nice person and a nice teacher… You know the other children can be jealous of your proximity with Sarah and is not appropriate to do that. I prefer to talk to you before I go talk to the coordinator, I'm so so sorry, but I need to report this, I hope you understand.**

Esther continued to smile and put her hand on the shoulder of the inspector.

 **E: It's your job, I understand.**

The inspector smiled in return, relieved that Esther understand her side.

Esther went back to the classroom and she asked the class to behave while she would have to do something very important, Esther called another inspector to watch the kids while she go to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Esther was washing her hands in the bathroom. The school's coordinator came in and smiled at Esther who smiled back. The coordinator went into one of the boxes.

Esther picked some paper towels to dry her hands, but looking at the mirror, she noticed that she still had blood on her neck. She opened the tap and washed her neck quickly.

The coordinator left the box and watched Esther washing the neck.

 **\- It's too hot today, isn't it?**

 **E: Yes, it is. Well, let me go back to my class before they destroy the room.**

Esther smiled and said goodbye.

Inspector Mercedes was never seen again at school.

...

 **James: So you're going to my party at the water park, right?**

 **Torunn: Of course.**

 **Azari: You can count on me.**

 **Pym: Me too.**

 **Francis: I'm just going to see your mom on a bikini.**

James frowned and clenched his fist.

 **T: Ignore him, he just wants to provoke you.**

 **J: Well, I'm not going to train today.**

 **T: Why?**

 **J: I have to go elsewhere.**

 **T: Find that spoiled richie girl?**

 **F: You speak as if you're not spoiled too.**

Torunn narrowed her eyes, staring Francis angry.

 **F: S-sorry.**

 **T: You'll invite her too?**

 **J: Yes, she's my friend.**

Torunn rolled her eyes and Francis noticed something wrong in her reaction.

 **F: Are you jealous of James?**

 **T: Of course not.**

 **F: It seems like you are.**

 **T: Shut up.**

Torunn raised her arm, closing her hand, threatening to punch Francis, who set up the skateboard and walked away, saluting.

 **F: Hasta la vista, baby.**

 **J: I have to go.**

James rode on his bike and pedaled as fast as he could to try to see Lina, before she entered the school. As soon as he arrived at the school driveway, he saw Lina getting out of the car. James approached her.

 **J: Lina!**

Lina looked at James and almost smiled, but she remembered that he left her alone to go with his friends and frowned. When James came closer to Lina, he could see who took Lina to school today was Wanda, who was in the car, watching him. James was completely frozen.

 **L: James? What is wrong?**

James made negative with his head and couldn't help looking at Wanda. Lina looked at her mother in the car.

 **L: Mom! Stop it! God!**

 **W: I'm not doing anything.**

 **L: Yes, you are.**

 **W: James, remember what I told you.**

Lina pulled James arm and walked away, so he wouldn't have to fear her mother anymore. Wanda drove away.

 **L: What do you want?**

 **J: D-do you want to go on my birthday this Saturday? It will be on a water park, my parents will pay for everything.**

 **L: I would like to go, but...**

 **J: Lina, don't try to fled just to go, okay? If your mother doesn't allow, you have to promise you won't do anything stupid.**

Lina frowned and nodded.

 **L: Hey, wait for me here, I'll pretend to enter the school and I will return, so we can somewhere. Just give me half an hour.**

 **J: Sorry, Lina, I can't let you do that.**

 **L: What?**

 **J: I don't want to mess with your studies, we'll see each other at the weekend.**

Lina watched James and took the opportunity to read his mind.

 **L: My mother did it, right? She can screw everything up for me.**

 **J: That's not it, is that… I have also my French course.**

 **L: Stop lying! If you don't want to be with me, fine, my mom will never let me go out with you on weekends, she is doing everything to separate you from me and she succeeded.**

Lina ran into the school.

James was upset and afraid of not see her anymore, but he was grounded and he didn't want Wanda to move away again with Lina.

...

 **Natasha: Where are you going?**

 **Steve: At the mall, buy a decent swim trunks.**

 **N: I can't believe you won't use the one I bought for you.**

 **S: You know they are going to make fun of me to use that swimming trunks. I don't trust you to buy clothes for me anymore.**

 **N: That's so rude!**

Natasha pretended to be upset, Steve approached her and gave a peck on her lips. Steve also slap her butt.

 **S: You will overcome. Take the girls in school for me. See you later.**

Once Steve arrived at the mall, Natasha called him and asked him to buy a thousand things. He hates mall and hates shopping.

It was already getting dark when Steve walked in the last store, to buy new towels for the girls. When he went to the cashier, he noticed Sarah's new teacher on the line. Steve thought it was best to pretend not to see her, he didn't want to feel weird like he did a few days earlier. He turned around to hide but it was too late, Yelena saw him...

 **E: Steve?**

Esther smiled.

 **E: Steve? Is that you? What a coincidence.**

Steve smiled and he was clearly nervous.

 **S: How you doing?**

 **E: I'm fine, thanks.**

 **S: You also have children?**

Steve presumed since the store was a kid's store.

 **E: No. A nephew, I came to buy a gift for him because he wants to go on a water park on Saturday.**

 **S: Oh... Nice, my son is going to celebrate his birthday on a water park too, well it's your turn...**

 **E: What?**

 **S: The line…**

 **E: Oh right.**

Esther moved to the cashier, and Steve to the one next to her.

 **E: See you tomorrow.**

 **S: Tomorrow?**

 **E: Tomorrow's Friday, you are a monitor father, remember?**

 **S: Oh... Yes, of course. I'll be there.**

Steve left the store, and wondered if she was going to the same park on Saturday... but if she is, that's normal, you know, kids like water park. It's just coincidence, Sarah will be very happy if she meets her teacher there.

…

Finally the water park day arrived.

 **N: Come on, Rogers!**

Natasha shouted from the house's door.

Steve came down the stairs with the bags.

 **S: And Mag?**

 **N: She is in the car, everybody is ready, let's go.**

Natasha helped him with the bags. Steve got into the car, followed by Natasha.

 **N: We need a bigger car, grandpa.**

 **S: Do not call me that.**

Maggie was looking back, Steve watched her through the rearview mirror.

 **S: Forgot something, Mag?**

 **Sarah: She wanted to bring Tico.**

 **M: What if he gets hungry?**

 **S: No, I left enough food for him and I will ask Bucky to go there to check him and Sam later. Don't worry, we'll have fun. Do you swim?**

Maggie made negative head.

 **S: You don't know? That's fine. I'll teach you, you're gonna be like a fish in a few trainings.**

 **N: And why this face James? It's your birthday and you're with that ass face.**

 **J: Nothing.**

 **N: Really?**

Natasha turned back to be able to look him in the eye.

 **J: It's Lina... She can't go because her parents are too strict and don't want her with me.**

Natasha frowned.

 **N: Oh, you're so beautiful, James, I'm sure will find someone better there today. Don't worry about it.**

 **J: I don't want another, mom!**

 **Sarah: He loves Lina.**

 **J: I do not, shut up.**

 **Sarah: She's your girlfriend.**

 **J: She's not.**

 **Sarah: She is.**

Steve parked the car at the water park and everyone got out of the car. When they arrived at the entrance, they met with Hill, Sam, Azari and Torunn in the queue. Torunn smiled at James and hugged him, she gave a gift to James.

 **Torunn: Only open when you get home.**

 **J: What is it?**

 **T: I won't say.**

 **Azari: Congratulations, James.**

Azari also gave a gift to James. Sam approached James and ruffled his hair. Sam handed an autographed basketball by James' favorite athlete.

 **J: Are you kidding me? I can't believe! This is too much! Thank you, Uncle Sam.**

 **Sam: The best for my godson.**

 **Sarah: Oh… What about me?**

 **J: It's not your birthday, Sarah!**

 **Sam: But you think I'd forget you, little Sam?**

Sam handed a small box to Sarah and another for Maggie.

 **Sam: I have not forgotten you, too, young lady.**

Maggie smiled at Sam.

 **S: What do you say?**

 **Sarah: Thank you.**

 **M: Thank you.**

Natasha approached Hill, they both were wearing dark glasses and looked serious.

 **H: I preferred the beach but we may find some material to admire here.**

 **N: It always have.**

 **H: The good thing is that I can still admire Steve swim truncks. I hope he has come with the flag one.**

 **N: No, he bought another and threw that away.**

 **H: Dammit.**

 **N: I know…**

 **Azari: Look there's Pym and Francis!**

Pym and Francis approached the boys and they gave gifts to James. Scott Lang were coming right behind them.

 **Scott: Lets go in?**

They entered the park and went to the cabins. They had reserved 2 cabins, one for the men and one for the women.

After placing the bags in the closet, Steve removed his shirt and he was wearing his new swim truncks and flip flops. Scott noted Steve shirtless, and decided to keep all his clothes on.

 **Ss: Dude, how do you do that?**

 **S: What?**

 **Sc: Be strong like that, I mean are you real?**

 **Pym: Dad, stop with these questions.**

 **J: Let's go to the waterslide, guys.**

James ran out and the boys were behind him. Leaving the cabin, Francis reminded that they had to wait for Torunn. They had to knock on the door of the female cabin several times, and they only heard laughter inside.

Torunn was finishing tying her bikini, Natasha looked at Torunn.

 **N: Is she old enough to wear a bikini that small?**

 **T: It's huge!**

 **N: You're almost naked.**

 **H: Oh let it go, Nat, it's useless to argue. Don't forget the sunscreen, Torunn.**

Torunn passed sunscreen on herself and on Maggie and Sarah. Francis was nearly knocking the door. Torunn opened the door abruptly.

 **T: What is it?!**

 **F: Let's go!**

 **T: I'm getting ready.**

 **J: It's just a bikini. How difficult it is to dress it on?**

Torunn snorted and closed the door. She opened again and when she came out, all the boys gaped with her body. Torunn raised an eyebrow and had a very discreet smile. Sarah and Maggie came right behind Torunn.

 **J: Oh no, you two are not coming with us.**

 **Sarah: We will!**

 **F: You are too small.**

 **Pym: And girls!**

 **Sarah: So what?**

 **J: Mom, look here Sarah and Maggie, I won't take them with me.**

 **N: Oh God, James! Sarah and Maggie, you go with me and Aunt Hill. Let these assholes go.**

The boys and Torunn ran to go to the waterslide.

Steve, Sam and Scott left the cabin.

 **S: Let's go?**

 **N: Where? I'll be with the girls and you can go with your male friends.**

 **S: We will not be together?**

 **N: No, we spent too much time together, give me a break.**

Natasha walked by Steve holding the girls by the hand. Hill followed Natasha. Steve frowned, feeling abandoned.

 **Sam: Relax, let's have a beer.**

 **SC: I'm in.**

 **S: What else can I do?**

The men went to the pool bar. They sat on benches and started talking about random topics.

 **\- We meet again, Mr. Rogers.**

Said the beautiful blonde woman, sculptural body, using a very tiny bikini, smiling at Steve. Steve turned to see who it was and he was surprised.

 **S: Esther…**

 **\- I'm starting to think you're following me...**

Steve laughed sheepishly.

 **S: These are my friends, Sam Wilson and Scott Lang. This is Sarah's new teacher, Esther...**

Esther briefly smiled at them and turned to stare at Steve again.

 **E: I haven't seen Sarah, did she came?**

 **S: She's with her mother.**

 **E: Oh her mother came?**

 **S: Sure.**

Esther had a drink in her hand. She suck the drink through the straw, she dropped the drink on her neck on purpose and pretended to be upset with the situation.

 **E: Oh, I'm so clumsy. Can you pass me a napkin?**

Steve offered to pick up the napkin. He held out to Esther, but she didn't took, she craned her neck, indicating to Steve help and clean her neck. Steve briefly looked at Sam and Scott, who began to whistle and look to the sides and the ceiling.

 **S: Esther, it's that... I...**

 **E: Oh God! That was so awkward, I'm sorry. Can you just hold my glass, please.**

Steve was kind enough to hold her glass while Esther dried her neck, without taking her eyes off Steve, who worked hard to not look where her hands were touching.

 **E: Well, I gotta go. It was nice to meet you, guys.**

Esther winked at Steve and walked away. Sam and Scott stared at Esther's ass as she walked away. Sam looked at Steve with raised eyebrows.

 **S: What?**

 **Sam: Dude, that's Sarah new teacher?**

 **S: Yeah.**

 **Sam: Geez, Has Natasha ever met her?**

 **S: I don't think so.**

 **Sam: I knew it, because If she had met her, she would have seen the way she looks at you.**

 **S: What? What you mean?**

 **Sc: She was flirting with you. Like too much!**

 **Sam: Never mind, Scott. Steve never notice when some women are hitting on him. I just don't want to be around when Natasha notice that.**

 **S: Nothing will happen, because you're crazy, she is the teacher of my daughter, nothing more. She's not hitting on me.**

 **N: Who's not hitting on you?**

Natasha appeared by surprise at the bar with her hands on her hips, staring seriously to Steve through the sunglasses.


	28. Chapter 28

**N: So?**

 **S: N-nothing. It's nothing. Just Sam and Scott joking.**

Natasha approached Steve who was sitting on a stool of the bar, she place her body between his legs, then she stared at Sam and Scott

 **N: Was Steve flirting with other women?**

 **Sam: No, the opposite.**

 **S: Sam! It's not true.**

 **N: I bet it is.**

Natasha said looking in Steve's eyes.

 **N: You are very hot to another woman not hit on you.**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: Oh, baby, you're a fool who doesn't notice anything.**

Steve got all flushed, while Sam and Scott started laughing. Natasha gave her sarcastic smile and put her arms wrapped around Steve's neck. Natasha took a long peck on Steve.

 **N: I knew you'd be missing me.**

 **S: Or you missed me?**

Steve said, embracing Natasha's waist and giving more pecks in her lips.

 **S: Why don't you stay here with me?**

 **N: Oh no, me and Hill… We are busy.**

 **Sam: Busy? I know. Watching the men on their swimming trunks.**

 **N: I'm glad you know that.**

 **S: Is that true, Nat?**

 **N: Yes, and you should do the same.**

Steve would talk back, but Maggie and Sarah approached them.

 **Sarah: Go. Tell him, Mag.**

 **M: No, you say.**

 **Sarah: But it was your idea, you talk to him.**

 **S: Hey, hey, say what?**

 **M: Steve… Can you takes us on the waterslide?**

 **Sarah: Is that you have to hold us when we come down.**

 **S: Um...**

Steve made a face indicating that he didn't like the idea, but then he smiled and tickle both of the girls. He was just kidding.

 **S: Come on.**

Steve got up and Natasha frowned when she looked around and noticed a lot of women sighing and staring at him.

 **S: Who wants a ride? Get on board.**

Steve kneeled and Sarah sat on his shoulder and Maggie sat on the other shoulder. Steve got up walking with the girls on his shoulder, they were laughing. Natasha crossed her arms and stared at the women, she went to Steve, stood on tiptoes and gave a french kiss on his lips, she let go of his lips and the women looked disdainfully and scattered, Natasha smiled satisfied and went back to where Hill was.

...

Meanwhile, the boys were in the queue of the water slide and they were the next to go. A girl was climbing the stairs, sticking row between people and making people complain.

 **Pym: Who is the crazy girl who is coming, ignoring the queue, guys?**

James watched, he recognized the hair, but wasn't sure. He was sure yes, but it was hard to believe that Lina was in the park. She finally reached the boys, who let her pass, but Torunn stepped in front of Lina, she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Lina looked at her.

 **L: Excuse me.**

 **T: There is a line, if you haven't realized.**

 **J: It's okay, Torunn.**

 **T: No, it's not. She's gonna be in my turn!**

 **J: You can go in my place, Torunn, she won't take your turn.**

Torunn looked very angry. James let Torunn go and the other boys too. He smiled at Lina, who smiled back.

 **L: It's very nice here.**

 **J: It's...**

James frowned confused. Lina didn't have to read his mind, to notice that he was wondering if she ran away from home to be there.

 **L: My mom brought me, after my father convinced her to let me come.**

Now James was relieved. The monitor called them to sit on the slide. James and Lina entered the water slide. Once in the water, they both looked at each other under the water and gave a long peck, they only stopped because they needed to breathe. They emerged, smiling at each other. Torunn watched them smiling at each other, without knowing about the kiss under the water, she was very angry. Francis looked at her and frowned.

 **F: What?**

 **T: Nothing.**

 **Pym: I know what is it! Torunn is jealous of James!**

 **T: I'm not! You don't understand anything, how could you… being boys? And mortals!**

 **Azari: Oh God, here comes the speech again!**

 **Pym: My father is the great and mighty Thor!**

 **A: You're no match for me...**

 **Pym: When my father come back, you'll see how powerful he is!**

 **A: My father this, my father that….**

Azari and Pym were imitating Torunn, gesturing with their hands and speaking with a woman's voice. Torunn huffed and pushed Pym in the water.

 **F: Torunn…**

 **T: Shut up, Francis! Shut up all of you!**

Torunn screamed in anger. James and Lina were approaching them, and James didn't understand why Torunn was so mad.

 **T: I hate you all. Leave me alone!**

Torunn pushed Francis in the water, which hadn't mocked her, but she just wanted to punish someone. Torunn ran through the park, away from everyone.

 **J: Torunn, wait.**

James would run after her, but Lina grabbed his arm.

 **L: It's no use, she's angry. Leave her.**

 **J: Why? What happened? Pym? Azari?**

None of the boys could say for sure why. James stared in the direction she went.

 **L: James, forget it, let's have fun. It's your birthday.**

 **J: But she's my friend…**

Lina frowned and couldn't avoid jealousy.

 **L: I think you would be glad I came here.**

 **J: I am. Why do you say that?**

 **L: Nothing.**

Now it was Lina who was angry, but the anger ended, because after James introduced her to Pym and Azari, they all went to enjoy the rest of the park. Francis and James lamented not having Torunn with them.

...

Steve left the girls on the queue of the waterslide and went down to the pool, it wasn't the same as the boys were, it was smaller and only had a streak. When came their turn, Sarah looked at Steve and looked the height of the slide. She felt bad.

 **Sarah: I don't want to.**

 **M: You said you wanted.**

 **Sarah: But I'm scared now.**

 **M: Then down the stairs.**

Steve watched them from inside the water, he knew something was wrong, one or both of them are afraid. Steve also noted Sarah down two steps and a woman approach her. Steve recognized who it was.

 **\- Will you give up? Why?**

Sarah looked at the woman and smiled.

 **Sarah: Teacher!**

Esther smiled at Sarah. Maggie looked at the woman and frowned, she remembers seeing her before somewhere, but she's not sure where.

 **E: Look, I guarantee it's super fun and safe. And you can't be afraid, daughter.**

Maggie was even more surprised by the woman calling Sarah of daughter.

 **\- Hey, you going or not?**

The monitor was calling Maggie who was next. Sarah looked at Maggie and Esther too, but Esther broke the smile looking at Maggie, in fact, Esther was with a intimidating look.

 **E: Go!**

Maggie climbed some steps, still watching the two. She sat on the tube and down. As soon as she got in the water, she began to struggle desperately, but Steve lifted her.

 **S: Calm down, you're fine, I got you.**

Maggie calmed down and removed the excess of water in her face. Steve put her sitting on his shoulders.

 **S: Will Sarah come down?**

 **M: I don't know, she said she was scared and that woman was talking to her.**

 **S: It's her teacher.**

Esther watched Maggie's desperation when she got in the water and noted that she can't swim, Esther smirked to realize it. She eventually convinced Sarah to come down with her. Esther sat and kept Sarah in her lap. The two arrived in the water and Esther lifted her out of the water, Steve approached them, taking Sarah in his arms, he smiled at Esther.

 **S: Thank you.**

 **Sarah: It was really nice, Dad.**

 **S: Really, princess?**

 **Sarah: Yes! I wanna go again!**

Esther stroked Sarah's hair.

 **E: Could I stay with Sarah a little?**

Steve strange the question, but Esther explained.

 **E: It's birthday of my nephew as I told you that day, they have the same age, I wanted to take them to meet him. There's cake and a lot of children there**

 **Sarah: Let me go, dad, please, let me go.**

 **S: I think it's okay. What tent are you on?**

 **E: On the number 79.**

Steve gave Sarah in Esther's arms.

 **Sarah: Come on, Mag.**

Esther now frowned, but soon she restored the smile to disguise.

 **E: Of course she will come too... Come on, Mag.**

Esther put Sarah on the floor and grabbed her and Maggie by hand. Steve nodded, as Esther walked away with the girls. Steve returned to the bar and was surprised to see that Natasha and Hill were there at the bar. Steve gave a peck on Natasha.

 **S: You decided to return?**

 **N: Yeah, I knew you would suffer without me.**

Natasha smiled, hugging Steve's waist. Steve kissed the tip of her nose. Natasha looked around and took a fright.

 **N: Where are the girls?**

 **S: Oh, they are with Sarah's teacher.**

 **H: Teacher?**

 **S: It's her teacher of the school, she's here in the park, Sarah insisted to stay a little with her and I see no problem.**

 **N: Steve, this park is so big, I don't know, I don't feel comfortable.**

 **S: They are at the tent 79, we can go pick them anytime.**

...

Steve didn't know that the tent 79 is the most distant, is near the end of the park and it's forbidden for use because the pools close to those tents, are very deep and there's no lifeguards there.

As they approached the farthest tents, Maggie noticed that there was no one there, nor any party.

 **M: There's no one here.**

Sarah: And the party?

 **E: They will arrive soon. Meanwhile, why don't we play?**

 **Sarah: Yay!**

Sarah and Maggie were excited to play. Esther went to the tent and picked up a scarf.

 **E: Let Maggie be the first.**

Esther tied the scarf in Maggie's face, covering her eyes.

 **E: Let's play there. Come!**

Esther held in Maggie's shoulders guiding her and Sarah followed the two, jumping excitedly. Esther took Maggie near the edge of the pool and started to spin Maggie until let her dizzy.

 **M: Slow down, please.**

 **Sarah: It's too fast.**

 **E: No, it's how we play, so you will look funny when start to try to pick us. Sarah?**

Sarah looked to Esther.

 **E: Stay far, please.**

 **Sarah: Why?**

 **E: Because if you be close, she will get you easily.**

 **Sarah: Oh… Okay.**

Esther put Maggie facing the pool and walked away.

 **E: Go, Maggie, try to find us.**

Sarah watched Maggie close the pool and she knows Maggie can't swim and she wasn't even using buoys. When Maggie was going to take the first step towards the pool, Sarah ran to her and pulled her back.

 **E: SARAH!**

Esther was angry but tried to contain herself.

 **Sarah: She… She would fall into the water, she can't swim.**

 **E: Oh no?**

Maggie took off the scarf and looked at Esther a little scared, something in Esther frightened her, especially because of the look that Esther gave to her in the slide queue.

 **E: The only way to learn to swim is in the water.**

 **M: Steve will teach me.**

 **E: I'll teach you. Just go to the pool edge and flap your arms and legs when entering.**

 **M: No, I don't want to...**

 **E: Go to the edge! I'll teach you.**

Esther used a more authoritarian and aggressive tone, any child obeys to a adult who is taking care of them, especially in a tone like that. Maggie looked at Sarah, as if asking for some help.

 **Sarah: It's okay, it's easy.**

 **E: Yes, it is. I'm going to help you.**

Maggie went to the other end of the edge slowly and stopped. She looked at the water and felt a little dizzy, then she looked at Esther.

 **M: I don't want. I'm afraid.**

 **E: Do not be afraid! Did you not see that Sarah faced her fear today and she is fine now?**

Esther reached out to Sarah, who held her hand and watched Maggie.

 **Sarah: She's shaking. I don't think...**

 **E: She is because she is not brave like you, and not good as you.**

Sarah could't smile at this comment, she was feeling nervous for Maggie.

 **Sarah: You'll catch her, won't you?**

 **E: Of course! But she has to try before. Maggie, jump!**

Maggie was trembling with fear, she wanted to refuse, she wanted to run, but she was frozen.

 **E: JUMP! Come on! JUMP!**

Esther cried, ordering her to jump. Sarah looked at Esther and that was the first time she was afraid of her. Maggie couldn't jump, Esther was angry and went to Maggie.

 **E: You have to try!**

 **M: I'm scared, I want to be with Steve. Take me for him, please.**

A tear rolled down Maggie's face.

 **E: You can't and won't.**

Esther grabbed Maggie's arms and threw her in the pool. Maggie fell into the icy water and began to struggle to remain of the surface, Esther watched her fighting against her body weight, with a pleasure in the eyes. Sarah ran to the edge of the pool and tried to jump on the water.

 **Sarah: Mag!**

Esther grabbed Sarah to prevent her from entering the water.

 **E: Let her try, daughter.**

 **Sarah: She'll drown!**

Maggie struggled in vain, because the more she moved her legs and arms, more her body sank, she coughed and spat the water coming through her mouth and nostrils, she began to choke and become short of breath. It was if a weight was pulling her down in the water, Maggie couldn't breathe anymore, the water invaded her lungs.

 **Sarah: MAG! MAG! Help her!**

 **E: It's okay, Sarah, don't worry, she'll be fine. She'll learn.**

 **Sarah: Maggie! Why aren't you doing something? Please, help her…**

Sarah cried softly now, as tears fell from her face, she didn't understand why Esther was doing this to Maggie, and she wasn't sure if it was true that Maggie would learn to swim like that, but Sarah knew that the spasms reaching Maggie's body, as her body finally stopped moving, couldn't mean a good thing...


	29. Chapter 29

Torunn loves to walk when she's angry, and she was very angry at that moment, she hates when people speak about her father. She wanted to isolate herself, so she walked as she could through the park. After a long time, she decided to sit down a little bit. The moment she sat down, she began to cry uncontrollably.

A man approached Torunn, he was wearing a big hat and wearing an overcoat, even with the heat that was doing there.

 **\- Are you lost?**

Torunn looked at the man and ran her hand over her eyes, wiping away the tears, she hates to cry in front of others.

 **\- Were you crying? Are you alright?**

Torunn frowned and looked to the side, ignoring the man in front of her.

 **\- You want me to call someone for you? Are you alone?**

 **T: I don't talk to strangers and you should not talk to me, if you try anything, I'll scream and you'll regret it, I'm very strong!**

The man started laughing and then coughing incessantly. Torunn noticed that he was too old to be able to do anything against her.

 **\- You are very smart, who created you, taught you well. You should not even talk to strangers. Even when they're old men like me.**

Torunn gave a small smile.

 **\- Did you heard that?**

 **T: What?**

 **\- Listen... There's someone screaming. It seems to be a child.**

Torunn frowned and thought the old man was crazy, hearing things, but when she finally stopped to listen, she could hear. She got up quickly.

 **T: I know that voice. It seems... It seems Sarah!**

 **\- It comes from that direction.**

Torunn turned to look in the direction the old man pointed out.

 **T: It seems to have no one there.**

Torunn turned to look again to the old man, and he was gone. She couldn't understand his disappearance so fast, but she ran toward the screams and the closer she got, the more she was sure Sarah shouted the name of Maggie. Torunn started screaming for Sarah, trying to be guided by her voice.

Both Esther and Sarah heard Torunn screaming. Esther quickly kneeled and looked Sarah in the eye.

 **E: Sarah, it will be all right. That was just to teach Maggie to swim, I'll get her back for you to see that she's okay, but you can't tell that she was trying to swim and I asked for her to do it.**

 **Sarah: Why?**

 **E: Because your father will be upset with Maggie and me. Even with you. And it wasn't our fault, was it? All that Maggie wanted is to learn to swim. Don't she likes to be in the pool?**

 **Sarah: I-I think so.**

 **E: See... We were just trying to help her. This will be our secret, okay?**

Sarah looked Esther, feeling confused and frightened. Esther shook Sarah's arms and pressed her fingers against her skin and looked deep into her eyes.

 **E: Do you want to continue to be my friend? Do not say anything, or your father will be very angry with you. He will thing that it was your fault, because that's what I'll tell him.**

 **Sarah: But...**

 **E: But, but, but... But nothing! Who do you think he will believe in? Your teacher or in you that is only a child?**

Sarah was so confused, that she believed in Yelena, she never saw Esther acting like that, she was scared to death. Esther told her to stay there and jumped in the pool to Maggie's body.

When Torunn finally spotted Sarah, Yelena was taking Maggie's body out of the water. Torunn almost fainted at the scene, she don't even ran, she flew to where Maggie was.

 **T: MAGGIE! What happened?**

 **E: I... I'm sorry, we were at a party and Maggie said she would go to the nearest bathroom and when I went after her because she was taking so long, she wasn't there, so… So me and Sarah found her here in the water, she must have fallen unintentionally. Poor thing, my God, she scared me so much. I don't know if she still alive.**

Esther now trembled and was crying nonstop, but Torunn didn't have time to hear her story. She pushed Esther to the side and leaned over Maggie's body and did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and she alternated with heart massage.

Thanks to the training of SHIELD, Torunn performed the procedure successfully, after 10 minutes, she revived Maggie, who spat plenty of water and was too weak to remain awake. Torunn hugged her and Sarah crouched near Maggie, completely terrified.

 **Sarah: She'll be fine?**

 **T: Yes, she will.**

 **Sarah: I want my mommy.**

 **E: Stay here, I'll get help.**

Yelena ran quickly and found a lifeguard, who alerted the emergency team of the park to move to where the girl were. Yelena went to the bar, but when she saw Natasha close to Steve and hide behind a wall.

Steve, Natasha and their friends, observed the movement of nurses running with a stretcher and asking people to get out of the way. Natasha felt her heart freeze immediately. She thought about the girls and James.

 **N: Steve, the girls.**

 **S: They are with the teacher. It can't be them.**

 **N: Let's go after them now!**

 **S: Calm down, I'll go see if they need help and on the way I'll pick the girls. Don't worry.**

Steve followed the nurses and they were going to the end of the park. Yelena took the opportunity to approach Steve now that he was alone.

 **E: Steve!**

Steve turned to Esther and stopped running, Esther was very upset and crying a lot. Steve despaired, now he knows that the stretcher is for one of his daughters, or perhaps both.

Esther cried so much that she couldn't speak, Steve held in her arms, to look her in the eye.

 **S: Esther! Where are the girls? Why are you crying? The nurses is for them?**

Esther couldn't say anything, just cried and made positive head.

 **E: I got distracted for a minute and Maggie disappeared when I went to look for her, she was in the pool drowning.**

 **S: In the pool? She can't swim. Where is she? She drowned?**

 **E: I managed to get her in time, I'm sorry, Steve. I will never forgive me for that!**

Esther pointed toward the nurses were going, Steve had no time to console or ask more about what happened now. When he arrived at the site, they were putting Maggie on the stretcher. Torunn was holding Sarah in her lap.

 **S: Maggie!**

 **Sarah: Daddy! Daddy!**

Sarah was crying uncontrollably, Steve didn't know if he should pick Sarah and calm her or accompanied Maggie. It was obvious that he needed to go with Maggie.

 **S: Torunn take Sarah to her mother. Tell her I'm in the infirmary with Maggie. Ask her to go there, please.**

Torunn returned to the bar, carrying Sarah in her lap. She meet with the boys on the way and James saw the state that Sarah was.

 **J: Sarah? Torunn, what happened?**

 **T: Maggie drowned.**

 **J: What?**

 **T: Your father is taking her to the infirmary.** **I'll take Sarah to Natasha.**

The boys followed Torunn. Natasha was so relieved to see Sarah and James. Sarah jump to Natasha's arms and held her tight, Natasha put her hand on her head.

 **N: She's shaking so much, what happened? Sarah? Talk to mom. Where's Maggie?**

 **T: Natasha, Maggie... She drowned.**

 **N: What?**

 **H: Where is she?**

 **T: I relived her and Uncle Steve is going with her to the infirmary. He asked you to go there.**

 **Sam: Let's all go there!**

Once Natasha arrived, he went to Steve, still with Sarah in her arms. Steve was sat on the bench outside the ward, waiting. Steve had his hands on his head and he was crying a lot. Natasha crouched and stood between his legs and hugged him.

 **N: Steve, what happened?**

 **J: Dad, is she ok?**

 **S: They said she will be fine, but she still didn't wake up. She is being attended by a doctor now.**

Natasha put her face in the hair of Sarah and breathed deep, wondering that could have been Sarah and she would't stand to see her daughter in that state, it was difficult to know that Maggie was in that situation.

 **S: I shouldn't have left her alone, it's all my fault.**

 **N: Steve, look at me, you could not predict. She'll be fine, it is what matters.**

Needless to say, it had no more atmosphere to sing happy birthday for James. Once Maggie was released, they got into the car and leave the park. Sarah fell asleep after crying till get exhausted. Natasha left her in James's lap and went with Maggie in her lap, as Steve was driving. Lina also went to James's house, since they were going much earlier than the expected. Lina told the driver to get her in the house of the Rogers.

After arriving at home, Steve couldn't get away from Maggie, she hadn't even awake yet. He couldn't forgive himself for what happened.

 **N: You'll sleep here?**

 **S: I won't sleep.**

 **N: You should try.**

Natasha entered the girls room, and kneeled next to Steve and took a long peck on his lips, stroking his face. She looked into his eyes.

 **N: She's fine, Steve.**

 **S: I was stupid to leave them alone.**

 **N: I didn't see the teacher in the infirmary.**

 **S: I met her before that and she was very upset. Torunn said that Esther told that Maggie went to the bathroom and when they came looking for her, she was in the pool drowning.**

 **N: That's... odd. Why did she enter the pool alone?**

 **S: I know, Esther said she must have fallen unintentionally. Maybe she was lost.**

 **N: Maybe... Maybe not. Let's hope she wakes up to tell what happened. Call me if you need anything, okay?**

Steve made positive head. Natasha gave an affectionate peck on Steve, she put her hands on his face and stroked, as she watched him in the eye.

 **N: I love you.**

 **S: I love you too.**

Steve took a peck on her and Natasha got up to leave, but before leaving, she covered over Maggie.

Sarah was awake, waiting for her mother to leave, to turn around and look at Steve.

 **Sarah: Is she okay?**

 **S: Yes, princess. Go to sleep, you had a long day.**

 **Sarah: When I close my eyes, I remember her in the water.**

 **S: I'm sorry you've seen it all, princess. Sarah... What happened there?**

Sarah looked at Steve and she was feeling bad for Maggie, a part of her wanted to tell Steve everything that happened, but the truth is that everything is confuse in her little head, she doesn't remember all the facts, she doesn't know what really happened and what Yelena told her to say.

 **Sarah: I just know that she fell and I didn't want her to die.**

Sarah began to cry again, Steve got up and hugged her. He swung her in his arms until she stops crying.

 **Sarah: I'm sorry, Dad.**

 **S: Sarah, it's not your fault. None of this was your fault. Just try to sleep, tomorrow Maggie will need you when she wakes up.**

Natasha walked in the living room, James and Lina were talking on the couch. James looked at his mom.

 **J: Mom, are they alright?**

 **N: I guess… Your father is very upset.**

Natasha noted that Lina's hand was on top of James'. Natasha frowned and approached the two on purpose, knowing that they would release the hand, and that's what they did.

Natasha sat between them and stroked James' face.

 **N: I'm sorry for your birthday, honey. We will reward you.**

 **J: It's okay, mom.**

 **N: Well...**

Natasha looked at Lina.

 **N: Do your parents know you're here?**

 **L: Yes. My driver should arrive in half an hour.**

 **N: Are you hungry? I can prepare something.**

 **L: Actually, I am.**

 **J: Me too.**

Natasha got up and went to the kitchen, to prepare sandwiches. Every ten minutes she walked to the kitchen's door to see what Lina and James were doing. The fourth time she checked them, the two were climbing the stairs.

 **N: Where do you think you are going?**

 **J: I'll show my bedroom for her.**

 **N: What?**

 **J: Mom!**

 **N: No way.**

 **J: Stop mom. It's not a big deal. You let Torunn go in my room.**

 **L: So Torunn visit your bedroom often?**

 **J: No.**

 **N: Always.**

 **J: Mom!**

 **N: I'm not lying, they are friends since childhood... James always was crazy about her. Everybody says they still are going to marry some day.**

James glared Natasha in shock, who raised her arms in surrender and returned to the kitchen.

 **J: Li-Lina... That was… a very long time ago.**

Lina was looking down and sighed.

 **L: I know.**

 **J: You read my mind.**

 **L: No... Not yours, your mother's. She doesn't like me, at all. She wants to protect her big baby from me.**

Lina said, already laughing, mocking James. He blushed and rubbed his neck. Lina sat on the step of the stair and James sat beside her. They just remained sat there for, in silence for a long time, there was nothing more to say. And the best thing was that they both didn't felt bothered by it.

Natasha heard their silence and became more worried than before because when two people can be comfortable in silence beside each other, it's usually when those persons are destined to spend the rest of life together.


	30. Chapter 30

Natasha waited until Lina's driver appeared to finally give James, his present.

 **J: Xbox One? Thank you mom! That's awesome!**

 **N: Thank your father too, tomorrow.**

Natasha smiled and ruffled James's hair.

 **N: It's time to cut that hair, right?**

 **J: Lina like that way.**

 **N: But I don't.**

 **J: Mom... I do.**

 **N: Yeah! Well, I'll sleep now.**

Once Natasha went upstairs, the doorbell rang. James checked who was before open the door.

 **J: Torunn?**

Natasha came down to see who it was.

 **T: Hi, James. Hi, Natasha.**

 **N: Torunn you came here alone?**

 **T: No, Sam is there in the car.**

Natasha looked out the window and saw Sam's car parked on the sidewalk.

 **T: Is Maggie okay?**

 **N: I guess so, she's sleeping.**

 **T: And Sarah? She was very impressed.**

 **N: She'll be fine. Thank you for what you did for Maggie.**

 **T: It's ok. Can I talk to James a minute?**

Natasha found it strange, but she allowed, since she don't want James with Lina. Moreover, Torunn deserves award medals for saving Maggie. Natasha went to her room.

 **J: Come on in.**

 **T: No, I can't take too long.**

James went out and left the door opened. He leaned against the column and Torunn stood next to the steps of the porch. Torunn didn't know exactly what to say to James. James waited her start the conversation, as she didn't, he started.

 **J: Torunn... About Lina, I should have told you.**

 **T: You should. I'm your best friend, after all. Or am I not?**

 **J: Of course you are. It's that everything happened so fast.**

 **T: Do you like her?**

 **J: I don't know... I think so.**

Torunn sighed, looking to the side.

 **T: I kissed Francis.**

James looked at her and frowned, he felt jealous of course, it was inevitable, he likes her for a long time and he also felt anger. Why only now she is saying that? To hurt him? James just looked away and remained silent.

 **T: More than once. I think I like him.**

James became angrier, she seems to be testing his patient.

 **T: And I think I like you.**

James looked to Torunn, this time, in shock. Torunn shook her head negatively and stood up.

 **T: Never mind. I shouldn't have come here.**

 **J: Torunn, wait. What do you mean?**

 **T: Never mind, James.**

Torunn ran to the Sam's car and James stood at the door, watching the car leave. Torunn throw her head on the seat back, angry. Sam looked at her while driving.

 **Sam: What?**

 **T: Nothing.**

 **Sam: I'm not like Hill, you can tell me.**

 **T: Men are stupid!**

 **Sam: Oh! All of them? Including me?**

 **T: Yes! You're the worse of them!**

 **Sam: Hey, what did I do?**

 **T: It's about what you don't do! You love Hill and you don't stay with her.**

 **Sam: Well, I tried.**

 **T: Not enough.**

 **Sam: Not enough? Torunn, I try to be with that woman since before you were born, she doesn't want anything to me.**

 **T: Of course she wants you, you idiot! She knows when you go out with other women, you know?**

 **Sam: Oh take it easy, young lady, what kind of language is that? I know she knows about it, I do on purpose. She stops speaking to me out of nowhere, then she come back, all intimate, then she goes away again...**

 **T: I'm sorry for calling you idiot.**

 **Sam: Is that because of James?**

 **T: No!**

 **Sam: Francis?**

 **T: No, God!**

Torunn made negative with her head and tapped her forehead.

 **Sam: Hey, hey, calm down.**

 **T: It's both of them! The three actually! James, Francis, my father... Why he never returned?**

 **Sam: I don't know.**

Sam parked in front of Hill's building.

 **Sam: I know for sure that he is an idiot for having lost the chance to see you grow. I wish you were my daughter, because I am very proud of the woman you are becoming. You're a great girl, when you're not being a rebel.**

Torunn smiled at Sam and hugged him.

 **T: I would be very happy to have you as a father. I'll never forget you, despite you being mortal, you know?**

 **Sam: Yeah, yeah, I know…**

 **T: Good night, Sam.**

...

The next morning, Steve was sleeping on the girls bedroom's floor and Sarah snuggled next to him and he didn't even notice. He noticed that Maggie was awake and she was too with blank eyes. Steve put Sarah in bed and sat back on the floor, close to Maggie. He held her hand.

 **S: Maggie? Are you alright?**

Maggie didn't answer.

 **S: I'm sorry for what happened. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?**

Maggie made negative with her head and looked to the side, Steve frowned, surprised by her attitude.

 **S: You don't want to talk about it? Maggie?**

Natasha entered the room and looked at the two.

 **N: Hey...**

 **S: Hey.**

 **N: Maggie? Are you alright?**

Maggie didn't move. Natasha was also surprised by her reaction. Maggie is extremely polite. That accident affected her more than what they thought.

 **S: She doesn't want to talk.**

 **N: She didn't say anything?**

 **S: No.**

 **N: Maybe she needs some time.**

Steve nodded and stood up.

 **N: Go take a shower, Steve. I made coffee.**

Steve left the room, Natasha watched Maggie for a few seconds.

 **N: Let's have breakfast, Maggie?**

As Maggie didn't answer, Natasha tried a different approach.

 **N: I need your help down there. Can you come with me?**

Maggie finally looked at Natasha and stood up. Natasha was leaving the bedroom when Maggie held her hand, Natasha looked at her, surprised, because Maggie never touched her. Natasha gave a small smile and went down the stairs with her.

Steve was in the shower when Sarah started screaming, still asleep. James woke and ran into her bedroom.

 **J: Sarah? Sarah! Wake up! You are dreaming.**

Sarah was quite sweaty. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at James. James touched her hand and she was very cold.

 **J: Sarah, it was just a dream.**

 **Sarah: She was taking me away.**

 **J: Who?**

Sarah just cried.

 **J: No one will take you away. You are very annoying, nobody wants to take you. Come, let's go to mom.**

James picked her up and down the stairs. Natasha was taking milk to the dining table, where Maggie was already seated. Natasha noticed the state of Sarah and approached her, stroking her hair.

 **N: What is it, my angel? You had a nightmare?**

Sarah made positive head.

 **N: Nightmares are not real, baby. They can't hurt you. Come, let's eat. You're okay.**

James put her sitting in the chair next to Maggie and sat on the other chair.

 **J: So, Mag? Are you better? You scared us.**

Maggie didn't answer. Sarah looked at her, but Maggie didn't look at Sarah, she was ignoring her. Steve came down and joined them to have breakfast. Steve tried to ask Maggie what happened again, but she didn't answer to anyone. Natasha asked Steve to give her some time.

 **S: Well, let's get ready to school.**

 **Sarah: I don't want to go.**

 **N: You don't?**

 **Sarah: I want to stay with Mag.**

 **N: Okay... I think there's no problem. Just today.**

But Sarah also didn't want to go the next day, and not in the other and not after the other day, she said she was sick, and she really has vomited a lot and Steve didn't want to send her to school in that state.

Today, Steve took Maggie to consultation with doctors, because she yet hadn't unleashed a word since the accident. After being examined, the doctor said nothing was preventing her to talk, she just doesn't want to, and he indicated a psychologist because of drowning trauma. The doctor recommended that she return to attend school, she needed social life.

Upon arriving home, Natasha asked if Maggie wanted to eat something. She didn't answer.

 **N: Look, we have to communicate somehow. If you don't want to talk, that's fine. If you want to eat something, blinks twice, if not once.**

Steve and Natasha looked at her, waiting to see if she accepted this form of communication. Maggie blinked twice. Steve and Natasha smiled, satisfied.

 **N: Do you want sandwich or cookies? Sandwich?**

Mag blinked once.

 **N: Cookies, then.**

Maggie made positive with her head and sat on the couch. Steve followed Natasha into the kitchen.

 **S: The doctor told her to go back to school.**

 **N: I don't know...**

 **S: What?**

 **N: Sarah doesn't want to go to school... That never happened before. Even when she had no friends, she wanted to go. That teacher didn't even call to apologize, I'm not… I don't know…**

 **S: But she wants to stay with Mag, if Mag goes to school, she will want to go too.**

 **N: Let's see... But I'm the one who's going to take them to school, I won't leave that place without meet that teacher. What is her name again? Esther what?**

 **S: I don't know the last name.**

 **N: Well, I'll find out.**

Natasha took the cookies, put on a plant and gave a peck on Steve before going into the living room, to handle the cookies to Maggie.

The next day, Steve decided that he was going along with Natasha to take Sarah and Maggie to school, but when he walked in Sarah's bedroom, Steve noticed that Sarah was with a high fever. He medicated and let her sleep.

Natasha insisted on going in school, Steve left James taking care of Sarah, because they planned to return quickly.

Approaching the school, Steve noticed the amount of police cars at the school gate.

 **S: Something happened here.**

Hill was on the sidewalk with Torunn, and there was a lot of parents and students there. Natasha and Steve approached Hill with Maggie.

 **N: Hill, what happened here?**

 **H: It seems they found a decomposing body at the school gym.**

 **N: What?**

 **H: They told me, the body is of an inspector that was missing.**

 **T: And there's more. Tell her, Hill.**

 **H: It seems they found another body too, more decay time, in the closet of one of the kindergarten teachers.**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

 **N: What teacher?**

 **H: Sarah's teacher.**

Natasha felt bad at that time, her mind started to connect things. Natasha asked Steve to wait with Maggie there and she went to talk with the officer who was investigating the bodies inside the school.

The officer said the second body they found is probably of the true teacher that should have assume the class a few weeks ago.

Natasha soon deduced that the new teacher had murdered the old to take her place and still killed the inspector and the fact that she had been so close to Sarah, it could only be someone trying to reach her or Steve, or both of them. Natasha tried to think who would be capable of something like that.

 **N: And what about Esther?**

 **\- She didn't appeared here since the day before yesterday, we sent a car to her house, but the address was fake, now she is the prime suspect.**

 **N: I need to see her picture, you have some with you?**

 **\- The director can help you with that.**

Natasha walked to the director who was very upset with this whole situation. She took Natasha to her office and searched on her archives a photo of Esther.

 **\- That's weird. It's not in my computer data. Me myself took a picture of her here and put on file.**

 **N: Excuse me.**

Natasha sat down at the table and punched several codes on the computer.

 **N: Someone hacked into your system and erased everything about Esther. I will try to recover, but I'll take some time.**

Natasha took about 20 minutes to get a result. She recovered the deleted files and found a picture of Esther, it was a little blurry and low quality, but Natasha would recognize those traits anywhere. The director noted the state of perplexity at Natasha's face.

 **\- Are you ok, Mrs. Rogers?**

Natasha didn't answer, she got up and she walked quickly out of the school. Natasha called home and nobody answered. Natasha called James' cell and was with no signal.

 **N: Dammitt!**

Steve and Maggie waited for Natasha outside. Steve noticed that Natasha was with her usual expression when she's on a mission, and there's been a while he didn't see her like that.

 **N: We have to go.**

 **S: What happened?**

 **N: I don't have time to explain now.**

 **H: Natasha?**

 **N: We'll need SHIELD, Hill. We have a mission. Search all you can about Yelena Belova.**

 **H: Yelena? Is she the teacher of Sarah? SHIT!**

Hill was very intelligent and thinking along with Natasha, soon she realized everything that Natasha discovered inside the school.

 **S: Who's Yelena?**

 **H: I'll contact the FBI too. I'm on my way to SHIELD.**

 **N: Torunn, take Maggie to your home, please.**

 **S: Natasha, what is happening?**

 **N: Wait, Steve. Let me talk to Maggie.**

Natasha looked to Maggie.

 **N: You remember that day Sarah ran to the garden, saying she saw woman there, you saw the woman?**

Maggie made positive head.

 **N: Was she, the Sarah's teacher?**

Maggie was confused by the question, but now she understands why she recognized Yelena's face. It was so long that she didn't associate the garden woman. Now she's sure. Maggie made positive head.

 **N:** **Боже** **мой** **!** **Она** **подошла** **к** **моим** **детям** **,** **я** **буду** **рвать** **на** **себе** **кожу** **с** **ножа** **. (My God! She came to my children, I'll tear her skin with a razor blade)**

Natasha rubbed her forehead.

 **N: Come on, Steve. Let's go.**

Torunn brought Maggie home and Hill put Bobbi and Hunter to take care of them, along with 7 agents.

Natasha drove quickly home. On the way she explained to Steve who was Yelena.

 **N: She wanted to be the Black Widow, she didn't admitted when Ivan put me with the title, instead of her. After that, she devoted much of her life trying to kill me, to prove she was the best black widow. I didn't expected her to follow me here in America, not after so long. She still obsessed.**

 **S: But you're retired.**

 **N: But it doesn't matter for her. The strange thing is that Ivan is no longer alive and still she wants to prove to be the best, she will do anything to reach me, Steve. And if she touches in strand of hair of my children, I'll show her what pain means.**

Natasha parked in front of the house and they both got out the car and ran into the house.

 **N: JAMES!**

 **S: SARAH!**

The two shouted, as they walked home. Steve looked at Sarah's dog lying on the backyard with a large wound in his belly, he was groaning, agonizing in pain. Natasha looked at the scene and her whole body froze, she ran up the stairs.

James and Sarah were nowhere. Steve arrived in the hall and looked at Natasha, waiting for her to say she found both at home, but Natasha just made negative with her head. Steve put his hands on his head, expressing his despair and worry.

In the other hand Natasha was not showing any emotion, she was cold and serious, she walked by Steve and he was a little confused, he never saw her like that.

I mean, yes he saw her like that before, when she was brainwashed by Baron Zemo and tried to kill him.

 **S: Natasha?**

Natasha ignored him and ran down the stairs. Steve want behind her. Natasha looked at Sam and went to the home gateway. She gently turned her face, not enough to face Steve, just for him to hear what she would say.

 **N: End his pain.**

 **S: End his pain? What do you mean?**

 **N: You know what I mean.**

Natasha went out the door and slammed the door behind her and left Steve indoors with an incredibility expression. _Ending his pain? She meant to kill the dog?_ Steve thought, confused, because she really meant that. Steve would ran after Natasha, but she climbed on the bike and disappeared.

Steve approached Sam, and stroked his head as Sarah's puppy fought to stay alive.

 **S: I'm sorry, buddy.**


	31. Chapter 31

A few hours before the kidnapping, in the house of Rogers, James was playing video games in his room when he heard Sarah coughing incessantly, he gave pause on the game and ran to her bedroom.

 **J: Sarah?**

 **Sarah: Jamie, where's my mom?**

 **J: She went to take Maggie in school. She'll be back soon. Here, drink some water.**

James handed the cup that was on the table beside her bed.

They heard Sam barking incessantly.

 **Sarah: Jamie, bring Sam here.**

 **J: I can't, you're sick.**

 **Sarah: I want him here... He misses me.**

 **J: Mom said to not let him in the house, sorry.**

Sarah coughed a little and closed her eyes. James was on her side, until he hear the bell ring. James went downstairs and opened the door, he was surprised by the beauty of the blonde in front of him.

 **\- Hello, good morning. How are you?**

James didn't answer, only made positive with his head seeming to be suspicious.

 **\- I'm Esther, Sarah's teacher.**

James now was relieved and smiled.

 **J: Oh yeah.**

 **E: Is your father in?**

 **J: No, he took Maggie to school.**

 **E: And your mother?**

 **J: She gone with him.**

Sarah began to cry again, and her puppy Sam began to scratch the glass door and snarl at Esther.

 **E: Is Sarah okay? I'm worried that she hasn't gone to classes.**

 **J: She's sick. She's with fever.**

 **E: I'm so sorry.**

 **J: Wait just a minute, I have to check why she's crying and...**

James said as he turned to go toward the stairs, but he felt a thin pain on his neck, from the needle that Yelena injected into his body with a substance that makes the person unconscious for a few hours.

Yelena closed the door behind her and looked at Sam, snarling and barking incessantly. As he'd end up denouncing her to the neighbors, she took out a pistol with a silencer, opened the glass and shot the dog. She went upstairs and opened Sarah's door.

Sarah was still coughing, and looked at the door with the hope that it was her mother or father.

 **Sarah: Daddy?**

 **Y: It's mommy, my love.**

Sarah frowned and her heart sank to see Yelena in her bedroom.

 **Y: Are you feeling bad, baby?**

 **Sarah: I want my mommy.**

 **Y: I'm your mother.**

 **Sarah: No.**

 **Y: Yes! Come with me, I will be the best mother you could have.**

 **Sarah: No.**

 **Y: Do not argue! You come with me now.**

Yelena picked her up and Sarah was too weak to react. As she went by the living room, Sarah saw Sam wounded in the yard and collapsed. Yelena put Sarah in the car and returned to the house and dragged the body of James to the car, taking care to tie his wrists and his ankles before starting the car.

...

Steve watched Sam, and he had no time to call a vet now, he needed to go after his children and Natasha. When Steve turned, he faced Bucky on his door.

 **B: Hill sent a message.**

 **S: You know Yelena?**

 **B: I met her in KGB, Steve, she is dangerous.**

 **S: We need a plan.**

 **B: And Natasha?**

 **S: You know how she is. She's already gone.**

 **B: Yelena knows Natasha well and her intention was always to reach her, she used your children as a bait to lure Natasha, and she took the bait.**

 **S: Do you think she won't hurt my children, then?**

 **B: I think she will hurt your children and then she will hurt Natasha. We need to find her before she finds Belova. Natasha needs to stay out of it.**

 **S: We need reinforcement so. I'll call Sam and Carol.**

 **B: There's no point, Steve. They can't help. We need spies, because they have a mind like Yelena and Natasha.**

 **S: I know only one person who can help us.**

 **Clint: I hope you're talking about me.**

Steve looked at Clint Barton standing in the doorway of his house, already with his bow and arrows bag. Steve was surprised.

 **B: I called him.**

 **S: Good.**

 **C: Steve, the best thing you can do now is to take this dog to a veterinarian.**

 **S: I won't...**

 **C: Cap... Sorry, Steve... I know Natasha as anyone and Bucky knows Belova better than all of us, the better you can do right now is ensure that when Sarah comes back her dog is here. We'll bring them back safely. You have my word.**

...

Meanwhile, Natasha drove the bike aimlessly, on an absurd speed.

Before picking up the bike and leave home, Natasha went to the garage and activated a code on the keyboard attached to the wall and a trapdoor in the floor went up and then to the side, opening a way to a secret warehouse in the basement. Natasha came down and the place had niches with all uniforms that she had used before as Black Widow, she picked one up and dressed, she took two pistols, plus one large weapon, some sting discs Widow shooting electric shocks and a kit of gas firecrackers. Natasha closed the secret warehouse, climbed on her bike and activated the device in the helmet, which made a direct call for Maria Hill.

 ** _N: Hill, do you have her position?_**

 ** _H: Yes, several._**

 ** _N: How so?_**

 ** _H: She's not hiding, Natasha. I asked the FBI to do a search with facial recognition through the city, and they located her going to a market with a little girl._**

 ** _N: Sarah._**

 ** _H: She put a hat on the girl, but it can only be her._**

 ** _N: Where?_**

 ** _H: Natasha... Listen to me, Belova is not hiding, she's actually trying to be found._**

 ** _N: I don't care, pass me the location._**

 ** _H: Natasha, try to think! It's a trap, she wants you to find her._**

 ** _N: And I will make her regret it. Hill, the address._**

 ** _H: She is an industrial and secluded neighborhood, her car is parked in front of a factory on Fifth Street._**

 ** _N: Understood._**

 ** _H: Natasha, please, we are sending reinforcements, try to wait for us before acting._**

 ** _N: It won't be necessary._**

 ** _H: It will! Natasha, take care._**

Natasha turned off the device and made a move over the sidewalk, making people throw themselves into the street and pull quickly on the walls to avoid being run over.

Natasha arrived at the scene quickly. She got off the bike, and took her gun, she leaned against the wall and approached the huge iron glass door and noted that there were some men in there, she counted at least six. Natasha didn't stop to think if they were good people or working for Yelena, if they are there, they are enemies.

Natasha used her elbow to break one of the glass door, knowing that would attract the attention of those men, she hid behind the wall again. Two men approached the door, one of them bent down to look through the hole.

 **\- There is nobody here...**

The guard finished the sentence with a groan of pain, Natasha put her hand in front of his face and fired a direct electrical discharge on hi eyes, till him faint.

The other guard warned they were being attacked and began to strafe the door, breaking all the windows. Natasha threw herself on the ground behind the wall to protect herself, waiting for the guards to cease fire, as he did, she threw a gas puffer inside, a white smoke made the guards cough, get dizzy and fall faint.

Natasha waited a few minutes for the smoke clears and entered the room with her gun in hand. Each time she entered a corridor, there were more guards and she knocked them down easily. Natasha looked around and she had searched everywhere, Yelena and the kids weren't there, but they had to be.

Natasha noticed that a wall of the factory's funds had a massive iron door, now she was sure she would find her kids and Yelena behind that door, but how to open that door? She didn't bring a bomb or proper tools to open a door of this size.

Natasha groped and knocked on the door angrily and turned to try to find around something she could use to open, she saw a toolbox in the hallway, but as soon as she walked to pick up, the door automatically opened.

Natasha looked at the door and frowned, she approached the door, without fear of being caught by surprise. She knows Yelena very well, she knows she'll want to fight with her alone, because all she wants is to prove to be better than her.

Natasha came through the door and the place had a mezzanine that occupied half of the room, and allowed to anyone on that mezzanine to visualize everything that happened there on the ground. Natasha went to the center of the room and looked around, she didn't seem to anyone, but she was sure she was there.

 **N: Yelena! Let's get it over with it.**

 **Y: Yes, let's do this.**

 **N: Where are my children?**

 **Y: You mean my children.**

Yelena emerged from a dark hallway and looked at Natasha.

 **Y: After you die, I will be their mother and wife of Steve Rogers.**

Natasha moved the corner of her mouth, as if smiling, but keeping the cold and focused look.

 **N: Do you really think you have the capacity for that?**

 **Y: Sarah already love me, don't you, Sarah?**

Yelena snapped her fingers and a guard appeared, holding Sarah's arms. Sarah began to struggle when she saw her mom.

 **Sarah: Mommy!**

Natasha looked at Sarah and the guard holding her, she gave two steps toward the guards, but Yelena stepped in her front.

 **Y: Don't… I wouldn't do that if I were you. Didn't you notice her ankles?**

Natasha looked at Sarah's ankles and noticed it had bombs tied on.

 **Y: If you approach her, I send one of the guards activate the pump and then bye bye little Sarah.**

Natasha looked at the mezzanine and a lot of guards entered there, holding a device with a red button.

 **Y: Only one guard has the true control of the bombs, which one? Not even I know.**

Yelena began to laugh.

 **N: Where is James?**

 **Y: Oh, James... That extraordinary boy, he is very strong, I bet he has his father's serum.**

 **N: Where is he?**

 **Y: He's here. James? Come here, boy.**

James was sitting in the dark all this time, with his head down, Natasha didn't notice his presence. James wasn't tied, and there was no bombs attached to his body, not even guards holding him. Natasha was surprised by the expression on James's face, he was so serious.

 **N: What did you do to him?**

 **Y: Oh, me? Nothing that you or I haven't experienced before. Do you remember when Ivan made me kill my parents? My own parents! Just to prove that obedience's formula worked...**

 **N: Yelena, we both destroy that formula together, Ivan could never do it again.**

 **Y: Oh yes, indeed, he couldn't. But I can and this is my first test. James, baby, come here my love.**

James stood still with his head down and walked to Yelena. Natasha watched how he was sweating and breathing hard, as if he was doing exercises. James' face was also very red.

Yelena stroked James' face.

 **Y: He's so beautiful. Sometimes I don't know if I want him as a son or as a husband. Maybe both.**

 **N: Yelena, I'll kill you.**

 **Y: No, no, no. The only one who is going to kill here today is James. Right, Jamie?**

 **N: James? What is it?**

 **Y: You can try, but he won't listen to you.**

 **N: James? Talk to me.**

 **Y: Okay, I'm outta of patience. James? Kill her.**

James finally looked up and looked at Natasha, that look wasn't her son, that look contained so much hate, James closed his fist and walked toward Natasha.


	32. Chapter 32

**N: James... Listen to me, son... Please.**

James ignored while further approached, ready to deliver the first blow on his mother.

 **N: James, stay focused, that's not you, you are my son, I love you, I won't fight you. Please.**

James wasn't hesitated at all by his mother's attempts to make him stop, James approached her body and punched Natasha's face, and she didn't try to dodge, she received the blow and ended up going to the ground. Natasha forgot James's strength, after all he has the serum of her and his father combined.

Seeing Natasha lying on the floor, James kicked her belly and then her face, making her body roll on the floor. James looked at Yelena.

 **Y: Continue. Until she stop breathing.**

Natasha got a little dizzy with the blows, she didn't want to react because she didn't want to hurt James and she knew that Yelena had been very clever because she knew she would never be able to hurt her child. Natasha knelt, trying to stand up, but James ran to her and kicked her face even stronger, making her fly away. Natasha spat blood and Sarah got desperate to see her mother injured.

 **Sarah: MOMMY! Jamie! STOP!**

Yelena approached Sarah and stroked her hair.

 **Y: It's okay, my love.**

 **Sarah: Ask him to stop! He's hurting her.**

 **Y: Everybody hurts in life, Sarah. Only the strongest resist and I will prove to you who is better.**

James went to Natasha again, and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

 **N: James... Please... Stop.**

Natasha begged his son to stop, but he was dominated by the substance. James grabbed Natasha by the neck with both hands and lifted her, making her stand, he gradually squeezed her neck more and more, seeing Natasha redden and with no air to breathe. Natasha put her hands on his pulse.

 **N: James...**

Natasha said with a weak voice, almost fainting.

 **Sarah: Mommy, please, Mommy. Help.**

Upon hearing Sarah crying and calling for her, Natasha managed to pull some air and regain some strength, she looked at James and how she was with her feet off the ground, she gave a strong impetus enough to kick James in the stomach, making him loosen and fall sitting on the ground.

Natasha's heart was broken for having kicked her own son but she also didn't want Sarah to watch his own brother killing her mother. James stood with his hand on his stomach and Natasha walked to him to attack him back and she was very surprised by how James managed to divert from her blows, at least the majority of them, she thought the substance was being responsible for James's fighting skills, because Natasha thinks that James has never fought in his life.

Natasha made a series of kicks against James, but he dodged walking back until a time that Natasha gave breach and he managed to hold on Natasha's ankle and turn her foot. Natasha fell to the ground and screamed in pain. James took the time to approach and hold on Natasha's uniform collar and lift her off the ground again with only one hand, he close his fist and hit a punch against Natasha's face, cutting her mouth. Natasha looked at him and could see that James was actually trying to control, but he couldn't, his gaze contained pain as well. James punched her again and again in the face, Natasha was about to lose her conscious. James was going to give one more punch to end the fight but he stopped because he heard a loud noise coming from the roof, a hole was made in the shed roof.

Everyone looked up, waiting to see if someone entered, but no one came. It was a silence, the guards pointed their guns at the hole, waiting, when they least expected a rain of arrows reached at least six guards, while another arrow fixed on the mezzanine floor.

The guards thought the arrow had missed the target, but then they noticed that the arrow had a flashing red light, when they realized that it was an explosive arrow, it was too late. The arrow exploded and set off the mezzanine floor, making much of the guards go to the ground. Another crash was heard, Bucky and Steve came through the mezzanine window and began to fight with the guards. Steve watched James holding Natasha by her neck and how she was hurt Steve was completely confused by the scene.

 **Y: James, finish her! NOW!**

Yelena yelled with James, her plan was going down. James raised his arm again to deliver another blow on her, Natasha knew she couldn't take another punch without passing out, she had to act fast. Natasha reached her arms to reach James's neck and pressed the device in her glove, and she hit James with an electrical discharge.

She knew how much it was risky to do it, that could kill James, she was just counting on James serum to keep him alive. James' body began to tremble while receiving the shock, he looked into Natasha's eyes and she was crying while she electrocuted her own son.

 **J: Mom...**

James said before falling faint on the floor.

 **S: JAMES!**

Steve yelled as he tried to get rid of the guards who now seem to have doubled in quantity.

Natasha crawled over James and placed her hands on his face.

 **N: I'm so sorry, James. I had no choice.**

Natasha felt James' pulse and noticed that it was weak, but still there. She stroked James's hair and kissed his forehead.

 **Y: Wow, so the Black Widow is still active, you are as cold as before, killing your own son.**

 **N: He's not dead.**

 **Y: But he will be soon, because none of you will leave here alive to seek help for him. You know, I lied about the pump device… Actually it's here with me...**

Yelena took the device in her pocket and showed it to Natasha.

 **Y: Let's prove to Sarah who deserves to be her mother. Let her know who is the real Black Widow.**

Yelena smiled as she ran toward Natasha, who bit her lip hard and sprained her foot back into place, since James has turned her ankle. Natasha couldn't help screaming with pain, with difficulty Natasha stood, and stared at Yelena. Yelena drew her pistol as she approached Natasha and started shooting at her, Natasha threw herself on the floor and rolled to behind some boxes, to protect, she drew her gun and shot at Yelena.

Clint took the opportunity and shot an arrow in the shoulder of the guard who was holding Sarah. Clint, launched an arrow on the railing of the mezzanine above where Sarah was. It was an arrow with a thin rope of steel, Clint hung on the rope and went to the ground.

 **Sarah: Uncle Clint!**

 **C: It'll be fine, Sarah. You will be okay. Hold tight to me.**

Clint took the bombs off Sarah's legs, and picked her up.

Yelena realized that Clint had caught Sarah and no one will take her "daughter" away. Yelena drew another pistol, and while shooting at Natasha, she shot in Clint's shoulder, who fell to the ground along with Sarah.

Yelena's gun stopped working after that shot, Natasha saw Clint fallen and Sarah trying to help him get up. Natasha managed to hit a shot at Yelena's knee, who screamed and fell sitting. Natasha's bullets have also ended.

Natasha couldn't waste time, she stepped out from behind the boxes, ran with all her strength and speed and hit Yelena's face with a big punch, followed by another under her chin. Natasha again activated the electric discharge device, she sat on Yelena belly to prevent her of getting up, and Natasha stuck her hand into Yelena's mouth, as she stared hatefully at her, making it clear she wanted to see her suffer for what she did to her kids. Natasha wants to watch Yelena's life ebbed from her body.

Yelena shook her head as she received a huge electrical discharge on her tongue, Natasha could feel her tongue and her face wriggling and opening wounds. That generated a great pleasure in Natasha, like she used to enjoy torture people before became a spy to USA government.

The charge finished because Natasha had already used mostly in James' body, and the most absurd thing happened. Yelena was laughing with a deformed mouth.

That was enough to further irritate Natasha and distracted her. Natasha dropped Yelena and fell to the side, paralyzed. Natasha tried to understand what was happening to her and why she couldn't move anymore.

Natasha was able to blink her eyes and her vision went blurred, she blinked again and she could see a man with an iron bar in his hand. Natasha blinked again, the pain she felt on the head was too much, now she could see who was the man who hit her. It wasn't a man, it was a boy, it was her son.

Natasha closed her eyes while breathing hard, she opened her eyes again, just to see the iron bar coming back again to hit her head.

...

Steve saw James about to hit Natasha in the head with the iron bar, he jumped from the mezzanine on the ground and ran toward James.

 **S: James, no!**

Steve shouted, as he jumped in James direction, knocking him to the ground before he could give another blow on Natasha's head. James began to struggle and Steve manage to hold him.

Natasha was weak and dizzy, but she rolled over and rested her hands on a wooden box, try to stand, she watched Yelena wounded but still alive, the adrenaline was running through the veins of Natasha, what gave her more energy to grab Yelena again. Natasha grabbed her from behind, putting her forearm under her chin and using the other hand to pull her arm and push against Yelena's neck, who started to choke and struggle for air .

Natasha could feel that Yelena was dying through her hands. Yelena used her last breath to ask for help.

 **Y: S... Sarah...**

Natasha heard Yelena mention Sarah and that made her look forward to see Sarah. Sarah was standing, looking at her mom in shock.

 **Sarah: Mom?**

Natasha sighed and bit her lip. She let Yelena free, who began to cough and spit blood. Sarah ran to hug Natasha, but she passed out shortly after free Yelena. Director Hill finally arrived with agents of SHIELD that arrested Yelena and her guards.

...

Two days later, both Yelena and Natasha were still in hospital, but in different hospitals, but Natasha was the one who was unconscious.

The damage caused by electric shock caused a series of seizures in Yelena, that nearly took her life. Now Yelena breathes and lives through devices connected to her body.

Clint helped James recovery, along with Dr. Cho, who managed to reverse the substance and clean his blood. James didn't remember what had happened and Steve decided not to tell him what happened, it would be very difficult for James to know that he led his mother to coma.

 **J: Dad, are you going out? Are you going to the hospital? I want to go with you to visit mom.**

 **S: Actually I won't see her today, James, I'm going out with Bucky, but tomorrow, we all go visit her.**

James nodded, but he found it strange because Steve was visiting Natasha every day. James watched Steve mount on Bucky's bike.

Steve and Bucky departed and half an hour later parked in front of the Hospital St. Louis, famous for having more convicts patients, the two met with Sam in the hospital entrance.

The hospital's structure was set up to ensure greater safety and prevent leaks of patients. Though Yelena in the state that she is, she couldn't escape, the bullet is still lodged in her knee.

Bucky and Sam helped Steve to go through security and enter Yelena's room. Once Steve came in, Yelena woke up and looked at him. Despite the disfigurement, Steve could see that she was smiling and her gaze was ironic and even diabolical.

Steve sat on her bed, and watched her for a long time. Yelena raised an eyebrow, staring at him. Steve smiled and reached out to the device that monitors her heartbeats. Yelena that time began to moan, trying to warn someone about was going on. Steve turned off the set and put the indicator in his mouth, indicating her to be quiet.

 **S: You know, I'm not a bad man, I'm too nice. Too good to be true, as some people say. I believe that everyone should be judged for theirs crimes and that everybody can repent. I became famous for being like that and a lot of people took advantage of me for it and I never cared about it, I was always faithful to what was right for me. But you broke into my house, you hurt my son, my daughters and my wife. I don't want to risk you escaping again. Then you already know why I'm here, you knew since I crossed that door, and you were laughing, because you think I don't have the courage to do it.**

Steve was calm and quiet, he slowly stroked the stalk that carries oxygen to Yelena. Yelena looked at the stalk and began to struggle on the stretcher, but her wrists were handcuffed in the cage litter. Steve looked into her eyes and slowly pressed the cable, to completely block the passage of air. Yelena looked at him and still whined, hoping to be able to shout louder. Gradually she was lost her movements and finally came to death.

Sam knocked on the door and entered.

 **Sam: Steve, we need to go.**

 **S: All right, let's go.**

Steve again turned on the devices, which immediately began to beep indicating that she had stopped breathing. Steve left the room with Sam and Bucky.

...

The next day, Natasha woke up in the hospital, she opened her eyes and immediately tried to sit up, concerned. Steve was there in the room, he leaned on her shoulder and made her remained lying down.

 **S: Hush... It's okay, you're okay.**

Natasha took off the tubes that were on her nose and body.

 **N: James!**

 **S: He's fine, he is himself now. Sarah is fine too.**

Natasha was still nervous.

 **N: Yelena? They took her arrested? She will run away and will try again, I need to get out of here and go after her.**

Natasha said, removing the sheet that covered her and trying to get up again. Steve made her lie down again and looked into her eyes.

 **S: Yelena is no longer a problem. Stay calm.**

 **N: But Steve...**

 **S: Hush... I took care of everything.**

 **N: Steve, she...**

 **S: Do you trust me?**

 **N: Of course I trust.**

 **S: So don't worry. No one will harm you or the children ever again.**

Steve sat on Natasha's stretcher and placed a lock of hair behind her ear, he approached his lips from hers and took a long peck, who comforted Natasha and made her more relaxed.

 **S: I love you.**

 **N: You're just saying that because you almost lost me.**

 **S: I'm telling you because I love you and you know I say this every day for you.**

Natasha gave a small smile and took another peck on his lips.

 **N: I know.**

 **S: And you won't say back?**

 **N: No.**

 **S: Is that so?**

 **N: Yes.**

 **S: If I said, you have to say it back.**

 **N: No, I am not obliged to anything.**

Natasha laughed as Steve pretended to be angry, but both ended up laughing at each other. Steve knows that she doesn't need to say, because she expresses her love every day in the way she kiss and look at him and that's enough for Steve Rogers.


	33. Chapter 33

In the car, on the way home, Steve explained to Natasha that James didn't remember what happened, and she decided not to tell the truth to him as well, but they still had a problem, Sarah remembers everything, Sarah watched everything.

 **N: How is she?**

 **S: I don't know. She looks fine. She asked about you and Sam.**

 **N: Oh God. I hate Yelena for having made them go through all of that. I hate her!**

 **S: Calm down, she's dead. She'll never hurt us again. Unless you have another enemy that you didn't talk about it also.**

 **N: I don't think so. Gosh we still have to explain to Sarah that Sam won't return anymore.**

 **S: Well, he's not dead... he is hospitalized.**

 **N: You didn't do it? Oh, Steve. He must have suffered a lot.**

 **S: I tried, but I couldn't do it, I asked Carol to come and take him to a veterinarian.**

 **N: I don't know what to say to Sarah.**

 **S: I'll be there with you, we will overcome it together.**

Natasha looked at Steve and gave a small smile as he prepared to get off the car. Natasha was wearing an immobilizer on her leg. Steve helped her down and gave her crutch to walk, since she wouldn't let him carry her on his arms all the way home.

Once entered, Natasha looked at James, Sarah and Maggie in the living room and she was finally relieved, they all looked the same, but Sarah didn't ran to hug her, after all this time in hospital. James approached his mother and hugged her.

 **J: You always telling us about crossing the street without looking and you got hit by a car?**

Natasha and Steve looked at each other.

 **N: Yeah... I will take care next time.**

Natasha smiled and then looked at Sarah.

 **N: Won't you talk to Mom?**

Sarah made positive with her head and hugged Natasha's waist.

 **N: I want to talk to you.**

 **Sarah: Am I grounded?**

 **N: No, no, of course not. I just want to explain some things to you.** **Steve?**

Steve looked at her.

 **N: Now I need help to go up stairs.**

 **S: Really?**

 **N: Come on...**

Steve laughed and took Natasha in his arms. Steve went upstairs and Sarah came behind them. Steve left them alone in the room and went down to make company to James and Maggie.

Natasha sat on the edge of the bed and hit the bed beside her, indicating Sarah to sit.

 **N: How are you feeling?**

Sarah shrugged, indicating she didn't know.

 **N: Are you sad?**

 **Sarah: Esther won't come back?**

 **N: No, my love. Never again.**

 **Sarah: Really?**

 **N: Really. Do you still like her, right?**

 **Sarah: Only at first, then she started to scare me. She wasn't nice to Mag.**

 **N: Well, now she won't mistreat Maggie, neither you nor anyone. You are upset with mommy?**

Sarah made negative head.

 **N: Are you sure?**

Sarah gave a small smile and made positive head.

 **N: So you stay with Mommy forever?**

 **Sarah: Always.**

Natasha hugged Sarah tight. Natasha kissed the top of her head and felt Sarah's hair smell, it was the best smell in the world for Natasha. Steve knocked on the door and looked at the two.

 **S: You're going to eat with us?**

 **N: No, we'll stay here by ourselves.**

Natasha lay down and pulled Sarah to lie on her side. Sarah was smiling. Steve looked at Sarah.

 **S: Hey, but this one is my place.**

Sarah raised her hands in the air.

 **Sarah: Not anymore. It's mine and mommy's.**

 **N: We will sleep here today and you sleep on the couch.**

 **S: That's how it is?**

 **Sarah: Yeah.**

Sarah said laughing as she received thousands of kisses and smells of Natasha. Steve laughed and closed the door, when he went down, James had his hand at the door handle, ready to leave.

 **S: Where do you think you're going?**

 **J: Working, mom is fine and at home, so...**

 **S: James... I don't think it's a good idea you leave now.**

James approached Steve and was somewhat stained.

 **J: I will work at the Maximoff's house.**

Steve raised his eyebrows, not understanding what he means.

 **J: Lina...**

 **S: Oh... Yes... Well, I don't want you to come back later.**

 **J: Okay.**

James ran out the door.

 **S: I think it's just you and me, then.**

Steve smiled at Maggie, who smiled back.

...

James rang the bell of Lina's house, she opened the door. Lina smiled at James.

 **J: Hi.**

 **L: Come on in.**

James came in feeling a little disjointed. He noticed that the house was empty.

 **J: Where are your parents?**

 **L: They traveled.**

 **J: And the housekeeper?**

 **L: Oh, she's busy in the kitchen. We are practically alone here.**

James widened his eyes and was extremely nervous to be alone with a girl, a girl he likes very much by the way...

 **J: Lina, I...**

 **L: Don't be silly, come. Let's go to my room.**

Lina pulled James by the hand and practically threw him into her room.

 **L: Why are you nervous?**

 **J: I'm afraid of your parents arrive or the housekeeper tell them that I'm in your room.**

 **L: They won't. Don't worry. Come.**

Lina reached out to James, who held her hand and walked to the bedroom's carpet, Lina sat on the floor and James didn't know what to do.

 **L: Sit down, you fool.**

Lina laughed at James' nervousness. James sat up and looked around, checking her bedroom. The room was so large that it should fit three rooms of his house there. When James looked back at Lina, he noticed that she watching him with a look that her mother always gives to him.

 **J: What?**

Lina suddenly became sad and worried, she put her finger on James's forehead and closed her eyes. James stared at her blankly.

 **L: I'm sorry for what happened.**

 **J: What?**

 **L: You and your mother, Sarah...**

 **J: Huh? You talk about the car incident? I wasn't in the accident Sarah was close, but she didn't suffer a scratch. They are fine.**

Lina frowned, confused. She concentrated a little more and understand what was going on in James's mind.

 **L: You don't remember... And they didn't tell you.**

 **J: They didn't tell what?**

 **L: Nothing.**

Lina tried to smile to hide.

 **L: Well, you want to play video games?**

 **J: Sure.**

Lina reached out to the desk and took the TV's control and the video game's control, she turned on the devices and handed one control to James.

 **L: I'll be blue and you pink.**

 **J: I won't be pink, you're a girl, so you get the pink.**

 **L: So what? This is sexism, James, I can and I will stick with the blue.**

Lina looked at James with a raised eyebrow and she was super serious about that. The way Lina acts, reminded James of someone, but he doesn't know who exactly. James wanted to be angry now by Lina arguing with him, but something in her way enchants him too much and he can't be angry with her.

 **J: Fine.**

Lina smiled, pleased with her victory, she loved the fact that James didn't try to argue with her anymore. She decided that he deserved a reward for that.

Lina leaned on James's direction, she approached her face from James and closed her eyes. James stood a while, looking at her, then of course he accepted the kiss, put his lips on hers and gave a long peck in Lina's lips.

When they unglued their lips, they kept their faces very close to each other and stared in each other's eyes for minutes till approaches their lips and started a kiss again. Instinctively, Lina held James' face with both hands, James tilted his head a little bit, enough to be able to introduce his tongue between Lina's lips.

Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but that kiss was way more intense than the others. James was unsure of how he should move his tongue into her mouth, but Lina rose a bit and got to her knees, commanding the kiss.

James doesn't know how his hand ended up in Lina's waist, he also doesn't remember how and when he began to suspend her blouse a little bit. James stroked Lina's belly and Lina lost her balance and fell on top of James, making him lie on the floor.

None of that made them stop the kiss, on the contrary, intensified even more. The way Lina stroked James's tongue with hers it was too delightful to James, she explored every corner of James' mouth.

James continued to suspend Lina's blouse and when he approached her bra, Lina put her hands on his hand and made it down back to her waist.

James was completely red and sweaty, not to mention the state beneath his underwear.

 **\- LINA!**

Lina finally moved her lips away from James's mouth. The two looked at each other frightened.

 **\- LINA? Where are you?**

 **L: Dammit!**

 **J: Who is it?**

 **L: My father!**

Vision entered the room, through the wall, leaving only the head and shoulders appear.

 **V: Oh, there you are. Oh, James? That's a surprise. Hello, James!**

 **L: Father!**

James got up in a hurry and stood back to Vision, trying to disguise his condition.

 **J: Hi, S-s-sir...**

 **V: I didn't know you were here.**

 **L: Father, you can't come in here like that. I already told you!**

 **V: I'm sorry. Your mother asked me come here to check how you are, she will be happy to know that you brought a friend to play.**

Vision is extremely naive and didn't suspect about anything, James and Lina looked at each other. James was very nervous.

 **L: Father, please don't tell my mom about James.**

 **V: Why?**

 **L: S-she doesn't like him, you know that... She won't let us play again... Please, dad.**

 **V: Oh yes, I understand. I have to go. I'll tell your mother that you are okay.**

Vision disappeared again through the wall. James sighed in relief. Lina looked at James.

 **L: Sorry for that...**

 **J: Okay... I... I need to go.**

 **L: You just arrived.**

 **J: But I better go. See you later.**

James ran and Lina jumped into her bed feeling frustrated. James came home and ran upstairs, ignoring Steve and Natasha in the living room.

 **S: James?**

James stopped in the middle of the stairs.

 **J: What?**

 **S: Won't you say good night?**

 **J: G-good night...**

James returned to run up, he went to his room and locked the door. Natasha looked at Steve.

 **N: Oh God, they were doing, Steve...**

 **S: Of course not, Natasha, he was there to work, and Lina's parents should be there and they have the housekeeper too. They are too young for these things.**

 **Sarah: What things?**

 **N: Nothing, Sarah. Go play with Maggie and her bunny.**

Sarah ran to the backyard to play with Mag. Natasha crossed her arms and stared at Steve, as if she was blaming him.

 **N: You have to talk to him.**

 **S: About what?**

 **N: About sex, Steve!**

 **S: I won't, he is a child!**

 **N: He's a teenager, Steve! He's fourteen years old and I don't trust that girl, she is very, very…**

 **S: Natasha, you're overreacting.**

 **N: Go talk to your son, right now!**

Natasha pointed to the top of the stairs.

Steve noticed in her eyes, that he would be a dead man if he don't go talk to James and Steve do not wanna die today, so he moved to the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

Steve went upstairs, uncertain of what he should say to James. He tried to open James' bedroom door, but it was locked.

Steve knocked on the door.

 **S: James?**

 **J: D-dad. I'm busy.**

 **S: We need to talk.**

 **J: Can it be later?**

 **S: What are you doing?**

 **J: I'm… I'm studying...**

 **S: Studying?**

 **J: Yeah.**

 **S: Ham... Okay... Okay. Okay, I'll come back later...**

Steve went downstairs and Natasha already faced him with a raised eyebrow. Steve approached her on the couch.

 **S: He didn't let me in. He said he was busy studying.**

Steve sat next to Natasha.

 **N: He is doing.**

 **S: Doing what?**

 **N: Oh God, Steve!**

Natasha rolled her eyes, she smiled and leaned over to Steve, giving three quick pecks on his lips.

 **S: I think you should talk to him.**

 **N: But you're his father.**

 **S: But I don't know what to say, he's too young.**

 **N: When Sarah and Maggie have their periods, will you explain to them what is happening to their bodies?**

Steve immediately looked at Sarah and Maggie in the backyard and frowned. Natasha could see in his expression that he was terrified about the idea.

 **N: Maybe we should talk to James together.**

 **S: I prefer it that way.**

Steve put his hand on Natasha's neck and pulled her to a kiss when he was about place his tongue between Natasha's lips, Maggie and Sarah began to laugh and whispering, thinking that they wouldn't hear.

Natasha sighed and opened one eye, staring at the two who ran back to the backyard again. Steve turned to look at them, but they had already ran away. Steve looked to Natasha.

 **S: I think we shouldn't kiss like that in front of children anymore.**

 **N: If you could control yourself.**

 **S: What are you talking about? You're the one who moans in my mouth.**

 **N: Me? I do not!**

 **S: You do! Always and I can't control myself when you're scratch my neck with your nails and moan in my mouth.**

 **N: Steve, it's just affection... I'm not trying to tease you when I do that...**

Natasha knows that she teases him all the time, she smiled all sweet for Steve, so he wouldn't fight with her.

 **S: Why are you like that?**

 **N: Do you wish I was different?**

 **S: Not at all.**

Steve smiled and gave a peck on Natasha.

At night, after the girls went to bed, Steve and Natasha knocked on James's door.

 **N: Can we come in?**

James opened the door, completely embarrassed. He rubbed his neck and sat on the bed, looking his parents holding hands. James realized that Steve was embarrassed too.

 **N: We came to talk to you...**

Natasha pulled a chair and sat in front of James, Steve was standing beside her.

 **N: About girls.**

 **J: Girls?**

 **N: Yes, about sex.**

 **J: WHAT?! MOM! No, Dad, please.**

Steve looked away to disguise.

 **J: We don't have to talk about it. We don't!**

 **N: Yes, we need. You're growing up, your body is changing, you began to feel new sensations. You got some hair growing in other places that you hadn't before…**

 **J: Oh God!**

 **N: Okay... It's okay, baby. I'll just ask you a few questions and you will be sincere, I know when you're lying ...**

 **J: Okay.**

 **N: Have you ever had sex before?**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **J: Mom! No. God! You're killing me!**

Natasha looked at Steve, who was now angry.

 **S: Of course he didn't, he's just a child.**

 **J: I'm not a child anymore, Dad.**

 **N: He is not. I had to ask.**

Natasha looked back at James.

 **N: You know what sex is, right?**

James rolled his eyes and threw himself on the bed.

 **N: You know how babies are made, don't you?**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **J: Mom, I know!**

 **N: Well, I don't want to be a grandmother.**

 **J: Mom! Stop! Dad, make her stop.**

 **S: It's not just a matter of getting someone pregnant, James, there are also diseases...**

 **J: Do you think I was born in the 20s? I go to school, they have taught us everything.**

 **N: Even using condoms?**

 **J: Mom!**

 **S: Natasha!**

 **N: He needs to know!**

 **J: I know, Mom, we have sex education class. Please go away, you're killing me.**

 **S: You and Lina are dating?**

 **N: No!**

 **J: No...**

 **S: But you always together and I've seen you kissing her.**

 **N: And today you went to work at her house.**

Natasha made the gesture of quotation marks, as she said "work".

 **S: James, I don't want you to rush things, you're very young. You got all the time…**

 **N: Yeah, you can't date.**

 **S: I would say that Lina is a good girl, I know her parents, and you have to be a man and do what is right.**

 **N: What?**

 **S: You must ask her parents permission to date their daughter.**

 **N: Oh my God, Steve!**

Natasha rolled her eyes and made negative with her head.

 **N: He don't have to do this.**

 **S: Natasha...**

 **N: He is very young and very beautiful, he should be like… dating a lot of girls, till he finds the right one.**

 **S: You can't teach that to our son.**

 **J: I like Lina.**

 **N: She put a spell on you, I'm sure. She has her mother's powers, she's not even that beautiful.**

 **J: Mom! Stop it, I like her, I think she's beautiful.**

 **S: She's so beautiful as her mother is, James is right.**

Natasha turned her head slowly and stared Steve.

 **N: Excuse me?**

 **S: What?**

 **N: So, you think Wanda is beautiful and you want her?**

 **S: What? I didn't say that.**

 **N: You just said.**

 **S: I just did a compliment, since when do you care?**

 **N: I don't care!**

Natasha stood idly and left James' bedroom. Steve stared at her, blankly.

 **S: I don't understand women, especially your mother.**

 **J: I know. Lina and Torunn make me crazy.**

Steve took the opportunity to sit in the chair.

 **S: You should do what is right, if you like a girl, you should stay with her, respect her and treat her well.**

 **J: What if I like two girls?**

 **S: Then, you probably don't like of any of them.**

 **J: You never liked two women at the same time?**

 **S: I have felt attracted to two or more women, but when I fell in love for the 1st time, I only had eyes for her, my world was just about her.**

 **J: You are talking about my mom?**

 **S: No, Peggy. You didn't know her. Your mother wasn't the 1st woman I fell in love, but she is the last I will ever love**

James rolled his eyes. Steve laughed.

 **S: You can laugh as your mother does when I say this to her, but she knows it's true. I can't imagine myself with anyone else and I couldn't live without her. I will sleep now, take care and don't go break the heart of anyone. And James careful with these... these... studies... Everything that is in excess is harmful...**

 **J: Dad!**

Steve got up and went to the door.

 **J: Dad?**

Steve stopped and stared James.

 **J: Thanks, Dad. I love you.**

 **S: I love you too, champ.**

Steve smiled and closed the door.

...

The next morning, the alarm clock in Torunn's bedroom rang. She punched the alarm clock and return to sleep. Hill entered her room.

 **H: I'm tired of purchase alarm clocks for you. I swear I'll talk to Scott Lang to design a bed that gives an electric shock, so you won't get late to school anymore.**

Torunn picked up the pillow and tucked in her head while puffing. Hill looked around her room, the clothes scattered on the floor, on the chair and on the dresser. She picked up a few pieces.

 **H: Torunn, why you can't keep your room organized?**

 **T: We have a maid.**

 **H: Correction. I have a maid, not a slave. Try to keep it organized.**

Torunn sat on the bed and looked at Hill.

 **T: Can we do something after school?**

 **H: I'll have a very important mission today and you have SHIELD's training.**

Torunn lowered her head dejectedly.

 **T: I know…**

Hill approached her and sat on the bed, stroking her hair.

 **H: When I come back, we will do some shopping. You can call your friends.**

Torunn made positive with her head. Hill got up and walked to leave, when she touched the doorknob, she was surprised to be embraced by Torunn from behind. Hill gave a small smile, but she's too tough and didn't let Torunn notice. She laid her hand on Torunn's arm and walked away. Before leaving the apartment, Hill looked Torunn that followed her into the living room.

 **H: Torunn behave, okay?**

Torunn made positive with the head and got ready for school. Upon arriving at school, Torunn's friends were waiting for her at the entrance, with huge smiles on their faces, as if they had great news to reveal.

 **\- You have to come with us.**

 **T: I have class now.**

 **\- We need to tell something that happened to Becky. Last night.**

 **T: What is it?**

 **\- I can only tell behind the library.**

 **T: I can't skip class. I have stayed grounded enough. I bet it's not a big deal, you just making me lose my time.**

 **\- Becky lost her virginity!**

 **T: WHAT?**

 **\- Shh...**

 **T: Becky?**

 **Becky: It's true.**

 **T: Who? You aren't even dating anyone... How that happened?**

 **Becky: Well if you want to know all the details, find me behind the library in 10 minutes.**

Torunn's friends started laughing and left the hall whispering. Torunn was still stunned by the news and she was very curious. Francis was coming now and saw her in the hallway, he pressed her cheek and winked.

 **F: Hi princess.**

 **T: I hate when you do that.**

 **F: Lately you hate everything I do.**

Torunn sighed and rolled her eyes.

 **F: You know what? I'm tired.**

Torunn was scared to Francis reaction, she looked confused.

 **F: James can stay with you, because I'm done.**

 **T: Francis...**

Francis put the skate on the floor, climbed on it and slid down the hallway, ignoring Torunn, who frowned and became even angrier. An inspector approached Torunn.

 **\- Shouldn't you be in the classroom?**

 **T: I'm going.**

Torunn looked at the woman and she was impressed for a moment, she had never seen that inspector before at school and she remembered someone she knows.

 **\- Are you upset?**

 **T: No, I'm fine.**

 **\- If you want to talk... You can count on me.**

What the woman did next, made Torunn even more impressed. She stroked her hair and the way she looked to her was oddly comforting. James was arriving at the school and saw Torunn.

 **J: Toto.**

 **T: James.**

The inspector pulled away and Torunn turned her attention to James. She opened a huge smile for him.

 **J: The class is about to begin... Let's go?**

 **T: I... I can't go this class now.**

 **J: You'll be in trouble again!**

 **T: I will not. Don't worry.**

James turned to go to the classroom and Torunn felt uncomfortable.

 **T: James?**

James turned to face her.

 **T: I'm sorry about the other day.**

 **J: It's ok. But... What you said was true?**

 **T: If I say yes, does that change anything?**

James was extremely nervous now, like a cornered rat. He didn't know what to say to Torunn, he has a great affection for her, and he can't take Lina's off his head.

 **T: We talked about it later.**

James nodded and went to the classroom. Torunn made her way to go behind the library to meet her friends.

 **\- Finally!**

 **T: So? With whom?**

 **Becky: With Mike.**

 **T: James' friend?**

 **Becky: Yeah.**

 **T: But... You...**

 **Becky: He asked me to be his girlfriend.**

 **T: When?**

 **Becky: Yesterday.**

 **T: But you didn't even talk to each other before.**

 **Becky: He said he was in love.**

Torunn made a disbelieving face, finding all very absurd.

 **\- The truth is that he just said that to take you to bed.**

 **Becky: That's not true, he said he loves me.**

 **\- Because he was trying something else and you said you would only allow if you were officially dating.**

 **T: Becky! Is that true?**

 **Becky: Yeah, but he asked me to date... I love him.**

 **T: You hardly know him!**

 **Becky: Love at first sight.**

 **T: And how it was? Was it good?**

 **Becky: Not exactly. He said that next time I will like.**

 **\- How? It hurts?**

 **Becky: Very much. It wasn't as I expected at alll. It was all very fast too.**

 **\- Wow.**

 **Becky: How was your 1st time Torunn?**

 **T: What?**

 **\- Torunn is a virgin too.**

 **T: No, I'm not!**

 **Becky: You are the only virgin now, Ashley.**

Ashley was visibly upset by this fact, and Torunn also for lying about her virginity, but she didn't want to be the silly one of the group. The three returned to the classroom.

During the lunch time, when Torunn was in line, she noticed other students staring at her and whispering and laughing at her. Torunn frowned and took the tray to catch the food. Suddenly one of the students came in front of Torunn and stood staring at her. He looked at her from head to toe and winked.

 **T: What is it?**

 **\- I was thinking we could go out after school.**

The other students arrived and surrounded her too.

 **\- You know, to my room. The house will be all ours.**

Torunn looked confused and in shock, she pushed him away.

 **T: Get out of my way.**

 **\- I'm not good enough for you?**

 **\- I wonder who was the lucky one who did...**

 **T: Who did what?**

Torunn noted that the entire room was paying attention to her. She was furious and she looked at her friends, sitting at the table. Ashley lowered her head in sign of guilt and Becky was talking to a group of girls, laughing and probably talking about her night with Mike and Becky probably spread to the whole school that she is not a virgin anymore.

Torunn took a deep breath and another boy stopped in front of her, staring at her again. James was now entering the dining room, accompanied by his group of friends, the most popular ones, including Mike who also knew the gossip about Torunn.

Mike held in Torunn's hair and whispered in her ear.

 **Mike: If I knew, I would have invested in you first.**

It was just what was missing for Torunn explode, she dropped the tray on the floor and closed her fist ready to punch Mike, but James held her arm.

 **J: What happened, Torunn? Mike? What did you say to her?**

 **Mike: Nothing. She's crazy. Her boyfriend is not doing her right, but I can do her better.**

Now who was angry, it was James. He punched Mike's eyes, who got angry and grabbed James by the belly and ran to the wall, shocking his body against the wall hard. Mike's friends moved to beat James, but Torunn went ahead and punched one in the face so hard that made him fly across the room, the boy got all the bones of his face broken. She kicked another one in the stomach while James hit Mike's forehead with his head, making Mike feel dizzy.

The inspectors arrived beeping incessantly, making the fight stop. The coordinator came and looked at Torunn and James and the other boys who were on the ground, extremely hurt.

 **Coordinator: To the principal's officer, now! Take these boys to the infirmary. Ms. Oddinson, what a disappointment, it's always you. Maria Hill will be very disappointed.**

…

Torunn and James waited at the secretary's room to talk with the principal.

 **T: You're hurt.**

 **J: What?**

 **T: Your mouth is bleeding.**

 **\- Mrs. Oddinson and Mr. Rogers. Come in.**

The two entered the principal's office and sat down.

 **\- I'm getting tired of your visits here, Torunn. And James, I'm surprise by you, what a disappointment to your parents.**

 **J: I'm sorry, is that...**

 **\- No matter the reason, you assaulted and seriously injured three students of this institution.**

 **T: They provoked, they...**

 **\- I told you, no matter the reason. James you are suspended and you, Torunn, we can no longer tolerate an evasive behavior like yours. I have no choice but to expel you from that school.**

 **T: What?**

 **J: What?**


	35. Chapter 35

**T: No, no, no. You can't do that!**

 **\- It's decided. I'm sorry, but I have no choice.**

 **T: You don't understand, it wasn't my fault!**

 **J: I started the fight. Please don't punish her.**

 **\- She's had several chances to behave, unfortunately there is nothing I can do anymore.**

Torunn now was with her mind elsewhere, while James argued with the principal fervently, she could barely breathe. She was still feeling betrayed by her best friends, she never knew how to handle the abandonment of her parents and she just pretend that everything is okay, but it's not. She thought about the confusion in her mind about the feelings that she has for James and Francis and Francis now don't wanna talk to her anymore. She disappointed James, she disappointed Francis, her parents and mostly the only person who really took care of her for all these years: Maria Hill. Everything is falling apart for Torunn. Torunn began to sniffle and cry uncontrollably. James grabbed her hand, he never saw her like that before.

 **J: Torunn, everything will be fine.**

 **T: Hill won't forgive me. I just... I just make things worse.**

Torunn stood up.

 **\- Ms. Oddinson, I already call your aunt Hill, you have to wait for her arrival.**

Torunn didn't listen and ran out the door, she almost knocked the coordinator on the ground. James would run after her, but the principal said his parents are already in the building.

When Steve and Natasha arrived at school, Natasha was about three steps ahead of Steve, already furious, saying she was going to take James' skin off. When they arrived in the principal's office, James looked at his parents and then looked to the floor. Natasha stopped in front of him with her arms crossed, while Steve shook the hand of the principal, greeting him.

 **S: What happened?**

 **\- James and Torunn, they started a physical fight in the cafeteria today. The strength of Miss Oddinson is impressive, she broke the bones of the face of one of the boys.**

 **N: What? Did you hit someone? You and Torunn?**

Natasha was still staring at James and he couldn't look her in the eyes.

 **S: I'm sorry, it won't happen again. You have my word. We'll have a serious talk to him. We always teach him to behave in school, to respect his teachers and classmates. He's not violent at all.**

 **\- I know that. James have always been a good boy, but sometimes he has rebellious behavior when he's next to Oddison and Barton.**

 **N: Where is Torunn?**

 **\- Well, she got very mad to be expelled from school and ran out, we couldn't hold her, she's very strong.**

 **N: What?**

Now Natasha looked at the principal.

 **N: You expelled her from school?**

The way Natasha was looking at him, made the principal feel intimidated. Steve grabbed Natasha's wrist and tried to calm things down.

 **S: Look, we know Torunn since childhood, I'm sure those boys did something very bad for her.**

 **J: D-dad, they did, they...**

 **N: Hey, Did I said you could speak? Quiet, James Grant Rogers! I don't even want to hear your breath.**

James looked at Natasha, then lowered his head. Natasha turned her attention to the principal again.

 **N: You can't expel her because of a fight.**

 **\- They assaulted the boys, who ended up in the hospital and there's more, there's the food fight she was in the other day, the many times we caught her skipping class and talking in the classroom. She is not a good model of student.**

 **S: I understand. We'll take James and we will try to find Torunn to talk to her.**

 **\- I'm sorry, but I can't do nothing for her anymore.**

Steve and Natasha left the school, along with James.

 **S: You know where Torunn may have gone?**

 **J: She usually goes to our house when she's sad.**

When Steve and Natasha arrived, they confirmed that she hadn't been there, James claimed he don't know where she could have gone.

 **Sarah: Daddy can you takes us the park?**

 **M: Please, Steve.**

 **S: When will you call me Dad?**

Maggie was bland, but Steve was just kidding.

 **S: I can't now, I have business to attend.**

 **J: I can take them...**

Natasha and Steve frowned and looked at James.

 **J: Since I'mm grounded... The least I can do...**

 **N: I'm glad you're thinking that way. Maggie and Sarah, no talking to strangers and stay close to James. You must obey him. Understood?**

The two nodded and James went with them to the park. Of course, on the way he called Lina and asked her to go meet him there.

...

A few hours earlier, when Torunn was running through the halls of the school, the new inspector was worried about her state. She tried to follow Torunn to talk to her, but when Torunn went in front of the school, she stopped and looked at the sky. The inspector saw Torunn flying away.

Torunn traveled to Barton's farm, she landed on the lawn and ran to the house, she was confused and still crying a lot. She knocked on the door.

Laura answered the door and was startled by Torunn's condition.

 **L: Torunn? What happened?**

Torunn was breathing hard and Laura touched her arm to calm her down.

 **T: Is Francis in?**

 **L: Francis? He's in town, he's at school... I thought you were studying together...**

 **T: Oh yes, yes… I forgot... I'm…**

Torunn was so lost that she forgot that Francis stays in the town during class and on the weekends he goes to the farm.

 **T: I'm stupid! He hates me.**

 **L: Of course not, Torun... You're friends for a long time. He loves you. He has a big crush on you. Why don't you come inside and tell me what's wrong?**

Torunn made negative with her head. Laura tried to hold her arms, but she ran away again.

Torunn ran into the farm, she ran for almost one hour till she reach Francis's favorite place next to a river. She just stopped running when she got there, she sat on the rock and cried until her tears run out of stock.

The total silence of human, only the sound of birds and the river served as a tranquilizer to Torunn, she understood why Francis loves that place so much. Torunn looked at the river and sighed. She turned her head when she heard a noise of a branch being broken. Torunn got up, and her heart accelerated. She looked at the trees.

 **T: Who's there?**

Torunn took three steps and looked around for something to defend.

 **T: I know there's someone there! Show yourself!**

Torunn bent down and picked up a stone on the ground, she stood in attack position. The person finally decided to come out from behind the trees. Torunn frowned, still holding the stone, she didn't understand what the new inspector was doing there, how she found her?

 **T: How did you find me here?**

The inspector held up her hands in surrender and approached her.

 **T: Don't come any closer.** **You will regret it!**

 **\- I don't want to hurt you. You know that. I'm sure you know I won't hurt you.**

Torunn was surprised because deep down she know it's true. But how?

 **T: What do you want?**

 **\- I'm worried about you. I can see you are in pain for a long time.**

Torunn was serious and trying not to show any emotion, but courage.

The inspector went close enough to stay 3 feet away from her.

 **\- You don't know who I am?**

 **T: How would I know? I know you're a inspector.**

 **\- I've been watching you for a long time.**

 **T: You're a stalker Sarah's teacher?**

 **\- No, I would never hurt you because I love you.**

 **T: What?**

 **\- Torunn...**

Now the woman was in tears and tries to control. Torunn was still confused and suspicious.

 **\- I never wanted things to be like that. I wanted to keep you.**

 **T: What you mean? I don't know you.**

 **\- You know me, I was there when you cried for the first time. You screamed so much, you were so strong, so beautiful and brave! Even just being a baby.**

The feature of bravery turned to perplexity on Torunn's face, she dropped the stone and her body started to shake.

 **\- I never left you. I've always been with you.**

 **T: Liar! You're lying. You've never been. You never cared about me.**

 **\- I cared, I did. I do but… Your father... We...**

The woman sighed.

 **\- There are things that you will understand one day, I hope. But you're as stubborn as he is.**

The woman smiled tearfully. Torunn just couldn't cry anymore but she felt defeated, she knelt on the floor. Sif ran to her and hugged protectively, putting her hand on her head and swinging her body from side to side slowly, as if she was a baby. Sif sang the same song she used to sing for Torunn to sleep, when she was a baby. Strangely, Torunn remember the melody. She couldn't react. It was a lot of information.

 **Sif: Your father doesn't know I'm here. Well, now he knows, he's always watching you. I don't want to be without my daughter anymore. I want you to come home. To your home.**

Torunn looked Sif in shock, her lips trembled. She waited so long for this moment, that doesn't seem real anymore.

 **Sif: Come with me.**

 **T: Maria... I…**

 **Sif: She'll understand, I'll tell her. She knew I would return for you.**

 **T: I have to say goodbye.**

 **Sif: Of course... You can do this, and you can visit her whenever you want.**

 **T: Visit her?**

 **Sif: Yes...**

Sif stroked Torunn's face and stood up. She reached out to Torunn, who held her hand. Sif looked up.

 **Sif: HEIMDALL!**

A tunnel with colored lights opened towards Torunn and Sif. Torunn closed her eyes feeling sick and a few minutes later she was in a oval room, all gold. It was strange, it looked like a dome and there was a huge black man with incredible eyes, holding a large staff of gold. Torunn looked at him and he smiled at her.

 **Heimdall: Welcome home, Princess Odinson.**

Torunn was still with watery eyes, but she smiled at Heimdall and watched that dome, it was all new to her.

A tall, strong, blond man with red cape appeared at the entrance, looked at Torunn and held out his arms.

Torunn to see Thor, broke the smile.

 **T: You're not my father!**

Thor started laughing. Sif approached him and pushed him hard. Loki returned to his normal appearance, laughing sarcastically.

 **Loki: My niece is much smarter than her parents. We already know who she got her brain from.**

Loki pointed to himself as Torunn approached him with all anger. Sif grabbed her arm.

 **T: He kidnapped me! He… He left me in a horrible place with horrible creatures! I'll kill him.**

 **Sif: I know.**

 **T: You know?**

 **Sif: Come with me. You can kill him later.**

Sif grabbed Torunn's should and led her through a crystal bridge, also hyper colored. From the bridge she could have the whole view of the city.

 **Sif: That's Asgard. Your home.**

Torunn smiled as she looked around, everything was incredibly wonderful.

Before entering the palace, Torunn looked back and frowned. Sif held on her face and looked into her eyes.

 **Sif: It'll be fine. Are you worried about Hill?**

Torunn made positive with her head.

 **Sif: You're not a prisoner here. You will talk to her soon. I just want you to know your kingdom, your grandmother.**

 **T: My father?**

 **Sif: Yes, he must be anxious! Come.**

Torunn entered the premises of the palace, and the keepers greeted her, while smiling.

 **T: They seem happy to see me.**

 **Sif: We are! Very much! We expect a lot for this moment.**

Sif led her to her bedroom. It was incredibly large, with a ceiling so high, that would fit two floors inside. A huge bed with plenty of pillows. It was all very luxurious. Torunn was totally impressed.

 **Sif: I want you to take a bath and wear the clothes I left separate for you.**

 **T: I will not see my father now?**

 **Sif: As soon as you're ready. We don't have to rush anything. This is Leziel.**

Leziel approached and greeted Torunn with a bow. Torunn was amused and laughed.

 **Sif: She will make you company. Whatever you need, you can ask her.**

Sif turned and leave the room.

Torunn was more concerned, she still find everything strange, but it is what she always wanted, she won't screw it up now.

 **Leziel: It's okay. We will be good friends. We missed you here.**

Leziel led Torunn to the bathroom, which looked more like another big room. Torunn stood still waiting Leziel leave. She looked at her.

 **Leziel: Go ahead.**

 **T: I... I can't get naked in front of you.**

 **Leziel: But I'm a girl.**

 **T: I know, but...**

 **Leziel: It's okay, I'm just here to ensure your safety.**

 **T: But... That's weird!**

Torunn felt like she had no choice because Leziel was just at the door. Torunn was embarrassed but took off her clothes and stepped into the tub. After a while playing with the foam like a child, she sat and leaned her head on the edge of the tub to rest.

Torunn closed her eyes and forgot about the time. Leziel sat in the tub's edge to await her awakening. Leziel checked the time and rubbed Torunn's hair, who took a scare and ended up swallowing some water.

 **T: But what? What the hell? You almost killed me.**

 **Leziel: I'm sorry, my lady but it's time.**

 **T: Time? Time for what?**

Leziel stood, took a towel and opened it, waiting for Torunn get out of the tub. Torunn stood up, covering her breasts and got out of the tub. She walked to Leziel, trying to pick up the towel, but Leziel wrapped the towel around Torunn's body. Torunn was in shock.

 **T: I can do it alone, I'm fine.**

 **Leziel: I'm sorry but it's tradition.**

 **T: Really, you don't need to do that.**

Torunn left the bathroom. She dried herself and looked at the long white dress on the bed. It was beautiful. Torunn dressed up and Leziel approached with a brush.

 **T: Really? Will you will brush my hair too?**

Leziel made positive with her head. Torunn laughed thinking it was an absurd, but she noted that it was serious.

Leziel pulled a chair and Torunn sat. Leziel began brushing her long hair while Torunn watched her through the mirror. Torunn felt bad. She always wanted to be respected and treated like a goddess, but now it seems wrong.

Leziel applied an oil that instantly dried Torunn's hair. Torunn gaped and smiled, her hair have been always beautiful, but now it's majestic. She looked in the mirror and never felt so beautiful.

 **Leziel: You are very beautiful, Torunn.**

 **T: Thank you.**

Torunn said, as she smiled, delighted with her image in the mirror. The door opened and another woman entered the room. Leziel bowed to see the woman, Torunn turned to see who it was, but didn't recognize her.

The woman approached Torunn smiling and wearing a similar dress that she was, but in a different color and she was also beautiful, brown hair, very sweet brown eyes. She held Torunn's face.

 **\- You're really very beautiful, Torunn. You look so much like him.**

 **T: I'm sorry, I...**

 **\- I am Jane. Jane Oddinson.**

 **T: Oddinson? You… You are my father's sister?** **They never told me about you.**

Jane frowned and decided not to tell that she is actually married to her father.

 **Jane: I've come for you. Come on, everybody is waiting for you.**

Torunn smiled and followed Jane, she walked so much on that hills, she stumbled a few times.

 **T: We're going to another city or what?**

 **Jane: We're almost there.**

After another 5 minutes of walk, they arrived in front of a large double door, fully detailed in gold. The guards bowed to Torunn and Jane and opened the door.

When the doors opened, Torunn was delighted with the huge luxurious lounge. In the back, there was a kind of altar with seven thrones. Three in front and four behind.

Thor was in the middle throne, while the thrones next to him were empty. Torunn's grandmother was sitting on the first throne in the back row, next to her uncle Loki, her mother Sif and a boy looking about 11 years old.

Thor got up and went down the three steps of the altar, he opened his arms and Torunn by extinct ran and hugged him tight.

Torunn began to cry and Thor pulled her back to look into her eyes, he wiped her tears and smiled sweetly at Torunn, who smiled back.

 **Thor: Welcome home, my daughter, Torunn Oddinson.**

Torunn's grandmother was also touched, she stood up and hugged Torunn. Thor held in Jane's hand and led her to the altar, Jane sat beside Thor and the two looked at each other smiling, clearly in love.

Torunn broke her smile when she watched ths scene. Torunn's grandmother took her to the throne beside Thor and made her sit, then returned to her throne.

Torunn looked at the throne behind her and looked at Sif, who smiled at her. Torunn frowned at Loki who was still with the same sarcastic smile and then Torunn looked at the boy next to Loki.

 **T: Who is he?**

Thor looked at Torunn and then to the boy.

 **Thor: Oh! He's your brother.**

 **Torunn: What?**


End file.
